La ragazzina del Sergente Barnes
by MarvelAvengersHawk
Summary: Bucky e Steve si innamorano della stessa donna; l'ameranno entrambi, con il corpo e con l'anima...con un'unica consapevolezza... che ci sono dei legami che non si possono spezzare, per chi è predestinato a stare insieme, al di là del tempo e dello spazio.
1. Chapter 1

**23 – 24 marzo 2017**

Entrò allo S.H.I.E.L.D., camminando in fretta, per quanto possibile, sui tacchi. Certo non indossava il vestito più adatto per una riunione di lavoro, ma in fondo il Vicedirettore dell'F.B.I. l'aveva chiamata a mezzanotte.

Un uomo, in giacca e cravatta, minuto, capelli ed occhi castani, le fece un cenno.

'Sono l'agente Coulson'.

'Piacere, Rafflesia Tyler'.

Quello l'aveva riconosciuta subito. Quando aveva chiesto rinforzi dai Servizi per la missione, gli avevano fatto il suo nome e gli avevano anche detto il suo soprannome. Miss F.B.I.. Era follemente bella, pensò Coulson. Gli occhi violetti, i capelli corvini, un corpo statuario ed un volto splendido, espressivo. Mai si sarebbe immaginato, però, che venisse vestita in maniera tanto elegante.

Il profilo del seno, del ventre e delle natiche della donna erano, chiaramente, evidenti sotto la sottile stoffa del bell'abito che indossava, sexy da morire. L'aveva distratto dai pensieri di lavoro e non gli capitava con facilità. Evidentemente era impegnata in qualche attività sociale, quando era stata contattata. Non tutti vivevano di pane e S.H.I.E.L.D., come lui, per fortuna.

'Prego, Tyler, mi segua'.

Lei si accodò.

Dopo aver preso un ascensore ed attraversato un lungo corridoio, le aprì la porta di una sala riunioni.

Entrò nella stanza, da sola. Era una piccola sala da proiezione, con un grande schermo, una postazione per parlare al pubblico in cui vide il Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D., Nick Fury, e delle poltrone imbottite con la ribalta, una attaccata all'altra, dove gli astanti sedevano, in evidente attesa delle parole del Direttore ed anche che lei arrivasse.

'Benvenuta, agente Tyler. Si accomodi, alla svelta!' il Capo la incitò.

Cercò la poltrona libera più vicina e vi si diresse. Era un posto vuoto, fra due già occupati. Camminando, si sentiva addosso gli occhi di tutti, cavolo. Con quell'abbigliamento, era facile immaginare che non sarebbe certo passata inosservata.

Maledisse di aver accettato, quella sera, di rivedere Kelly, il suo noioso e sempre perfetto ex fidanzato, che premeva per rimettersi insieme, e che l'aveva coinvolta in una cena in un locale alla moda, e pure sé stessa, per aver indossato un abito di seta tanto leggero; era blu, corto, al ginocchio, la gonna arricciata sulla vita, completamente scollato dietro, senza reggiseno. Dei sandali scuri dal tacco molto alto erano la ciliegina sulla torta, visto che la temperatura esterna segnava sottozero, nonostante l'inizio della primavera. Aveva solo una pashmina grande, in seta blu anch'essa, a coprire le spalle, con cui si stava tentando di ripararsi, in ogni modo.

Si fece strada verso la seduta libera e dovette far alzare l'uomo che era al posto limitrofo, per accomodarsi.

Era molto alto, muscoloso, capelli lunghi castani, gli occhi chiari d'un azzurro poco definibile, tendente al ghiaccio, la barba di qualche giorno.

Mentre la faceva passare, la squadrò in maniera evidente e plateale. Lei si sedette ed in quel momento vide che la sua mano sinistra era di metallo. Si era seduta alla sua destra, e gli sfiorava il braccio destro.

Al lato opposto, invece, un altro ragazzo, che, immediatamente, riconobbe…il Capitano Rogers, ciuffo biondo, occhi azzurri, un bel sorriso aperto, solare ed un fisico scultoreo.

Steve la salutò, presentandosi, molto educato, poi disse: 'Lui è Bucky' indicando il tipo sedutole accanto, con la mano bionica.

'Bucky? Che razza di nome è?' gli fece, ridendo. Non aveva resistito.

'E' il Sergente James Buchanan Barnes, da sempre tutti lo chiamano Bucky' concluse il Capitano.

'Meglio James o Sergente Barnes…' rispose, sorridendogli.

Quello, però, non le aveva detto nemmeno una parola, neanche teso la mano a presentarsi, non un sorriso. La guardava solo di sottecchi, di continuo. Era da sempre abituata agli sguardi maschili, ma l'aveva innervosita, stranamente.

Quando Rogers aveva detto il suo nome, per intero, aveva capito che fosse il Soldato d'Inverno. Aveva letto degli Avengers dai giornali e ne aveva riconosciuto qualcuno fra gli astanti.

Mentre ci rifletteva, aveva incrociato, all'altro lato della sala, lo sguardo di Jerry Mac Donald, il mitico Mac, Sergente Maggiore, capo dei Navy Seals, che conosceva da tempo; origini irlandesi, rosso di capelli, la barba lunga, fisico davvero prestante. La salutò, con un cenno della mano, che subito contraccambiò. Una faccia amica era molto gradita, in quell'ambiente.

Cominciò a capire il motivo per cui l'avevano chiamata. Mac era un sommozzatore specializzato in recuperi ed avevano lavorato insieme molte volte, perché lei stessa era un talento nelle immersioni subacquee, suo malgrado.

Continuava a sentire un freddo tremendo, a causa della forte aria condizionata, la pashmina era inutile. Provò a mettere le braccia intorno al torace per scaldarsi, senza alcun risultato e starnutì, un paio di volte.

Barnes tirò giù la zip della felpa blu scura di Gap che indossava, la tolse e gliela passò, sempre senza una parola. Lei la infilò al volo e gli sussurrò 'Grazie mille'. Non le rispose, nemmeno in quel frangente: la situazione stava diventando imbarazzante…

Sotto la felpa, l'uomo aveva una maglietta a maniche corte. Così gli vide il braccio sinistro, quasi per intero... era di vibranio, il metallo con cui era stato forgiato lo scudo di Capitan America...un'arma micidiale. Il suo proprietario non sembrava particolarmente felice di essersi spogliato, comunque l'aveva salvata da un principio di congelamento e si godette il tepore del tessuto sulla pelle nuda.

Nel frattempo, il Direttore dello S.H.I.E.L.D. spiegava in cosa consistesse la missione. Il suo vicino, tuttavia, era sempre più interessato a fissarla che a seguirne le parole.

Ancora una volta lo stramaledetto Fury li aveva chiamati, nel cuore della notte, per un'altra stupida missione. Talmente insensata che gli Avengers sarebbero stati affiancati dai Navy Seals e da alcuni agenti dell'F.B.I..

Si era lamentato con Steve 'Ci appiopperanno qualcuno borioso ed incompetente, la solita storia, una rottura di palle!'.

'Buck, non ti sta mai bene niente! Verranno colleghi specializzati in operazioni subacquee e Miss F.B.I.. L'agente più bella dei Servizi, sentivo Coulson che lo diceva!' Rogers era molto incuriosito.

'Me lo immagino, amico. Una zitella di mezza età, mascolina, in tailleur e molto antipatica, questo è certo' controbatté.

Arrivati al briefing, James si era seduto nel posto laterale della fila, in modo tale che l'arto bionico fosse al lato del muro e non avesse vicini da quel versante, il Capitano più al centro della sala, per vedere meglio lo schermo, sempre limitrofo.

Si zittirono, nella conversazione, nel momento in cui Rafflesia entrò, scambiandosi un'occhiata complice. Altro che zitella di mezza età! La donna che prese posto fra loro due era di una bellezza sconvolgente...

Bucky dovette alzarsi per farla accomodare e non riuscì a smettere di fissarla, in quel vestito tanto provocante, che lasciava ben poco all'immaginazione. Percepì la fragranza del suo profumo, di boccioli di arancio amaro, sensuale, dolce e decisa nello stesso tempo. Non l'avrebbe più dimenticata...

La scrutò negli occhi violetti, mentre si sedeva, tentando di nascondere le emozioni che gli suscitava, inutilmente.

Da quando era tornato in sé, dopo la terapia contro il condizionamento, si era chiesto spesso se avrebbe riprovato un vero interesse nei confronti di una femmina.

Posto che veniva direttamente dal 1944, uno dei principi del condizionamento era proprio l'assenza di rapporti sociali, fisici, sessuali e sentimentali. Si era reso conto di avere tante pulsioni ma l'assoluta incapacità di sfogare i propri istinti, se non da solo.

Gli era difficile aprirsi, anche in maniera semplice, con chiunque, a parte Steve. Detestava gli altri Avengers e loro detestavano lui. Ne avevano paura e lo tolleravano, solo per la sua amicizia con Rogers. Tutto lì. Con le donne, era ancora più complesso. Non era riuscito a frequentare nessuna. Steve lo aveva coinvolto in uscite con le amiche della fidanzata Sharon. Ma le sfortunate invitate a quegli incontri a quattro non erano mai volute andare oltre la prima volta. Quando vedevano il suo braccio, i loro volti cambiavano. Lui si irrigidiva e la serata terminava presto, in maniera disastrosa. Aveva pregato il Capitano di smetterla di organizzare cene o altro. In alternativa, aveva ricevuto i consigli quasi indecenti di Stark. Prima di mettersi insieme alla compagna Pepper, Tony aveva usufruito di un servizio di escort, che definiva notevoli. Gli aveva detto che quelle professioniste non avrebbero fatto caso al braccio e l'avrebbero...appagato. Ma per James era davvero un idea squallida: il sesso in cambio di soldi, non faceva per lui.

Da quando aveva visto l'agente Tyler, non smetteva di pensare ad un'unica cosa...rotolarsi con lei fra le lenzuola. Non aveva ascoltato nemmeno una parola detta dal Capo, si sentiva solo molto eccitato. Per lo meno, non era morto dentro, da quel punto di vista, dalla cintola in giù. Comunque, gli pareva un bel sogno... irrealizzabile. Non lo avrebbe mai degnato di uno sguardo, vista la zavorra metallica che si portava dietro.

Lui ci aveva messo del suo, tanto per non farsi mancare niente. Non era riuscito a proferire una sillaba e neanche a tenderle la mano o a sorriderle. Quando l'aveva osservata rabbrividire, però, si era tolto la felpa per dargliela, in fretta, senza riflettere che così gli avrebbe visto l'arto bionico, fino alla manica corta della t-shirt, quasi per intero. Non amava affatto spogliarsi di fronte agli altri; da tempo, tra l'orrore del braccio e le cicatrici all'altezza della spalla, si sentiva un mostro. Al di là delle sue infauste previsioni, la ragazza al suo fianco, però, non pareva affatto turbata né spaventata dalla vista del metallo ed era rimasta tranquilla... la prima volta che accadeva.

Fury venne al dunque. Dovevano recuperare un microchip custodito all'interno di una cassaforte di un relitto di un sottomarino, affondato nel corso della seconda mondiale; era negli abissi dagli anni Quaranta, ma, soltanto in serata, il piccolo dispositivo, che conteneva un sensore di trasmissione, aveva dato un segnale di vita. Rafflesia si chiese perché non avessero contattato solo i Seals, le sembrava una missione semplice. Il Direttore spiegò che erano stati coinvolti gli Avengers poiché il microchip era un prototipo, a suo tempo, creato dalle Industrie Stark, da un progetto del padre di Tony; quest'ultimo era appoggiato al muro, in fondo alla sala, teso.

In circostanze normali, Iron Man in persona sarebbe andato a recuperare il famigerato microchip, da solo, ma aveva problemi ad un orecchio, e quindi, non gli era possibile svolgere attività subacquea; tutti loro erano stati richiamati, repentinamente, per evitare che altre organizzazioni, intercettando il segnale del trasmettitore, se ne impossessassero prima dello S.H.I.E.L.D.. Per quest'ultimo motivo, gli Avengers, o per lo meno quelli presenti nella base, sarebbe stati a supporto dei sommozzatori, a proteggerli da eventuali interventi esterni.

Chiarì, infine, che si sarebbero immersi in tre. Fece il nome di Rafflesia e poi quello di Barnes e di Clint Barton, Occhio di Falco, e che lei e quest'ultimo avrebbero risposto a Barnes, il capo missione. Mac li avrebbe supportati, nella preparazione del materiale e sarebbe stato pronto ad intervenire, nel caso loro tre non ce l'avessero fatta.

Guardò il suo amico, molto preoccupata. Chiunque capiva che scendere in acqua con qualcuno, per la prima volta, non era il massimo. Diversamente, loro due avevano lavorato spesso insieme ed erano molto affiatati. Era stata una scelta strana ed infelice, a suo avviso, tuttavia, gli ordini erano chiari.

La riunione finì.

Il seal le andò subito incontro, salutandola, con un affettuoso bacio sulla guancia. 'Rafflesia! Porca miseria, sei la fine del mondo! Più bella che mai! Hai fatto sbavare tutti gli uomini presenti! Certo, non eri a casa col pigiama di flanella, quando ti hanno chiamato!'.

'Decisamente no, la flanella non esiste più! Accidenti, speravo di scendere con te' gli fece.

'Sì, pure io. Tranquilla, ti seguirò dalla nave... Ah, lui è Clint'.

Le presentò Clint Barton e Natasha Romanoff; i due Avengers erano legatissimi, la loro affinità traspariva, immediatamente.

'Il Falco è un sommozzatore molto in gamba, lavorerete bene insieme' il suo amico pareva sicuro.

'Che mi dite di Barnes?' chiese.

Clint alzò gli occhi al cielo. 'Stai attenta. Non mi piace e non mi fido, ma ha una resistenza polmonare incredibile ed è formidabile nelle immersioni'.

Mentre pensava che la missione si presentasse in salita, Mac la esortò ad andare a prepararsi e lei si allontanò con Natasha, per cambiarsi ed indossare la muta.

'Ragazzi, avete visto l'agente Tyler? Miss F.B.I.! É uno schianto, da non crederci!' Wilson non stava più nella pelle e, finalmente, potevano parlare fra maschi, mentre si vestivano per la missione, nello spogliatoio.

'È bellissima, una favola, peccato sia già impegnato, sennò ci avrei fatto un pensierino!' gli rispose Stark.

'E' un asso nelle immersioni, la migliore dei Servizi; ci deve interessare questo, non il suo sedere' Clint, sempre serio e professionale, si stava scocciando dei toni.

'Buck, che dici? Meglio delle amiche di Sharon?' gli chiese Rogers.

'Quelle sono racchie a confronto...Barton, non fare il bigotto, ti scatena gli stessi nostri istinti… A me non interessa se sia brava sul lavoro, mi fa impazzire, mi fa andare fuori di testa. Quando la guardo, la immagino solo completamente nuda, stesa sul letto, con le cosce aperte che mi prega di farla godere ed in tutti i modi che conosco…ce l'ho sempre duro, vicino a lei!'.

Mentre terminava la frase, vide Clint sbiancare, Sam a bocca aperta. Tony si era rigirato, immediatamente, di spalle, e Steve tentava di farlo smettere di parlare, con lo sguardo.

Buck si voltò; dietro di sé, l'agente Tyler e Natasha, già pronte per la missione.

Vedova Nera mormorò 'Eravamo venute a vedere a che punto foste. Fury ci ha sollecitato' poi si rivolse a Barnes, disgustata 'Mi fai schifo, che razza di persona sei?!' si girò ed uscì.

Rafflesia fissava James negli occhi. Era rimasta esterrefatta dalle sue parole. Invece di allontanarsi, si mosse verso di lui, senza abbassare lo sguardo. Quello non aveva accennato nemmeno una scusa, un rimpianto per la frase pronunciata. Gli arrivò di fronte. 'Dovrò prenderlo come un complimento, visto che dobbiamo lavorare insieme'. Detestava i conflitti ma, ancor di più, immergersi con sconosciuti.

Bucky, tranquillo, annuì, come nulla fosse, guardandola con un'intensità da brividi, mentre lei si muoveva per raggiungere Natasha.

Rogers provò a scusare l'amico 'Rafflesia, non intendeva mancarti di rispetto...'.

Nemmeno si voltò, ma da lontano gli rispose 'Non un'altra parola, Capitano!' ed uscì.

'Sei un disastro. Non parli mai...adesso, invece…che figuraccia!' Steve era avvilito, la collega sembrava una persona molto carina. Oltre che bellissima.

Barnes rimase muto.

'Sei un idiota! Dobbiamo scendere con lei, meglio avere buoni rapporti, non inimicarsela' Clint era infuriato.

'Non fare il cacasotto, Barton. Che vuoi che succeda?' fece eco Bucky, gradasso.

Natasha, intanto che si muovevano in nave, verso il punto dell'immersione, provò a familiarizzare. 'Barnes è strano, sempre per conto suo o con Steve. Non ha legato con nessuno di noi e ignoro cosa faccia nel tempo libero. É un disadattato, secondo me. Tra il condizionamento e quel braccio, dico la verità, mi fa paura. Non badarci, pensiamo solo alla missione!'.

Rafflesia era ancora turbata, più dalle occhiate ricevute che da quel gergo così volgare.

'Una cosa è certa. Tu, cara, gli piaci molto. Non ti ha tolto mai gli occhi di dosso e ti guarda come farebbe un uomo a dieta da anni, di fronte ad una torta al cioccolato, tutta per sé!' era stata spiritosa, l'agente Tyler rise di gusto.

'Niente dolce, oggi, il menù non lo prevede!' rispose alla collega.

Risero insieme.

Mac la chiamò; vicino a lui Barton e Bucky.

'Voglio mostrarti l'attrezzatura per scendere. Apparentemente sembra più sofisticata di quella tradizionale, però, alla fine, è facile ed intuitiva da usare. Invece del boccaglio per l'aria e la maschera di gomma, avrete un piccolo casco con visiera ed in quello verrà pompato l'ossigeno, direttamente dalle bombole. Il resto, il manometro e quant'altro, è come per gli altri palombari' sembrava sereno, mentre spiegava.

'E' un brevetto dello S.H.I.E.L.D. e tra l'altro è comodissima, perché, all'interno del casco che indosserete, ci sono degli apparecchi trasmittenti. Voi tre sarete interconnessi e potrete parlarvi però ti avverto, non potrete comunicare con me' terminò e si allontanò.

Mentre indossavano l'equipaggiamento, le si avvicinò James. Era la prima volta che le rivolgeva la parola 'Sei sicura di aver capito tutto? Serve aiuto?' lo chiese, gentilmente.

'Sì, mi pare di sì…grazie…hai paura che vi metta in difficoltà, che non sia capace?' gli domandò, a sua volta.

'Dicono che sei bravissima, per cui non ho niente di cui preoccuparmi e se dovesse succedere qualcosa, stai certa che io risalirò, per voi due non garantisco…' era stato di nuovo sgradevole.

'So che hai una grande resistenza e capacità polmonare. Ti piace immergerti?' provò a cambiare argomento, si stava innervosendo perché Bucky continuava a fissarla. 'Già, è il potenziamento…le immersioni non mi piacciono… ma è lavoro, no?'.

'In effetti non piacciono molto nemmeno a me ma il destino ha voluto che ci riesca particolarmente bene'. Lo disse con sguardo triste, pensierosa, presa come da un lontano ricordo personale. Lui se ne accorse, soprassedendo a qualsiasi commento. Si erano parlati senza scannarsi, almeno, dopo l'infelice frase pronunciata nello spogliatoio.

'Siete pronti?'.

Lo erano.

Scese in acqua prima Barnes, poi lei ed, infine, Clint.

Il sottomarino era arenato molto in profondità, ma solo immergersi e vederlo fu sensazionale; tutto era rimasto intatto, da quando era affondato, la stiva, gli alloggi del personale…l'atmosfera era incredibile, suggestiva. Ne avevano studiato a lungo la planimetria ed avevano individuato, sulla carta, dove fosse la stanza del comandante, quella in cui di solito veniva installata la cassaforte di bordo.

James era stato il primo ad entrare, e loro lo avevano seguito; pareva molto deciso nelle sue mosse. Infatti, trovò la stanza con facilità, e spostò, dalla parete alle spalle di una scrivania massiccia di legno, un enorme quadro, raffigurante un veliero. Dietro, la cassaforte che dovevano aprire. Fece cenno a lei e Clint di allontanarsi di un paio di metri e, con un potente strattone del braccio sinistro, ne staccò lo sportello. Tutto il materiale contenuto si riversò fuori, nello stesso momento, complice l'entrata dell'acqua nel cubo. Documenti, contanti…Rafflesia vide anche una vecchia pistola, ed osservò venire verso di sé una piccola scatolina rossa, che afferrò al volo. Sull'astuccio, il marchio delle Industrie Stark. Il Sergente Barnes gliela strappò, letteralmente, dalle mani, per riporla all'interno della muta; lei lo fissò, piuttosto scocciata. Stava fuori di testa, che razza di modi! Laconico, disse 'Torniamo in superficie, alla svelta!'.

Clint aveva sbattuto contro qualcosa di grosso; aveva il volto coperto di sangue, forse uscito dal naso, che stava riempendo il casco.

'Che ti succede?' gli chiese.

'Non riesco a respirare…' Barton non riusciva nemmeno a parlare. Rafflesia fece cenno a Barnes di andare verso di lei, per soccorrere il collega. 'Vieni ad aiutarmi, non capisco cosa sia accaduto'.

Quello le fece un sorrisetto becero 'No, risalgo in superficie a consegnare il microchip, è la nostra missione, la nostra priorità… cavatela da sola, visto che sei tanto brava!' e si allontanò, rapido, verso l'alto, lasciandola sola.

Stronzo, pensò lei, subito nuotando, il più veloce possibile, in direzione di Clint. Vide che, nell'urto, la bombola si era rotta e l'ossigeno era completamente fuoriuscito.

'Stai calmo, ti prego, ti aiuterò io a risalire, stai calmo… ti devo togliere il casco'.

Aveva riflettuto che la cosa migliore fosse fare alla vecchia maniera, ovvero utilizzare il tubo dell'ossigeno della sua bombola e dividerlo con il Falco, ma dovevano liberarsi, entrambi, del casco. Lo fece, per prima e Barton si convinse. Era pallido, stanco e spaventato. Lo aiutò a togliere l'attrezzatura inservibile ed a sganciare il caschetto; staccò il tubo dell'aria, dopo averne inalata il più possibile, per darglielo. Cominciò a tentare di farlo risalire verso la superficie, anche se faceva parecchia resistenza. Cavolo, stai tranquillo, pensò fra sé.

L'uomo, pian piano, nell'inalare l'ossigeno, parve calmarsi. Lei si sentiva debole, invece; tra la fatica dell'immersione e la carenza d'aria, stava perdendo le forze… Occhio di Falco era sempre più pesante da gestire.

Poiché, però le sembrò riprendersi, si sganciò, istintivamente, la bombola dalle spalle e la mise attorno a quelle del collega, che la scrutò, piuttosto turbato.

Gli fece cenno di andare da solo, riflettendo che aveva più possibilità di salvarsi. Infatti risalì, pian piano. Sentiva i polmoni bruciare e l'aria venire meno…nuotava con calma, per tornare in superficie, provando ad essere razionale …la vista le si stava offuscando…capì di essere in un mare di guai, letteralmente, quando vide affiancarsi un altro sommozzatore, che, con un braccio, la tenne stretta a sé e l'aiutò.

La presa era micidiale e comprese fosse Barnes; la guardò, dolcemente, e le mise in bocca il suo tubo dell'aria…avevano avuto la stessa pensata…non glielo tolse mai e poté respirare di nuovo.

La fissò, sempre negli occhi, mentre si muovevano, e le sorrise. Lei si rasserenò, avendo capito che, con la sua capacità polmonare, Buck poteva tornare in superficie, senza utilizzare l'aria della bombola che le aveva riservato e, soprattutto, che non l'avrebbe lasciata sola. Con lentezza, per la decompressione, riuscirono a risalire. Si sentiva i polmoni più aperti e respirava, discretamente.

Appena fu sull'imbarcazione, si mise supina, sul pavimento, tentando di riprendere il controllo delle proprie emozioni e del proprio corpo; sentiva la mano dell'Avenger, steso al suo fianco, che le carezzava il braccio, carinamente.

'Come stai?' le chiese James, preoccupato.

Non gli rispose e corse affannata da Clint, che reggeva sul viso una maschera per l'ossigeno. Quando la vide, accanto a sé, se la staccò e l'abbracciò, fortissimo. Parlava a fatica ma le mormorò 'Grazie, ti devo la vita'.

Contraccambiò la stretta, felice che stesse bene. Poi guardò Mac; era fuori di sé, bianco come un lenzuolo, inquieto. 'Barnes...É risalito, per portare il microchip e solo dopo è ridisceso, di nuovo, per aiutarti...se non fosse stato per te, Clint...non voglio pensarci, maledizione... credevo non saresti più risalita nemmeno tu...che è successo?'.

Barton fissò Buck 'Te lo dico io che è successo! Non gliene frega niente né di me né degli Avengers. Di nessuno...perché sei andato via quando Rafflesia ti ha chiesto di aiutarla? Rispondimi...' provato, gridava, senza fiato, contro il collega, rimasto freddo e impassibile.

Innervosito e furioso, si alzò e tentò di aggredirlo. James lo evitò con facilità, col braccio in vibranio lo immobilizzò e lo minacciò, aggressivo 'Lascia perdere, con me non puoi farcela, stai pure conciato male!'. C'era tanta tensione.

Steve si intromise a separarli, come al solito 'Smettetela, ragazzi, ora basta!' e così Buck si decise a lasciare andare Barton.

'Che cavolo hai nella testa, si può sapere? Sei un vero bastardo!' il Falco non si dava pace, turbato.

Rafflesia parlò, accorata, sperando di placare gli animi 'Clint, lascia stare, ti prego...la cosa più importante è che siamo vivi, tutti e tre e che abbiamo recuperato il microchip. E poi...non è vero che non gli importa di nessuno…ha salvato me, per fortuna...'.

Barton annuì, leggermente più calmo.

James la guardava, incredulo. L'aveva difeso! Le fece un cenno di ringraziamento col capo, che lei colse e contraccambiò.

Rientrarono tutti all'interno della nave. Attraccati al porto, furono riportati alla base dello S.H.I.E.L.D., dove finalmente la donna poté farsi una doccia e rimettersi il suo vestito. Aveva sempre a disposizione la felpa blu per coprirsi, ma pensò fosse meglio restituirla al suo proprietario. Mentre si dirigeva, con Natasha, verso l'uscita, dove gli Avengers e Mac le aspettavano, incrociò il Direttore Fury e l'agente Coulson. Fecero un tratto di strada insieme.

'Devo ringraziarla per Barton. Gli ha salvato la vita. So che gli ha lasciato la sua bombola…è stato un atto di estremo coraggio!' disse Fury.

'Era l'unica cosa da fare, in quel momento, aveva più possibilità di me di risalire...'.

'Mettiamola così, Tyler! Invece, che mi dice dei problemi con Barnes? Mi riferiscono che le abbia mancato di rispetto e che l'abbia abbandonata da sola, con Clint in difficoltà...' il Capo glielo chiese, mentre erano arrivati a ridosso del gruppo in attesa, in un tono di voce più alto, appositamente per farsi sentire. Era stato informato da qualcuno, dell'accaduto.

Rafflesia, con tranquillità, e senza alcun imbarazzo, sminuì i fatti 'Nessun problema col Sergente Barnes, Direttore. A volte non è semplice fidarsi di un'altra persona che si conosce da così poco tempo. In fondo, ce la siamo cavata ed abbiamo portato a termine la nostra missione!'.

Fury le strinse la mano e si accomiatò, così Coulson, che era rimasto in silenzio.

'Sei proprio una signora, quello spaccone non lo meritava, a momenti vi faceva stirare le zampe' le disse Nat, a bassa voce.

'Bellezze, che ne dite di un'abbondante e succulenta colazione? Conosco un posto fantastico!' propose Tony. Era un rito, per stemperare la tensione e l'adrenalina accumulate. E Stark era davvero grato che gli avessero riportato il dispositivo progettato dal padre.

'Per favore, Rafflesia, almeno posso sdebitarmi!' insistette Clint. Sarebbe voluta andare, era primo pomeriggio, aveva una fame da lupi e si era trovata bene a lavorare con loro, tranne per i problemi con James.

Poiché però c'era anche lui, fermo ad attenderle, presunse che sarebbe venuto e preferì soprassedere; rabbrividiva, ogni volta che incrociava i suoi occhi.

'Magari un'altra volta. Prendo un taxi al volo, sperando di non congelare!' Così dicendo, rese la felpa a Barnes.

'Tienila, fuori è molto freddo' gliela porse di nuovo, avvicinandosi. 'Ti sono grato per non aver spifferato nulla a Fury'. La osservò a lungo, con uno sguardo dolce, stavolta.

'Non avevo niente da dirgli, credimi. Grazie ancora per la felpa...' mormorò, a disagio, prima di fare un saluto generale 'ciao a tutti'.

'Amica mia, vuoi un passaggio?' le chiese Mac, affettuoso.

'Certo, approfitto volentieri' rispose, sorridendo.

James Buchanan Barnes si trovò ad invidiare profondamente il seal, mentre lo vedeva allontanarsi, insieme alla ragazza.

Non sapeva proprio cosa gli avesse detto la testa o forse sì. Quando l'aveva vista andare ad aiutare Clint, era stato più forte di lui...se l'era svignata, malamente. Si era sentito geloso della simpatia immediata che aveva percepito si fosse creata fra Rafflesia ed Occhio di Falco. E del feeling di lei con Mac; sull'imbarcazione, mentre si dirigevano al luogo dell'immersione, li aveva visti parlare fitto fitto, mai una pausa e pure di argomenti piuttosto personali. Erano molto affiatati.

Si sentiva in colpa. Punirla in maniera così assurda perché lui non era più in grado di stare al mondo, neanche di avere un dialogo decente, con chicchessia... l'agente Tyler si era solo trovata in mezzo alle sue follie, come la frase davvero assurda che aveva sparato nello spogliatoio; roba da matti, odiava quelle volgarità, ma aveva voluto fare il fanfarone, davanti ai colleghi…una figura pessima…casomai avesse voluto chiederle di uscire, quella non avrebbe accettato. Già era tanto che non avesse smesso di rivolgergli la parola…dopo, almeno, si era ravveduto ed aveva provato a riparare a tutti i casini combinati.

Quando Barton era risalito da solo e con la sua bombola, si era sentito morire. Era ridisceso più veloce possibile, l'aveva intercettata, quasi priva di sensi, si era liberato del casco, ed aveva staccato il tubo dell'ossigeno per farla respirare. Grazie a Dio, si era immediatamente ripresa ed erano tornati in superficie, insieme; si era fatta cingere dal braccio in vibranio, senza alcun problema e con le sue capacità, era stato semplice riportarla su.

Di lì a seguire, un mezzo finimondo. Rafflesia non si era curata di lui nemmeno un secondo ed era andata a sincerarsi dello stato di salute di Clint. Prima Mac, e successivamente Barton, avevano cominciato ad attaccarlo, per il suo comportamento. Col Falco era arrivato, addirittura, ad uno scontro fisico...dulcis in fundo, la ragazza aveva zittito tutti, con poche parole. Lo aveva difeso davanti agli Avengers e coperto con Fury...si era salvato dai rimbrotti del Direttore, ma non da quelli di Steve, c'era da aspettarselo.

Dopo la colazione, organizzata da Tony - nella quale si era ritrovato ad un angolo del tavolo, tra Sam e Rogers, con Clint, dalla parte opposta, che lo guardava di traverso - il Capitano lo aveva accompagnato a casa, in auto, e si era fermato davanti l'entrata del portone, per un chiarimento.

'Buck, che stai combinando? Che diamine succede?'.

'Non lo so, sono tanto confuso!'.

'L'ho notato! Sei uno degli Avengers, devi fare squadra con noi, non litigare con gli altri componenti della squadra… oggi tu e Clint quasi vi ammazzavate. Non è solo questo, il problema, vero?'.

'Quella donna mi ha destabilizzato, Steve, mi ha stregato; quando le ero vicino, non riuscivo quasi a respirare, non ragionavo più. Da non credere!'.

'Ti piace parecchio, per carità, è la fine del mondo, ti capisco. Vuoi rivederla? Hai qualcosa in mente?'.

'Non credo di piacerle…'.

'Però ti ha difeso ed, alla fine, le hai salvato la pelle!'.

'Dopo che l'avevo messa in pericolo…ed anche il Falco, un collega…che disastro ho combinato!' esitò 'E' andata così, non pensiamoci più, amico mio, a domani'. Bucky scese dall'auto, chiudendo una conversazione senza senso.


	2. Chapter 2

**10 aprile 2017**

Era uscita dalla sede dell'F.B.I. al solito orario, per andare al parcheggio scoperto assegnatole, a riprendere la macchina.

Lo riconobbe subito, fermo dall'altro lato della strada. Gli occhi di quell'azzurro indefinibile, tendente al ghiaccio, che la fissavano, la barba incolta di qualche giorno e il giaccone che gli aveva visto indosso quel pomeriggio allo S.H.I.E.L.D..

James Buchanan Barnes le fece un mezzo sorriso ed un cenno con la mano.

Era chiaramente lì ad aspettarla. Sentì un crampo alla bocca dello stomaco.

Si trovò ad attraversare la strada, per andargli incontro, con calma.

'Ci.. Ciao...'balbettò lui, quando furono uno di fronte l'altra.

'Ciao...'gli rispose, interdetta. Che diavolo voleva?

'Questi sono per te...' Le porse un mazzetto di fresie bianche, avvolto in una velina chiara, chiuso con un nastrino verde.

Rafflesia aggrottò la fronte, mentre prendeva i fiori. Se li portò al volto, per annusarne il profumo, lo sguardo infelice.

'Non ti piacciono?' le chiese, rammaricato.

'Mio padre comperava sempre a mia madre un mazzetto di fresie bianche, quando era stagione, pure tutti i giorni e si sprigionava un odore meraviglioso, in tutta casa. Lo sentivo quando rientravo da scuola...è passato tanto tempo ma ancora oggi sono i miei fiori preferiti. Non credo di averlo mai raccontato a nessuno... Come lo sapevi?'.

'Non potevo saperlo. Mi hanno fatto pensare a te, solo questo!'.

'Dicono che i profumi, gli aromi non si portino dietro una memoria olfattiva…ho sempre creduto il contrario...grazie, davvero...sono bellissimi!' era sincera.

Bucky pensò che il ricordo di cui parlasse fosse piacevole solo in parte...e che doveva dirle perché fosse lì, ad attenderla. Tuttavia, non riuscì a resistere e le sussurrò 'Tu sei bellissima...molto più dei fiori…'.

Lei lo fissò, taciturna e preoccupata.

'Vorrei parlarti, posso offrirti un caffè da qualche parte?' le domandò.

Ah ecco...'Va bene, di solito vado in quel bar...' indicò una caffetteria, poco lontana.

Si incamminarono, Barnes la mano sinistra nella tasca dei pantaloni, nascosta.

Rafflesia provò a fare conversazione.

'Come vanno le cose allo S.H.I.E.L.D.? Sei riuscito a chiarirti con Clint?'.

L'uomo sospirò 'Non vado d'accordo con gli Avengers, tranne con Steve. E Barton mi vede come il fumo negli occhi, dal giorno dell'immersione più del solito'.

'Immagino'.

Erano arrivati al locale e si erano seduti. Entrambi avevano ordinato un caffè.

'In realtà, il motivo per cui sono qui è che volevo scusarmi con te ' ammise, timidamente.

'Con tre settimane di ritardo, però...' rise.

'Il tempismo non è stato mai il mio forte; in ogni caso, non avrei dovuto né dire quella frase che hai sentito nello spogliatoio né soprattutto mollarti col Falco. Pensi di potermi perdonare?'. La fissò, di nuovo, coi suoi occhi d'argento, sinceramente pentito e lei rabbrividì.

I caffè furono serviti. Attese che la cameriera si allontanasse, per rispondere 'James, l'ho detto anche al tuo collega. È acqua passata, in tutti i sensi. Davvero, per me è così. Scuse accettate'.

'Bene' le fece.

'Perché non mi hai aiutato, quando te l'ho chiesto? Vorrei saperlo, sempre se vuoi dirmelo' ci aveva riflettuto a lungo, in quelle settimane, senza trovare una risposta logica e doveva chiederlo per forza.

Buck arrossì. Era certo che glielo avrebbe domandato. Fu sincero 'Per una mia stupida, infantile, adolescenziale gelosia nei tuoi confronti '.

Era perplessa 'Ovvero? Che vorrebbe dire?'.

'Ho visto che eri entrata in confidenza con Barton e gli altri, e non con me...e poi eri tanto affiatata con Mac. Mi sono comportato come un ragazzino insicuro alla prima cotta'.

'Forse sei un po' pazzo, come dice Clint...' si sentiva, stranamente, lusingata 'e se non l'ho fatto con te è solo perché tu hai messo un muro, col il resto del mondo, per colpa del braccio...oh scusa, ho esagerato...' aveva parlato troppo, senza freni, poca diplomatica. Strano...di solito era più accorta, con gli estranei...

'Hai ragione...anzi...'.

Si irrigidì, capì che erano arrivati al dunque, era chiaro fin dal principio che James non fosse lì solo per le scuse.

'Da quando sono tornato dal condizionamento, non ho provato niente per nessuno... ora che ti ho conosciuta, invece, non riesco a smettere di pensare a te, mai, in ogni istante della giornata'.

Oddio, pensò lei...

Quello continuò 'Mi piacerebbe passare un po' di tempo insieme...andare a cena, al cinema, quello che vuoi tu. Pensi sia possibile?'. C'era voluto tutto il suo coraggio, per questa confessione.

Rafflesia non proferì mezza parola, stringeva forte la tazza del caffè in mano, tanto forte che le nocche le erano diventate bianche. Sentiva, ancora, una tensione alla bocca dello stomaco.

James era trepidante. Non gli aveva detto ancora nulla.

'Merito una risposta...per favore!' insistette.

Gli disse l'unica cosa che pensava davvero 'Non lo so'.

Bucky sospirò. Non era un sì e nemmeno un no. 'Va bene, dammi il cellulare'.

Glielo porse, in silenzio.

'Non ti chiedo il tuo numero di telefono ma ti memorizzo il mio. Se e quando deciderai, chiamami' Non aveva avuto un'idea più brillante ma non poteva lasciare la questione in sospeso, senza tentare il tutto per tutto.

Rafflesia annuì, non troppo convinta. 'Adesso è meglio andare, si è fatto tardi, per me'.

L'uomo la accompagnò fino all'auto. Lei mise sul sedile posteriore i fiori e si girò per salutarlo. Noto che la fissava, immensamente triste e gli si avvicinò; avrebbe voluto dargli un bacio sulla guancia, le si era stretto il cuore a vederlo in quello stato, ma preferì trattenersi.

'Riguardati, promettimelo' lo ammonì.

L'altro abbassò gli occhi, con sconforto 'Va bene'.

L'agente Tyler salì in macchina. Barnes le chiuse la portiera, con galanteria, e la seguì con lo sguardo finché non uscì dal parcheggio.

Lo scrutò, dallo specchietto retrovisore, con un agitazione inconsueta.


	3. Chapter 3

**Aprile 2017**

Rafflesia non lo aveva chiamato e Buck era certo non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Erano passati diversi giorni dal loro stranissimo incontro ed, alla fine, fu costretto a raccontare tutto a Steve, aveva bisogno di un consiglio, disperatamente.

Rogers si fece ripetere l'accaduto, più di una volta e parola per parola. 'Sono stupito che non me lo abbia detto prima. Non mi hai mai nascosto nulla'.

'Che devo fare? Non posso forzare la situazione e costringerla ad uscire con me...'.

Il Capitano non fece commenti ma cominciò a farsi girare il cervello.

Steve doveva assolutamente far sì che il suo migliore amico rivedesse la Tyler, in un modo che paresse casuale, soprattutto a lei.

L'aveva lodata mille volte con Fury, sperando la richiamasse per un'altra missione, cosa che non era accaduta.

Poi aveva pensato di provare con Barton, dato che organizzava una cena per il suo quarantesimo compleanno, una cosetta in grande stile. Quando capitava, gli ricordava come gli avesse salvato la vita. Era arrivato a dirlo pure in presenza di sua moglie, che era rimasta assai colpita. C'era una regola non scritta fra loro, non parlare ai parenti ed agli amici delle missioni e dei pericoli vissuti. Rogers l'aveva infranta. Ed aveva fatto bene! La moglie di Clint fu chiara col consorte; voleva conoscere e ringraziare, di persona, l'agente che lo aveva aiutato. Invitarla alla festa di compleanno le parve l'occasione giusta e lo pregò di farlo, al più presto.

Cap poté ritenersi soddisfatto.

Il Falco chiamò Rafflesia al cellulare, aveva avuto il numero da Coulson.

'Bella, ciao, sono Clint Barton'.

'Buongiorno, come va?' Era meravigliata di quella telefonata.

'Bene, chiaramente solo grazie a te'.

'Smettila, con questa storia, esageri, te l'ho detto tante volte!'.

'Lo farò, ma ad una condizione. Sto organizzando una cena per il mio compleanno, venerdì prossimo. Mi piacerebbe tanto se ci fossi anche tu'.

'Non penso sia il caso, sarà una cosa intima e non conosco nessuno...'era incerta.

'Ti prego, mia moglie vuole incontrarti ed entrambi ci teniamo molto che partecipi…e conosci già tutti noi…per favore!'.

Rafflesia si sentì in difficoltà. Clint era gentile, insistente e quel venerdì sera era libera.

'Benissimo, allora verrò volentieri, grazie. Dimmi dove ed a che ora'.

Steve aveva saputo da Occhio di Falco che Rafflesia aveva accettato. Ora doveva convincere Buck a partecipare al party. Barton lo aveva invitato solo perché era un componente degli Avengers e per l'amicizia con lui, certo non per simpatia, e quello era restio ad andare.

'Vieni, per piacere...già i rapporti sono tanto tesi, su, fallo per me, su, ti prego, ti prego, ti prego...'.

'Piantala, lo sai che odio le feste' si inalberò, all'istante.

'E' deciso, sarai dei nostri; anzi, ti devi comperare un bel vestito! Ti aiuto io a scegliere!'.

Sbuffò; porca misera, se Steve si metteva in testa una cosa, non demordeva, lo stava angosciando. Il Capitan America dell'insistenza!

Sarebbe andato, esclusivamente per un saluto veloce a Clint, e poi si sarebbe dileguato; non aveva senso rimanere troppo tra persone che non lo avevano per niente in simpatia.


	4. Chapter 4

**28 aprile 2017**

Rafflesia aveva optato per un vestito rosso, con una scollatura incredibile; nella parte posteriore, l'abito, che arrivava al ginocchio, era meno scollato. Un paio di favolosi sandali gioiello che salivano lungo la caviglia come serpenti, una borsetta da sera e un soprabito scuro completavano il tutto.

Clint aveva organizzato la festa in un locale che adorava. Lo Skylark, in cima ad un palazzo nei pressi di Times Square. C'era una tipica atmosfera molto newyorkese, una vista mozzafiato, ottimi cocktail e cibo eccezionale.

L'ingresso, buio ed articolato, conduceva ad un ascensore che l'avrebbe portata al bar a più livelli.

Aveva dovuto lasciare lo spolverino nero al guardaroba e si era diretta all'ascensore, con in mano la pochette e la busta col regalo per il festeggiato. Spinse il pulsante per bloccare l'apertura delle porte, in fretta, perché si stavano richiudendo. Evidentemente, qualcuno era entrato, un attimo prima di lei.

Quando si spalancarono, si ritrovò davanti Barnes, sinceramente sbalordito 'Ciao' mormorò, timido, gli occhi sgranati.

'Ciao...buonasera' gli rispose Rafflesia, mettendosi affianco. Erano solo loro due.

'Sei bellissima...' le sussurrò, senza indugio, un impulso irrefrenabile.

'Grazie…Anche tu stai bene, bel vestito...' Era vero, si era rasato, aveva un completo grigio scuro antracite con giacca a due bottoni, una camicia bianca di pregio con le cifre - una sciccheria - ed una cravatta parecchio retrò a righe, sistemata sul collo molto male.

'Ad ogni buon conto, la tua cravatta è un disastro...' non poté fare a meno di confessarglielo, sorridendo 'Ti aiuto?'.

Senza nemmeno aspettare la risposta, si posizionò di fronte all'uomo, che le aveva contraccambiato il sorriso.

'Tienimi questi, per favore' gli passò la borsetta e la busta, sfiorando, con tranquillità, la mano in vibranio.

'L'ha scelta Steve, l'ha voluta comperare a tutti i costi, ma non mi piace per niente, è da vecchio!' rise sul serio, in quel frangente. Era la prima volta che le mostrava un vero sorriso, i candidi denti a illuminargli, finalmente, il bel volto.

Non aveva smesso di fissarla negli occhi, un solo istante, e lei non aveva mai abbassato i suoi.

Si era prefissato di non far scendere lo sguardo al di sotto del viso, poiché la ragazza aveva un vestito così scollato e seducente che non voleva fare altre figuracce.

Rafflesia gli tolse la cravatta e fece per rimettergliela. 'In effetti, stai meglio senza!' la ripiegò per bene e gliela porse. Lui la ripose in tasca e, nel contempo, le restituì le sue cose.

'Accidenti, non ho preso nulla a Clint, come ho potuto scordarlo...' imprecò, guardando la busta, dispiaciuto.

'Facciamo in questo modo, diremo che il mio regalo è da parte di entrambi, che ne dici?' In quell'istante, senza attendere la risposta, staccò dalla busta, contenente il presente, un biglietto legato con un cordoncino colorato, dove aveva scritto gli auguri per il Falco, e lo ripose nella borsetta.

Buck era spiazzato, ma non vedeva altre soluzioni al suo problema; gli altri Avengers si erano, chiaramente, organizzati e neanche Steve gli aveva detto nulla, per prendere un presente. Per di più, la donna che gli aveva rubato i pensieri, nelle ultime settimane, era stata tanto carina, che non poteva permettersi di rifiutare la sua proposta. 'Va bene, grazie… devi dirmi quanto ti devo, voglio pagare la mia metà'.

'Vedremo...sono ancora in debito con te, per la storia della felpa' gli fece, scherzando.

Quello sospirò 'Figurati...Maledizione, odio le feste...'. Una mezza confessione.

'Non piacciono troppo nemmeno a me, però il locale è fantastico, davvero'.

'Forse non mi piace più la gente...' era molto serio, mentre lo mormorava...pensando di aver fatto un'altra gaffe, si voltò verso di lei, rosso in volto come un peperone per l'imbarazzo 'con qualche eccezione...'.

'Sì, James, lo avevo capito, stai tranquillo' le scappò una risatina.

Quando si aprirono le porte dell'ascensore, Rafflesia si trovò a porgergli il braccio, con spontaneità 'Fatti coraggio, andiamo...'.

Colto di sorpresa dalla sua gentilezza, mise il destro sotto il sinistro di lei ed entrarono, insieme, nella sala.

Il locale aveva un arredamento classico, un po' vintage, con divani scuri di pelle e luci suffuse. Le grandi vetrate davano l'impressione immediata di essere proprio tra i grattacieli.

Clint e la moglie attendevano gli ospiti, in una zona limitrofa alle porte dell'ascensore. Occhio di Falco mai pensava di vederli arrivare assieme, per di più sottobraccio.

Non appena lo intercettò, l'agente Tyler lo salutò e si presentò a sua moglie, Laura.

'Auguri!' fece Barnes verso il collega, che era parecchio a disagio 'Grazie di essere venuti!'.

'E' un piccolo pensiero da parte nostra, speriamo ti possa piacere...' Rafflesia diede la busta al Falco, che, come da galateo, aprì subito il regalo, un libro antico sul tiro con l'arco. Ne rimase esterrefatto 'Come lo sapevate? Non avete idea da quanto tempo lo stessi cercando!'.

'Abbiamo chiesto un suggerimento a Natasha, ed ho un amico antiquario, specializzato in libri...non è stato difficile' rispose la ragazza.

Barton era così contento che si ritrovò ad abbracciare sia Rafflesia sia Bucky.

Laura colse l'occasione per prendere da parte l'agente Tyler 'Devo ringraziarti, so che Clint non sarebbe qui oggi a festeggiare, se non lo avessi salvato'.

Lei dovette minimizzare, di nuovo 'L'importante è che sia andato tutto bene, non ho fatto nulla di particolare!'.

'Devo contraddirti; mio marito, che, come avrai capito, è di poche parole, mi ha riferito che sei stata molto coraggiosa; invece, non ne ha una grande opinione di Barnes, ma ho notato è venuto con te...'.

'Non è così male; a volte, nella vita, l'apparenza inganna, credimi' provò a tranquillizzarla. In quel momento l'altra fu chiamata dal Falco, poiché erano arrivati nuovi ospiti.

Rafflesia sentì pronunciare il proprio nome, a gran voce, dal Steve, al bar, con Buck ed una ragazza bionda, molto carina, in un appariscente vestito pieno di lustrini. Pensò fosse la fidanzata di Rogers e così si rivelò. Lavorava anche lei per l'Agenzia, con funzioni amministrative.

Steve le presentò e si strinsero la mano.

'Finalmente ti conosco, questi due ultimamente non fanno che parlare di te! Continuamente!' esordì Sharon Carter. Cap le dette una botta sulla schiena, per indurla a tacere, ma parve non accorgersene.

La moretta, percependo una certa gelosia nel tono della voce, preferì chiarire le cose 'Invece, Steve non ha smesso un attimo di raccontarmi di voi!'. Quella mandò al suo ragazzo un'occhiata languida, mentre James guardò Rafflesia, con sguardo ironico.

Mentre i due si allontanavano, le disse 'Non badarci troppo, gli sta sempre addosso ed è gelosissima. E' una brava ragazza, ma a mio avviso, molto superficiale e, soprattutto, di una noia mortale. Non so come la sopporti, è odiosa...'

'Forse le piace perché è tranquilla come lui, Rogers non mi pare avere grandi sbalzi di personalità o voglia di fare chissà cosa'.

'L'hai inquadrato perfettamente...è così…tu invece, sei sempre diplomatica ed accomodante, come ti ho conosciuto allo S.H.I.E.L.D.?' le chiese.

'Sul lavoro provo a tenere i nervi saldi, invece nella vita privata è diverso, non amo le mezze misure, le situazioni statiche, la noia non fa per me' fu il più sincera possibile.

James sembrò riflettere sulle sue parole; vide, poi, passare un cameriere con un vassoio di flûte di champagne e ne afferrò due al volo. Quello si fermò un attimo, fissando attonito la mano di metallo e girandosi verso Rafflesia, che lo fulminò in un lampo. Se la filò a gambe levate, spaventato e stupito, al tempo stesso, che una donna tanto bella accompagnasse il proprietario di quell'arto disgustoso.

'E' sempre così, non preoccuparti, sono abituato' fece, demoralizzato.

'Io, invece, non sono affatto abituata alla maleducazione altrui…intendi darmelo…il bicchiere?'.

Glielo passò e lei ne prese un sorso. Bucky era rimasto bloccato, ancora umiliato dall'occhiataccia ricevuta.

'Non mi piace bere da sola' gli sussurrò.

'Penso sia meglio che me ne vada, Rafflesia …' sembrava deciso a tornare a casa.

Era così addolorata per l'accaduto che provò a convincerlo 'E' quasi superfluo dirti che la vista è mozzafiato. C'è anche una piccola terrazza dove si può ammirare l'Empire State così vicino che ti sembrerà di toccarlo. Se proprio vuoi andartene, prima devi vederlo!'.

'Va bene' decise di restare, soltanto per starle ancora accanto, almeno qualche altro minuto. La donna gli fece strada verso la terrazza.

'Avevi ragione, è fantastico! New York è bellissima, di notte forse di più' sembrava rinfrancato.

'Sì, l'adoro; sono già venuta altre volte in questo locale, ma resto sempre a bocca aperta del panorama!'

Bucky beveva con calma il suo vino, silenzioso. Era deliziato dalla sua presenza accanto e, quando poteva, sbirciava sempre nella sua direzione.

Se ne era accorta. 'Che c'è?' lo interrogò.

'Non chiedermelo, mi metti in imbarazzo…' le rispose, arrossendo. Fortunatamente, la terrazza era quasi buia.

'Non più di quanto tu già non faccia da solo…' controbatté, d'istinto. Risero, entrambi. Incredibile, stavano flirtando…

'Dove vivi? In quale parte della città?' gli domandò, per chiacchierare e tranquillizzarlo.

'A Brooklyn…io e Steve abitavamo lì, con i nostri genitori, quando ci siamo arruolati. Adesso che siamo tornati alla vita del terzo millennio, abbiamo preso in affitto due appartamenti nella stessa zona, abbastanza vicini. Certo, è molto cambiato, sono passati più di ottant'anni. Comunque, non so se Rogers rimarrà a lungo nel quartiere. Sharon dice che Brooklyn non è di moda ed è lontano dal lavoro e dalla vita sociale…'.

'A me Brooklyn piace e sta diventando una zona molto trendy. A volte, nella vita, è necessario smettere di fissarsi sui dettagli e avere uno sguardo d'insieme, sulle persone e sulle situazioni…in caso contrario si è troppo limitati, soprattutto nei pensieri, come quel cameriere quando ti ha guardato il braccio o come Sharon, quando pensa alla casa del Capitano…'. Aveva abbassato gli occhi sulla sua mano metallica, con serenità, e Barnes sgranato i propri. Lei provò ad essere più leggera, nella conversazione 'Io, invece sto nel West Side, l'appartamento è piccolo, carino ma soprattutto è all'ultimo piano e c'è una bella vista, vedo il fiume dalle finestre del soggiorno…'.

'Alla fidanzata di Steve il tuo quartiere piacerebbe!' fece Bucky, ridendo.

'Ne sono certa. James, devo farti una confessione...avrei voluto chiamarti…non c'è cosa che mi avrebbe fatto più piacere…ho avuto paura, tanta paura...scusami...' glielo rivelò, in un soffio, a voce bassissima, gli occhi ametista nei suoi. Si era sentita in dovere di dirglielo.

Non le rispose, non sapeva cosa ribattere… dentro di sé, per una volta, era certo che non fosse a causa della protesi. Improvvisamente, comprese che aveva paura di rivederlo perché se ne sentiva attratta, perché aveva timore di legarsi a lui…gli parve incredibile, ma era certo, in fondo al cuore, che fosse così…si sentì rinfrancato, almeno un po'.

'Mi prendi qualcosa da mangiare, per piacere? Ho visto delle tartine fantastiche!' con una digressione, lo pregò, l'atmosfera era diventata satura di tensione.

Barnes guardò verso l'interno della sala e vide che, al tavolo degli antipasti, c'era il cameriere tanto spiacevole di prima e capì che glielo aveva chiesto, di proposito. La fissò, negli occhi violetti, accettò la sfida e tornò dentro. Riuscì tranquillo, un attimo dopo, con un piattino con tre tartine rotonde, due con i gamberi ed una col salmone.

'Com'e andata?' gli domandò, addentando una delle tartine con i gamberi. 'Grazie, è buonissima'.

'Bene, pensavi non sarei andato?' James mangiò la sua.

'Ero certa che l'avresti fatto, Sergente…' gli rispose, sicura di sé. 'Questa la dividiamo' prese l'ultima tartina e la morse per metà, poi gliela avvicinò al viso.

L'uomo aprì la bocca e Rafflesia vi depose la parte rimanente. Dopo aver inghiottito il boccone, le afferrò all'improvviso la mano, sul cui indice era rimasta un po' di salsa, se lo portò alle labbra e la leccò via, succhiandole il dito. Non aveva smesso un attimo di fissarla…lei emise un piccolo gemito di piacere, al contatto del dito con la sua bocca, e pensò che stesse per baciarla, poiché erano, oramai, vicinissimi.

'Rientrate, voi due, è ora di metterci a tavola!' sentirono la voce di Natasha, che era uscita in terrazza a chiamarli per la cena.

Romanoff si era trovata davanti una scena inaspettata, un momento particolarmente intimo. Si era voltata, e come un razzo, si era mossa per rientrare, imbarazzata da ciò cui aveva assistito.

'Andiamo?' chiese l'agente Tyler.

'Certo' Bucky le mise la mano destra sulla schiena, mano che la accompagnò, galantemente, fino a quando non si sedette.

Era una splendida tavolata, allestita in una sala riservata. Oltre alla moglie ed ai figli di Clint, c'erano gli Avengers che aveva già conosciuto, Nick Fury e gli amici più stretti di Barton. Si era seduta alla sinistra di James, cosicché il braccio in vibranio non fosse a contatto con altri, circostanza che lui parve apprezzare molto. Di fronte sedevano Rogers e la fidanzata, limitrofi Sam, Natasha, Tony con la sua donna, Pepper.

Non aveva ben capito se gli altri fossero straniti dalla presenza di Buck, che non amavano, ma trovava gli Avengers particolarmente silenziosi, si parlavano a monosillabi. Era un vero peccato, poiché le pietanze erano deliziose. Pensò che il Falco sarebbe rimasto male, se la cena non fosse riuscita in pieno e che, forse, poteva provare ad animare la serata.

'Allora, Steve' fece al Capitano 'che si dice a Brooklyn? Sembra che il quartiere sia molto cambiato rispetto agli anni Quaranta!'.

Rogers sembrò aver trovato un argomento di conversazione interessante; fu lo spunto sia per Steve sia per Bucky di raccontare ai colleghi tutte gli scherzi e le avventure che avevano vissuto da bambini prima e da ragazzi poi. James era simpatico, arguto, divertente. Rafflesia sentì Natasha e Tony ridere come pazzi, e la Romanoff dovette perfino alzarsi per andare in bagno, a sistemare il trucco. Sul finire della cena, l'argomento si fece più serio ed interessante; entrambi narrarono della loro esperienza al fronte, durante la Guerra.

L'agente Tyler aveva saputo far venire fuori il meglio dell'amicizia dei due, e Bucky si era fatto conoscere un po' di più.

'Barnes, sei una forza della natura, davvero, starei ad ascoltare per ore i tuoi racconti, non me lo aspettavo, amico, dobbiamo rifarlo!' gli disse Tony, mentre si alzavano per la torta.

'Grazie' era meravigliato della gentilezza del collega.

'Ti ho sentito pronunciare più parole stasera che da quando ti conosco…è un bene, ovviamente' insistette Sam. 'A cosa si deve questo improvviso cambiamento?'.

Soprassedette alla risposta, pensando che non era a cosa, ma a chi.

Vide Rafflesia, insieme agli altri, in attesa che Clint spegnesse le candeline. Era così bella, seducente, incantevole.

Le si piazzò alle spalle. 'Tutto merito tuo, grazie infinite' mormorò, fissandola, languido.

'Non ho fatto niente, ti ho solo aiutato un pochino…' minimizzò, senza abbassare lo sguardo.

Rimasero in piedi, uno accanto all'altra. Laura portò loro due piatti con le fette di torta, che si ritrovarono a mangiare insieme a Sharon e Steve, sui divani del locale.

'Domani andiamo al mare, ci ha invitato un mio amico che ha un cottage sulla spiaggia, e questo è l'aprile più caldo degli ultimi cent'anni. La casa è grande e ci ha detto che potevamo portare anche qualcun altro. Vi va di venire? E' un posto splendido…' propose la fidanzata di Rogers. 'A meno che non abbiate altri programmi, chiaramente…'.

Rafflesia - che era rimasta interdetta da quell'invito tanto spontaneo quanto cortese – si voltò verso James, in attesa che rispondesse, per entrambi. Il Capitano faceva il gesto del sì con la testa, verso l'amico indeciso.

Quest'ultimo aveva smesso di mangiare il dessert, si era avvicinato all'agente Tyler, sul divano, ed a bassa voce le aveva chiesto 'Ti va di andarci?' Non era affatto entusiasta dell'idea, era chiaro. Lei replicò, di getto 'Sarebbe bello, adoro la spiaggia…però se a te non va, non importa'.

'Va bene, Sharon, grazie, veniamo…' finalmente, accondiscese. Non poteva rinunciare all'occasione di trascorrere una giornata intera con lei, ci si struggeva, letteralmente…si chiese come avrebbe fatto col braccio in vibranio, al mare, pensando che fosse il caso di affrontare un problema alla volta.

Dopo una mezz'ora, la moretta salutò Clint e la sua famiglia, oltre che gli Avengers. Si era scambiata il numero con Sharon e Steve, per organizzarsi per la gita.

James le era rimasto sempre accanto e, quando aveva intuito che stesse per andarsene, si era proposto di scortarla a casa.

'Ti accompagno' le aveva detto, assertivo. Avevano recuperato il soprabito al guardaroba e preso un taxi, insieme.

'Bella serata, vero?' gli chiese, dopo aver dato il suo indirizzo al conducente.

'Sì, mi sono divertito, non lo avrei detto mai…soprattutto perché c'eri tu'.

Glissò, leggermente in imbarazzo. 'Sicuro di voler andare al mare, domani? Ho la sensazione che abbia acconsentito solo per farmi piacere…'.

'Anche se fosse, che ci sarebbe di male?' le rispose…in quel momento, temerario, le prese la mano destra con la sua sana e cominciò ad accarezzarla, dolcemente, con le dita, sul palmo. La avvicinò al viso e le baciò l'incavo del polso.

Rafflesia sentì un fermento dentro di sé, un brivido, che lui parve cogliere all'istante, iniziando a succhiarle l'indice, come aveva fatto, quando avevano mangiato la tartina.

Le si avvicinò e la baciò sulla bocca, delicato. La ragazza sospirò e Barnes si scansò, pensando fosse sufficiente, come primo contatto.

'Hai ancora paura di me?' le chiese, inquieto e preoccupato.

'No…non più' gli mormorò, guardolo, piena di desiderio. Non poteva resistergli, l'aveva capito da tanto.

Lo sfiorò all'angolo della bocca, in quel frangente, piano. James sentiva un trasporto folle per quella donna…iniziò a baciarla, con passione…provò ad insinuare la lingua nella sua bocca, e la sentì schiudere, immediatamente, le labbra per riceverla ed unirla con la propria.

Le mise la mano sulla vita e risalì sulla stoffa rossa del vestito, fino al seno sinistro. Da sotto lo spolverino ma da sopra l'abito, le accarezzò il capezzolo, già turgido per l'eccitazione. Glielo prese fra il pollice e l'indice e lo torse leggermente, senza farle male, solo per darle piacere. Cosa che accadde perché la sentì gemere, fra un bacio e l'altro. Una cosa era certa, prima dell'ibernazione aveva avuto parecchie ragazze e nessuna si era mai lamentata…ancora aveva a mente qualche nozione di quello che piaceva ad una femmina.

Mentre continuava a leccarle le labbra ed a baciarla, spostò la mano destra, sotto il vestito, stavolta, continuando a toccarle il seno, con lo stesso movimento, la meravigliosa sensazione della sua nudità sotto la mano. Rafflesia lo cinse stretta, con le braccia, e gemette ancora più a forte e più a lungo, contraccambiando un bacio via l'altro.

Le appoggiò la mano sul ginocchio, ed iniziò a spostarle la gonna, desiderava tanto accarezzarla fra le gambe, non riusciva a frenare i propri impulsi…risalì verso le mutandine, sfiorando l'interno coscia dell'agente Tyler, che a quel punto si fermò…erano sempre in taxi, i contatti fra di loro diventavano molto intimi e per di più erano quasi arrivati sotto casa sua.

'James…' gli sussurrò 'devo scendere, adesso, quello è il mio palazzo'.

Lui tolse, subito, la mano ed aprì la portiera dell'auto; l'aiutò a scendere e chiese al tassista di aspettarlo.

Rafflesia si tranquillizzò, capendo che non le avrebbe, galantemente, chiesto di salire…era già abbastanza sconvolta.

'Era il mio primo bacio dal 1944…' scherzò James, molto turbato, in maniera evidente, per sdrammatizzare, pure se era vero….

'E' stato all'altezza delle tue aspettative?' gli rispose, a tono.

'Non potevo chiedere di meglio…fantastico…' la fissava negli occhi, le pupille ancora dilatate per l'eccitazione, arrossato nel volto.

'Anche per me…' gli disse.

'Ci vediamo domani, ti vengo a prendere alle dieci per il mare…non vorrei proprio andare, a questo punto ma è meglio così…buonanotte, Rafflesia!' La baciò, sulla guancia, sapendo che se l'avesse fatto in maniera diversa, non sarebbe più risalito sull'auto gialla.

'Buonanotte, James'. Rientrò nel portone di casa.

Rafflesia era nel suo appartamento, e dopo essersi struccata e lavata i denti, si era fatta una doccia, per placare l'eccitazione dei baci appassionati scambiati con il Sergente Barnes… dopo si era coricata a letto ma il sonno stentava a venire. Era ancora adrenalinica. Lui era stato gentile, garbato, affettuoso. Le piaceva molto parlarci. Sotto la finta scorza del duro, c'era qualcuno che desiderava conoscere, come non le capitava da tempo. Ne era tanto attratta, fisicamente e mentalmente, e molto spaventata dall'intensità di quell'emozione...lo aveva percepito già il giorno dell'immersione, che lui fosse speciale... Si chiese come sarebbe trascorsa la giornata successiva.

'Buck, com'è andata?' Steve lo aveva chiamato al cellulare, squillato non appena era rientrato nel taxi, alla volta di Brooklyn.

'Molto bene, sto tornando a casa'.

'L'hai baciata?' Rogers pareva curioso, come quando erano ragazzini e voleva i dettagli dei suoi approcci con le fidanzatine.

'Non sono affari tuoi...' rise.

'È un sì, questo! E vai...dopo tanta fatica!'.

'Che vuoi dire?'.

'Ho perseguitato Clint ed alla fine ha invitato Rafflesia! Tutto merito mio!'.

Barnes aveva immaginato ci fosse sotto lo zampino dell'amico fraterno.

'Insomma, dimmi qualcosa, qualche dettaglio, non farti pregare!'.

'Mi piace così tanto, è stupenda…'

'Era chiaro, e poi?'.

'Ci vediamo domani, al mare, non scocciarmi!'

'Ok, a domani'.

'Steve...Grazie, ti voglio bene! Pure se non te lo dico mai e sembro melenso!'

'Si sono baciati, ottimo!' fece Steve a Sharon.

'Amore, per piacere, ora che li hai fatti incontrare, non impicciarti più. Lascia fare al destino o a loro due'.

'Dici?'.

'Sì, se devono mettersi insieme, lo faranno, non devi forzare la situazione. Buck non mi pare tipo da farsi manipolare. E Rafflesia è una che sa il fatto suo, da quanto ho visto...sono molto più simili di quanto pensi...'.

'In che senso?'.

'Hanno tutti e due gli occhi tristi, malinconici...'.


	5. Chapter 5

**29 aprile 2017**

Bucky era arrivato sotto casa di Rafflesia, venti minuti prima dell'appuntamento. Era agitato. Parecchio. Aveva riposato pochissimo, dopo i baci ardenti della sera precedente.

Pensò di citofonare lo stesso, per avvisarla.

'Sono James e sono in anticipo...ti aspetto giù, scendi quando sei pronta, con comodo'.

'Sali!' Fece lei, prontamente, aprendo il portone.

Il ragazzo andò all'ultimo piano, lo ricordava dal giorno prima.

La trovò, sulla porta di casa, ad attenderlo. Uno spettacolo per gli occhi. Bella da morire coi capelli arruffati, una maglietta oversize e scalza. Una tazza di caffè in mano.

'Buongiorno, sei caduto dal letto?' lo prese in giro.

'Ciao...non mi sono regolato coi tempi' si scusò.

'Entra...non importa...dimmi la verità, morivi dalla voglia di rivedermi…' ridacchiò, molto languida.

'Sì, è vero... ti ho pensata tutta la notte…mi sei mancata tanto e… non vedevo l'ora di rifarlo...' l'attirò a sé, per il primo bacio della giornata. Odorava di buono, sapeva di caffè e biscotti...si scambiarono un unico bacio, intenso e passionale.

'Facciamo così, adesso ti metti seduto qui e mi aspetti'. Indicò lo sgabello alto della cucina. Gli passò il giornale e prese una tazza dallo scaffale, gli versò il caffè e poi si allontanò in direzione della camera da letto. 'Devo andare a prepararmi. Fai come fossi a casa tua'.

Mentre la ragazza era sotto la doccia, Buck fece un giro dell'appartamento, davvero splendido. All'entrata, dietro la porta, una zona con rastrelliera per appendere giacche e cappotti, un soggiorno con un grande divano grigio e due poltrone in pelle nera, limitrofe ad un piccolo camino...era la prima volta che James vedeva un camino in un palazzo di New York!

Di lato al soggiorno, una sala da pranzo con un tavolo posizionato accanto a delle enormi finestre che davano su una veranda arredata, da cui si vedeva il panorama ed il fiume Hudson.

Sulla sinistra, una cucina grigia chiara con le ante di vetro ed un'isola centrale con gli sgabelli, dove lo aveva fatto accomodare. Alle spalle della cucina, una piccolissima veranda coperta, chiusa anch'essa con delle vetrate, arredata con un divanetto ed un tavolino, stracolmo di libri e riviste. Sembrava un angolo personale, più riservato.

Sbirciò, in camera. Era spaziosa, con il soffitto a travi di legno scuro, spiovente, un letto con testiera anch'essa dello stesso materiale, un pouf quadrato a destra, un televisore enorme, un piccolo scrittoio appoggiato sotto la finestra. C'era anche lì un camino, incredibilmente.

Dalla stanza si accedeva sia ad una cabina armadio sia al bagno, che aveva un ulteriore porta che dava sul corridoio, per gli ospiti.

La casa era davvero bella, come gli aveva detto, non enorme, ma lussuosa, gli piacque tanto e si chiese cosa avrebbe pensato lei della sua, molto diversa.

Rafflesia, dopo la doccia, indossò in fretta il costume, una canotta bianca a costine, un paio di bermuda color sabbia e le scarpe da ginnastica e preparò uno zaino con il necessario per la spiaggia.

'Sono pronta, andiamo'. James era immerso nella lettura del giornale. Aveva una maglia a manica lunga leggera bianca ed un paio di pantaloncini blu, scarpe da tennis. Immaginò che volesse coprire il braccio e che avrebbe sofferto il caldo ma preferì non dirgli nulla, sembrava sereno in quel momento.

Scesero in strada 'Mi piace la tua macchina' gli disse, salendo sulla jeep, un vecchio modello Suzuki, azzurro metallizzato, col cambio manuale.

Impostarono il navigatore satellitare portatile all'indirizzo dato da Sharon e James accese la radio, mettendo su un cd di Bruce Springsteen, una raccolta di successi, una canzone più bella dell'altra.

Chiacchierando del più e del meno e parlando di loro stessi, per conoscersi meglio, il tempo volò.

Trovarono con facilità la casa al mare, una villetta agli Hamptons, fronte la spiaggia. Il padrone di casa, Will, avvocato rampante, con una parlantina fluente, molto simpatico, li mise subito a proprio agio. C'erano una decina di persone, oltre a loro quattro.

Quando entrarono all'interno e Sharon li presentò, Rafflesia auspicò che i presenti non si soffermassero troppo sul braccio di James. In effetti, gli altri provarono, con estrema difficoltà, a non guardarlo. Gli fu più facile fissare la bellissima amica del Capitano.

'Se volete cambiarvi, vi mostro lo spogliatoio'. Will li condusse ad una casetta di legno esterna, attrezzata con delle docce, dove avrebbero potuto prepararsi.

Lei si tolse i vestiti, si mise le ciabatte infradito e si spalmò la crema solare. Prese il pareo, l'asciugamano ed il tubo di crema ed andò verso James, che aveva indossato i pantaloncini da mare ma si era lasciato su la maglietta a maniche lunghe.

Si avvicinò...'Non hai intenzione di toglierla, vero?'.

'Per ora no...è un problema?'.

Lo baciò, appassionata 'No, Sergente...avrai tanto caldo, temo...'.

Si sistemarono in spiaggia, sugli asciugamani, vicino Steve e Sharon, a prendere il sole e chiacchierare.

Buck guardava sempre Rafflesia, meravigliosa, in un bikini blu, con i laccetti sui fianchi. Stava parlando della serata appena trascorsa ed ogni tanto gli sorrideva.

'La tua ragazza è strepitosa in costume...' fece il Capitano, ammirato più che mai. Non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal corpo dell'agente Tyler.

'Vacci piano con questi commenti…e piantala, non è la mia ragazza'.

'Secondo me, sì'...rise 'senti, Bucky, stai già sudando come un maiale. Togliti la maglia...nessuno farà caso al braccio, lo sanno, hanno visto già la mano...'.

'Non posso, non riesco...'.

'Fa come vuoi, che testardo sei, però...'.

'É troppo caldo, andiamo a fare un bagno?' propose Sharon. In effetti, era umido ed afoso.

'Ottima idea, venite?' rispose la Tyler.

'Magari più tardi…' disse James.

Rogers si mosse verso il mare, con le due ragazze.

La temperatura era rovente. Bucky rientrò in casa a prendere una bevanda fresca e, dal patio, vide Rafflesia, con tutti gli altri...si schizzavano, si rincorrevano e ridevano. Gli sembrò pure che Will le stesse parecchio addosso; come dargli torto? Sarebbe dovuto esserci lui lì, accanto a lei, ma proprio non poteva.

La osservò uscire dall'acqua e dirigersi verso la villetta. Era molto sostenuta, ombrosa. 'Prendi il tuo asciugamano e seguimi' lo ammonì, mentre afferrava il proprio. 'Andiamo'.

'Dove?'.

'A fare una passeggiata, solo noi due'. Lo prese per mano, con un sorriso, stavolta.

Camminando, per una decina di minuti, giunsero ad insenatura, riparata da degli scogli, dove la spiaggia era completamente deserta.

'Perché mi hai portato qui?' si lamentò, intuendone le intenzioni.

Non gli disse nulla ma lo strinse a sé e lo baciò, impetuosa; gli si era quasi avvinghiata e percepì la sua eccitazione, attraverso i pantaloncini da mare.

'Facciamo un patto...fino alle otto di stasera tu farai tutto ciò che voglio io...' lo baciò di nuovo' e poi, fino alle otto di domani mattina, farò io tutto quello che tu vorrai...tutto, James...che te me pare? Accetti?' Lo disse maliziosa, con la voce arrochita dal desiderio, insinuando la lingua nella sua bocca.

'Sei seria?'.

'Mai stata così seria e sicura. Che mi dici?'.

'Accetto, ovviamente...' Non poteva resistere, nemmeno per il braccio, a quella proposta favolosa e, forse, indecente.

Rafflesia fece un passo indietro. Era chiaro, desiderava si togliesse quella maledetta maglietta, ma voleva che lo facesse nella maniera meno traumatica possibile, per sé stesso.

Mise le mani dietro la schiena e si sciolse i laccetti del reggiseno del bikini, che cadde a terra.

Bucky aveva lo sguardo fisso sul suo bellissimo petto. L'aveva toccata sotto il vestito e ne aveva intuito le forme ma vederla così, davanti a sé, era molto diverso. Era perfetta. I seni sodi, armonici, con i capezzoli rosei, induriti dal bagno e dall'eccitazione.

Desiderò spogliarsi, ed in fretta. Era la prima volta che levava la maglia davanti a qualcuno che non fosse un medico o ai colleghi nello spogliatoio. Si fece coraggio e si liberò dell'indumento.

Lei si avvicinò e lo baciò, ancora, facendo aderire il seno al suo torace. Lo solleticò coi capezzoli turgidi, strusciandoglisi addosso, languidamente.

'Sono tutto sudato, lascia stare' sospirò, estasiato da quel contatto.

'Sai di buono, invece, non lamentarti per ogni cosa'. Si era scansata di pochissimo. 'Toccami, come hai fatto ieri sera nel taxi, mi è piaciuto tanto...' glielo chiese, svenevole.

Mentre muoveva la destra verso il suo petto, Rafflesia lo bloccò. 'Con l'altra mano...'

'No, non posso...'. Era impazzita, con l'arto di metallo proprio no, una follia…

'Certo che puoi...non hai compreso il gioco? Pensavo fosse facile ubbidire ad un mio ordine, sei un soldato...hai paura tu, adesso?'.

'Sì, di farti male e ...di farti schifo...non riesco...' si lamentò.

Gli prese la mano in vibranio e se la posizionò sul seno. 'Schifo no, secondo me male nemmeno. Toccami, James, per favore'. Lo pregò.

Lui ispirò e con il pollice e l'indice della sinistra le torse, leggero, il capezzolo, ripetendo, esattamente, il movimento della sera precedente.

'Un po' più forte' lo invitò, ancora. Provò, timoroso. La sentì gemere, come nel taxi, di passione autentica, non stava affatto fingendo.

Buck continuò ad eccitarla, calibrando l'intensità del tocco, e la sentì mugolare di piacere, sempre più.

'Era così complicato, Sergente?' lo chiese, ironica, mentre l'uomo si abbassava verso il suo petto, per succhiarle i capezzoli eretti, alternativamente. 'Sei un amore' le bisbigliò, a mille, mai pago del sapore della sua pelle.

Lei lo cinse, con entrambe le braccia dietro la testa, per riportare i loro volti vicini e, dopo qualche altro bacio, propose 'Facciamo il bagno, insieme?'.

'Certo, quello che vuoi, è il nostro patto' non era contento, avrebbe continuato quegli approcci così carnali, senza smettere più.

Si presero per mano e si immersero nell'acqua. Il mare era calmo e la temperatura piacevole. Nuotarono per un po', vicini. Poi Rafflesia lo chiamò. 'Vieni qui...' lo strinse ancora a sé e lo baciò, di nuovo. Ogni bacio era meglio del precedente, più intenso, più intimo.

Le cicatrici che Buck aveva a contorno della spalla, dov'era attaccato il braccio in vibranio, in effetti, erano piuttosto brutte ma superati i primi momenti, la ragazza non ci aveva più fatto caso; probabilmente, il diretto interessato era così tormentato dal problema che si vedeva peggio di come fosse in realtà.

'Dobbiamo tornare dagli altri, è ora di pranzo' lo sollecitò.

'Non mi va...preferisco stare qui con te...' mugolò lui.

'Anche io...ma lo sai come andrebbe a finire e voglio farlo, la prima volta, in un ambiente più intimo'.

Bucky non poté che concordare, stante l'irrefrenabile desiderio che covava. Avrebbe dovuto aspettare il suo turno, per eventuali richieste.

Rafflesia, uscendo dall'acqua, recuperò il reggiseno del costume, lo sciacquò e lo indossò, nuovamente.

'Sei così bella, ti guarderei tutto il giorno...'.

'Anche tu' gli disse.

'Sono diventato un mostro, non prendermi in giro...' era avvilito.

Si rabbuiò...'Non è vero, tu per me sei bellissimo…' Si allontanò di qualche passo.

La raggiunse e le prese la mano 'Perdonami, mi spiace...non sono abituato a sentirmi dire certe cose, da molto tempo...'.

'Dovrai farlo di nuovo, Sergente! Su questo non transigo!' lo ammonì, sbaciucchiandolo ancora.

Pranzarono con gli altri, una fantastica grigliata; un amico di Will era un asso al barbecue e la carne era buonissima. Il pomeriggio trascorse in allegria, giocarono a carte, fecero un altro lunghissimo bagno...nessuno parve fare troppo caso al braccio metallico ed alle cicatrici di Bucky. Rafflesia aveva capito che i conoscenti di Sharon erano persone carine e, certo, Rogers gli aveva fatto il lavaggio del cervello per proteggere l'amico.

L'agente Tyler andò a fare la doccia, nello spogliatoio, per togliersi la salsedine di dosso e lavare i capelli. Nel box antistante, c'era Sharon.

'Andate d'accordo, tu e Buck, si sente che c'è un feeling fortissimo; sono contenta, James se lo merita, è un bravo ragazzo…qual è il tuo segreto?'.

'Scusa, che intendi?' le domandò.

'Steve è molto freddo con me, un ghiacciolo; sono una persona tranquilla, però, a volte, mi sento trascurata e poco apprezzata, non ha un minimo di verve. A letto è un disastro, avesse mai cambiato posizione! Sto pensando di lasciarlo, sai, la mia priorità è il matrimonio, posso tollerare che non sia il massimo della passione, ma non che sia il minimo dell'impegno'.

'Digli apertamente cosa provi, cosa ti piace pure nel sesso, ciò che desideri per la tua vita; devi essere sincera, è il tuo compagno... tenta, prima di chiudere la vostra relazione in via definitiva!'.

Sharon annuì, non troppo convinta.

Rafflesia ebbe un'idea, ma avrebbe avuto necessità della collaborazione di Buck.

Will insisteva 'Rimanete, ordiniamo una pizza...'

'No, grazie, siamo stati benissimo ma preferisco tornare' Rafflesia aveva solo voglia di andare a casa.

'Se vuoi, ci possiamo trattenere...'le fece James.

'Sono le sei di pomeriggio e tocca ancora a me decidere, stiamo per conto nostro, noi due soli' controbatté lei.

Bucky annuì, pensando, eccitato, a quando sarebbe arrivato il proprio turno di gioco.

Durante il percorso in auto si tenevano per mano, sempre Springsteen in sottofondo. Ad una curva, l'uomo perse, per un attimo, il controllo del volante, che teneva con la mano sinistra, e sbandò, leggermente, verso il centro della carreggiata.

Rafflesia fu sbalzata avanti, ma lui riuscì a mantenere la direzione di marcia, e si accostò di lato, sulla corsia di emergenza. Dietro, i clacson degli altri veicoli.

'Che succede?' gli chiese, molto agitata.

'Ho un crampo alla spalla, mi fa malissimo...a volte mi capita'.

'Levati la maglia' si sganciò la cintura e si mise in ginocchio sul sedile, verso James, che nel frattempo si era tolto anche lui la cintura di sicurezza e per una volta si era spogliato, senza troppe lamentele.

Iniziò a massaggiarlo, all'altezza delle cicatrici, mentre lo vedeva sofferente, sudato e pallido. Si lamentò un po' ma qualche minuto dopo sembrò stare meglio…mai, mai, avrebbe voluto trovarsi in quella situazione.

'Devo confessarti una cosa...' le fece, tentennante 'non credo che tu lo abbia capito e non so se qualcuno te lo abbia detto, ma il mio braccio bionico, da tempo, non è più agganciato alla spalla in maniera fissa…'.

Lo guardò, sorpresa...L'uomo continuò la confessione 'In realtà, è una protesi metallica che si fissa al...' deglutì, in imbarazzo 'al moncherino del braccio, appena sotto la spalla; non ci dormo mai e provo a stare senza più tempo possibile ma oggi mi sta dando fastidio da morire... tra la festa del Falco e la giornata al mare, credo di averlo tenuto su troppo tempo' era molto scoraggiato.

'Accidenti, avresti dovuto dirmelo! La storia, per intero!' lo rimproverò, aspramente.

'Mi dispiace molto...'.

'E' tutto il giorno che ti scusi! Affrontiamo un problema alla volta. Come posso aiutarti?'.

'Niente, oddio, non lo so, forse dovrei provare a toglierlo' era nel panico.

'Che aspetti?'.

Non le rispose...

La Tyler insistette. 'Facciamo in questo modo. Scendo dall'auto, dobbiamo scambiarci di posto, tu non puoi assolutamente guidare e dovrò farlo io; mettiti al mio e levati la protesi. Non voglio sentire altre lamentele'.

'Ok...'mormorò James, con voce flebile, mentre si spostava a destra.

Lei scese dalla macchina; vide che si era liberato del braccio, che aveva riposto sul sedile posteriore e si era rimesso la maglietta all'istante, così risalì in auto.

'Come va, adesso? gli domandò.

'Meglio, ma la pelle è parecchio arrossata, tra la crema solare, la salsedine e la sabbia è successo un disastro' almeno, stavolta, fu più sincero.

'Ti è già accaduto? Come hai risolto? Andiamo alla base?' era molto preoccupata e fece le domande a raffica.

'Le altre volte avevo meno fastidio...portami solo a casa, ci metto del ghiaccio e ti pago un taxi...'.

'Te lo scordi, Sergente Barnes, adesso facciamo a modo mio!' Era infuriata...al volante, a velocità parecchio sostenuta. James gli stava facendo perdere la pazienza, non era facile gestirlo in quelle condizioni. Indossò l'auricolare del cellulare e cercò un numero in rubrica.

'Chi chiami? Per favore, non Steve, ti prego, verrebbe subito, non voglio che si agiti!' l'uomo alzò la voce.

'Non telefono a Rogers, ma a qualcuno che non può dirmi di no!' lo tranquillizzò.

Fece il numero di Barton. Quando quest'ultimo rispose, fu telegrafica 'Clint, ciao, ho bisogno che tu mi faccia contattare dal medico dello S.H.I.E.L.D. che segue Barnes. E' urgente. Dagli il mio numero e non dire niente a nessuno, è un favore personale'. Fu talmente decisa che non le chiese nulla.

'Certo, provo a farti chiamare prima possibile!' le promise Barton.

'Che diavolo stai facendo?' Bucky si mise a gridare in auto, aggressivo da morire, il volto trasfigurato 'Non voglio il tuo aiuto, che ti sei messa in testa?'.

Erano arrivati ad un grande distributore di benzina, con annesso un supermercato ed un ristorante e Rafflesia entrò nel parcheggio. Tirò il freno a mano, spense l'auto e lo guardò, inquieta.

'Sergente, proverò ad essere più chiara possibile. Datti una calmata. Ti giuro che se ti rivolgi ancora a me in questo modo, non mi vedrai mai più. Hai capito?' strillò più forte di lui, che, muto, guardava a terra. 'Ti ho chiesto sei mi hai capito! Allora?' lo incalzò, di nuovo.

'Sì' le rispose, un monosillabo, ancora gli occhi bassi.

Il cellulare della ragazza squillò, un numero che non conosceva. Bene, pensò, era il medico, di sicuro.

'Agente speciale Rafflesia Tyler' rispose, in tono professionale.

Il dottore, evidentemente, le fece delle domande sullo stato di salute del paziente e lei spiegò l'accaduto. Aveva bisogno di qualche consiglio, per curarlo. Il medico le domandò di guardare il punto dove il braccio bionico si attaccava alla spalla, per capire, con esattezza, quali medicinali potessero dargli sollievo.

'Alzati la maglietta' gli chiese, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Lui obbedì, stavolta, senza fiatare, profondamente in pena per quello che stava per accedere; pregò che la donna non ne avesse ribrezzo.

Esaminò la pelle, che si stava iniziando a lacerare ed era molto irritata. Per fortuna, le abrasioni non erano ancora profonde. Riferì al dottore quanto aveva rilevato; quest'ultimo le spiegò cosa fare e si salutarono.

Si girò versò Bucky e gli fece una carezza sul viso 'Prova a stare tranquillo! Vado al supermercato, dentro c'è una farmacia, torno appena possibile! Vedrai, andrà tutto bene!'. Prima di allontanarsi, lo baciò sulle labbra, sorridendo.

'Rafflesia...grazie' mormorò, con gli occhi lucidi. Era tanto bella, soprattutto nell'anima, pensò.

Prese una crema antibiotica, garze, cotone, una boccetta di disinfettante, delle bustine di ghiaccio secco, un antinfiammatorio in compresse e del succo d'arancia.

'Eccomi, prendi queste' gli diede due compresse e la bottiglietta del succo d'arancia, già stappata. Mentre lui inghiottiva le capsule, aprì la confezione del ghiaccio secco e ruppe la bustina, che si gonfiò, immediatamente. 'Mettilo sotto la spalla, per una ventina di minuti, per il resto si va a casa mia'.

Rafflesia corse a velocità folle; se l'avessero fermata avrebbe potuto mostrare il tesserino dell'F.B.I..

Parcheggiò sotto casa ed aiutò James a scendere. Prese solo le chiavi, il telefono, le medicine e l'arto metallico, che aveva avvolto nell'asciugamano del mare. Certo non poteva lasciarlo lì. Con calma, avrebbe recuperato i loro zaini.

'E' la prima volta che vedo una donna portare il mio braccio...' lui scherzò.

'E' un onore, per me' rise 'Su, muoviamoci'.

Salirono con l'ascensore, l'agente Tyler aprì la porta e lo condusse in camera 'Ora spogliati e mettiti sul letto...'.

'Tocca a me fare le richieste, ragazzina, sono passate le otto, è il mio turno ora...' scherzò. Ubbidì e si distese, col solo intimo indosso, sul telo di spugna bianca che lei aveva appoggiato, su un lato del letto matrimoniale.

Era andata in bagno e tornata con un bacinella 'Devo lavarti sotto la spalla, con acqua e sapone, per togliere i residui di sporco. Poi la disinfetterò e stenderò la crema antibiotica che ho preso in farmacia. Sei pronto?'.

'Sì...al fronte le infermiere non erano carine e sexy come te, sono fortunato, oggi...' faceva lo scemo ma, in verità, il pensiero che lo guardasse ancora, lo lavasse e lo toccasse sotto il moncherino, lo terrorizzava.

Rafflesia bagnò la spugna e pulì, con accuratezza, la pelle sporca. Aprì il disinfettante, e con delle garze, la tamponò. Bucky si lamentò, la parte lesa gli bruciava.

'Ti sta bene, dovevi dirmi della protesi...lasciamo che la pelle si asciughi e ti spalmo la crema; se senti pulsare, sotto o sopra la spalla, devi mettere di nuovo il ghiaccio. E' tutto chiaro?' gli domandò.

Annuì. La ragazza era tranquilla, pareva fosse una cosa normalissima medicarlo, era così preoccupata... l'adorava.

Dopo qualche minuto, aprì il tubetto di pomata e gliene mise un po' sotto il braccio, dove si attaccava la protesi, con un movimento rotatorio. James rabbrividì al suo tocco. Nessun altro, medici a parte, l'aveva mai sfiorato lì, in nessun modo.

La vide appoggiare una bottiglietta d'acqua, il telecomando della tv ed il cordless sul comodino. 'Scendo giù in macchina, per recuperare i nostri zaini, riposati' gli consigliò.

'Baciami, immediatamente' le disse 'ora prendi ordini solo da me...' lo desiderava tanto.

Rafflesia appiccicò la bocca a quella dell'uomo steso sul letto di casa sua. 'Torno presto, aspettami, così proseguiamo...'. Uscì in fretta, facendogli l'occhiolino.

Al suo ritorno, invece, lo trovò addormentato. Lo coprì con una coperta leggera e provò a fare meno rumore possibile. Svuotò lo zaino, spostò il braccio sul pouf, vicino al letto, posizionato dalla parte di Buck, andò in bagno e indossò la maglia oversize che usava come camicia da notte.

Gli si stese accanto, e lo abbracciò, dal lato destro, carezzandogli il torace, con delicatezza. Riposava sereno, forse il dolore era passato, sperò. Stette ferma, per non disturbarlo.

Quando aprì gli occhi, si chiese, per un attimo, dove fosse. Aveva dormito due ore, di un sonno profondo, in un letto sconosciuto. Subito percepì il corpo di Rafflesia, abbracciato al proprio e la sua mano, che lo sfiorava.

'Ciao...come va?' gli domandò, con un bel sorriso.

'Meglio...' si girò leggermente, sul fianco, la spalla tirava un po' ma si sentiva molto bene 'Come posso ringraziarti?' le rispose, mentre la baciava sul collo, con le labbra umide.

'Non ringraziarmi...devi solo...continuare quello che stai facendo' disse, con una risatina.

James la baciò ancora sul collo e dietro l'orecchio, all'attaccatura dei capelli, per poi dedicarsi alla sua bocca rosea. Provò ad alzarle la maglietta e lei lo aiutò nel gesto.

'Togliti le mutandine' le ordinò. Rafflesia lo fece, immediatamente, aveva promesso, ora l'uomo comandava il gioco. Era davvero meravigliosa, pensò lui, vedendola, per la prima volta, completamente nuda.

Poiché, con un braccio solo, il suo raggio di azione era più limitato, approfittò del momentaneo potere. 'Spogliami' le chiese. Sentì le sue mani sulla vita che allentavano l'elastico dei boxer, e facevano scendere l'indumento fino alle caviglie, per liberarlo. Lei notò, eccitata, che fosse già pronto per l'amore.

'Mettiti giù e non ti muovere...' la ammonì. Si stese sul letto, supina. Se lo ritrovò addosso, sopra di sé, che la guardava, gli occhi accecati di passione. 'Voglio baciarti e leccarti in ogni centimetro di pelle, tu sta ferma' così dicendo, ricominciò a baciarla sul viso e sul collo... poi sul petto, ciucciando i meravigliosi capezzoli rosati...grandi, immensi, una favola...non aveva mai visto dei seni così belli, perfetti come due pesche mature...ci avrebbe passato la notte, su quei seni, ma aveva troppa voglia di lei, per non continuare il gioco…

Proseguì, leccandola sul ventre ed all'interno della peluria umida fra le cosce, lungamente, aprendole le carni 'E' lo stesso colore delle tue labbra e dei tuoi capezzoli... sei stupefacente, qui…' le sussurrò, mentre la stimolava e la sentiva gemere al contatto con la bocca, ogni volta che la sfiorava.

Lei percepiva il leggero solletico dei capelli lunghi di Buck, oltre ad un piacere inenarrabile...La baciò, sulle gambe fino ai piedi…di nuovo, le ingiunse 'Girati, a pancia in sotto'.

Accondiscese, le piaceva troppo. Barnes riprese a baciarla ed a leccarla, dalle dita dei piedi fino alla parte anteriore delle cosce, mordicchiandola. Quando arrivò al sedere, fece un'altra richiesta. 'Apri leggermente le gambe'. Le dischiuse, di poco e lui cominciò a lapparle la linea interna delle natiche, fino al punto più nascosto del suo corpo, più in profondità che poté, con la punta della lingua...oddio, era splendida anche lì... la udì sospirare e rabbrividire, a lungo.

Si dedicò, poi, alla schiena ed alle spalle della compagna, con una miriade di baci, caldi ed umidi, morsetti, succhiotti...non c'era un pezzo di pelle che non avesse baciato o leccato, questo era certo. 'Voltati' le disse, infine.

Mentre si girò di nuovo, la baciò, con passione, in bocca, finalmente. Lei sentì il sapore salino dei propri umori, di cui era completamente intrisa. Allargò le cosce per accoglierlo, e Buck la possedette, con facilità. Era strettissima, stupenda.

Un piacere sempre più violento la stava cogliendo, all'aumentato ritmo delle spinte del partner…l'uomo si fermò, qualche secondo, per fissarla, con intensità; Rafflesia lo guardò, a sua volta, stupita che si fosse bloccato, in quel momento. Le mormorò, con dolcezza '...Ti amo...' e riattaccò a muoversi più veloce, entrando e uscendo dalla sua intimità, con tutto il vigore che riusciva a metterci. Sentendo le contrazioni del sesso di lei, sul proprio, Bucky venne, appagato, dentro la compagna, inondandola completamente del proprio nettare. I loro mugolii riempirono la stanza, per molto tempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**30 aprile 2017**

La tenne stretta col braccio sano, mentre la fissava negli occhi. Nessuno dei due parlava, ma ancora ansimavano, sudati, dopo l'amore. Rafflesia era felicemente stupita di essere stata così bene, con una persona conosciuta da poco tempo. Buck non smetteva di guardarla, nemmeno per un secondo, negli ammalianti occhi d'ametista.

'Lo sai che la lussuria è uno dei sette peccati capitali, Sergente Barnes?' gli chiese.

'E tu lo sai, che se è così, ti farò peccare molto a lungo?' le rispose.

Lei sbottò a ridere e quello continuò 'Soprattutto se mi chiami Sergente Barnes, mi fai perdere la ragione, ragazzina'.

'Ragazzina? Perché?'.

'Io sono nato nel 1917, per me sei una ragazzina! La mia ragazzina, chiaramente!'.

'Sei uno sciocco, ecco cosa sei…' si alzò, per andare in bagno, per rinfrescarsi, e lui la seguì, per fare altrettanto.

'Ordiniamo qualcosa da mangiare? Ci sono dei posti, qui intorno, che consegnano tutta la notte…vuoi pizza o cinese?' gli domandò, ancora svestita.

'Pizza per me, il cinese non l'ho mai mangiato' le rispose.

Prese il telefono da sopra il comodino e chiamò 'Buonasera, sono Rafflesia Tyler, vorrei il solito, per due…ok, grazie a dopo…' si girò verso Bucky, con fare dispettoso 'stanotte riso e pollo alle mandorle, Sergente, ci vorrà una mezz'ora'.

'Sei impossibile! Non hai ancora capito che fino a domattina comando io, non tu! Che roba!' sghignazzò, di gusto. Si era diretto verso il pouf, a rimirare la protesi 'Ancora rido, all'immagine di te che porti in ascensore il mio braccio, avvolto nell'asciugamano del mare, mi rimarrà impressa nella testa per tutta la vita…'.

'James…' lo chiamò, con voce appassionata.

Si girò e la vide, nuda, sul letto, le gambe piegate, le cosce completamente aperte nella sua direzione. Smise di respirare.

'Cambiamo le regole del gioco?' gli domandò, accecata dal desiderio.

'Sì, sì…'balbettò...l'avrebbe fatto ammattire, letteralmente, era uno spettacolo eccezionale...

'Ti ricordi la frase che hai detto su di me, nello spogliatoio dello S.H.I.E.L.D., agli altri Avengers?'

'Non potrò mai dimenticarla…' mormorò, ancora imbarazzato. Non aveva intuito dove volesse arrivare.

'No, non potrai…voglio che tu mi faccia godere, Sergente, adesso'. Voleva realizzare il suo sogno erotico, forse quello di entrambi.

Lui deglutì e le si avvicinò. In ginocchio sul letto, in mezzo alle sue gambe, mise la bocca sul sesso umido, a cercare con la lingua il meraviglioso bottoncino in rilievo.

Ci passò la punta e lo succhiò, con delicatezza, infilando le dita della mano destra nella sua intimità. La sentiva ansimare. La stimolò per un po', aumentando l'intensità della suzione… non resistette e si posizionò di fianco per baciarla, il volto e la bocca pieno di ambrosia. 'Ti piace il tuo sapore?' le chiese, sfacciato…'Perché a me fa impazzire…tu mi fai impazzire, ragazzina'.

Rafflesia annuì e con la lingua e le labbra glielo tolse tutto, dal viso. Mentre continuavano a baciarsi, in quel modo tanto lussurioso, Barnes proseguì ad eccitarla. Con il pollice le titillava il clitoride, con movimenti circolari, e con le altre dita era entrato, completamente, in lei.

Pensò che potesse spingersi oltre. Con il medio, lubrificato dai suoi umori, provò a insinuarsi nella parte più posteriore, in mezzo alle natiche, dove prima le era piaciuto così tanto. Sulle prime, sentì una certa resistenza e Rafflesia irrigidirsi…nessuno l'aveva mai toccata lì ed in quel modo…pian piano, si tranquillizzò e la penetrò con le dita, anche da dietro, in profondità.

La ragazza staccò le labbra dalla sua bocca, e cominciò a gemere, in maniera incontrollata…era scossa da tremiti di piacere che non riusciva nemmeno a gestire, pareva una cagnolina in calore, appassionata, dolce e lussuriosa, allo stesso tempo. Buck le fissava il volto in completa estasi, ammaliato.

Quando smise di sussultare, gli spostò la mano, che era rimasta ancora in mezzo alle sue gambe e si girò sul fianco opposto, di spalle; si sentiva scossa ed in difficoltà, per quell'orgasmo così travolgente, quasi in imbarazzo di essersi lasciata tanto andare.

'Voltati verso di me, non hai nulla di cui vergognarti; è stato bellissimo, desideravo farlo da quando ti ho visto, lo sai...non c'è cosa più bella, per me, che vederti venire…' il tono di James era serio.

Lei cambiò posizione, più tranquilla, e lo guardò, con intensità.

'Sei stata bene?' le domandò.

Rafflesia annuì. La baciò sulla fronte, gli occhi spiritati dalla grande eccitazione ancora inesplosa.

Mentre la ragazza pensava a come contraccambiare il piacere ricevuto, Barnes fu, inaspettatamente, sfrontato ed impudente 'Hai visto quanto ti ho fatto godere, con una mano sola?' le disse, inorgoglito del servizio reso.

Quella si alzò a sedere, di scatto, attonita e pallida. Poche parole distruttive dell'intimità costruita.

'Vattene!' gli sibilò, glaciale, mentre lasciava il letto; si infilò al volo la maglietta, andò in bagno e chiuse la porta. Si sedette sul bordo della vasca. Cosa aveva nella testa, quell'uomo? Il cuore le batteva all'impazzata, ancora. Era turbata, dall'eccitazione provata, da una parte, e dall'assurda frase ascoltata, dall'altra. Provò a calmarsi, sperando che Buck fosse tornato a casa propria. In realtà, non aveva sentito alcun rumore provenire dall'altra stanza, ma non intendeva rimanere chiusa nella toilette... quello era il suo appartamento, alla fine.

Lo trovò, seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto, che fissava, disgustato, il braccio metallico appoggiato sul pouf, gli occhi pieni di lacrime, in preda alla disperazione.

'Non riesco ad alzarmi, appena posso vado via…scusami...' lo disse in un soffio, attonito. Non poteva nemmeno muoversi, per lo choc e la vergogna.

Rafflesia si sentì mancare, d'infelicità; lo raggiunse e gli si sedette accanto, anche lei appoggiata alla testiera del letto.

'A volte si dicono cose che non si pensano. James, non voglio che te ne vada, sul serio…' gli si accostò, i visi vicinissimi. Poteva vedergli le lacrime ancora scendere dagli occhi, uno strazio immenso.

'Nemmeno io volevo pronunciare quella frase, perdonami, mi dispiace tanto, non riesco più a gestire le mie emozioni e finisco per dire sempre la cosa sbagliata; da quando sono tornato dal condizionamento, è tutto molto difficile...'.

'Devi promettermi che non dirai mai più una cosa del genere, e nemmeno la penserai; per me non hai niente di meno degli altri, dovresti averlo capito. Sei solo tu che pensi sempre al braccio che non hai, non io. E credo di avertelo ampiamente dimostrato. Se pensi che non sia vero, o hai problemi a stare con me o a fare l'amore con me, meglio che la facciamo finita…' preferì essere sincera e diretta.

'Rafflesia, non è così…ti amo…non posso perderti ora che ti ho trovato, ti prego…' bisbigliò.

Sentirono suonare. Era arrivata la consegna del cibo cinese. 'Va bene, soffiati il naso e raggiungimi in cucina, Sergente, così mangiamo! Tutto questo sesso mi ha fatto venire un certo appetito'. Provò a sdrammatizzare, mentre andava verso il citofono.

'Ti piace?' gli chiese Rafflesia.

'Sì, è un sapore nuovo e strano ma è buono' in effetti gli piaceva, parecchio.

'Vuoi provare ad usare le bacchette?' aveva apparecchiato e messo una forchetta vicino al piatto di Buck. Per sé, i bastoncini in legno, che forniva il servizio a domicilio.

'Dici che riesco?'.

'Probabile. Ti faccio vedere'. Si alzò, gli si mise accanto e gli posizionò le bacchette nella mano destra, mostrando il movimento. Bucky lo ripeté, alla perfezione, pescando dal cartone un pezzetto di pollo alle mandorle.

'Bravissimo. Lo sapevo che non avresti avuto difficoltà, hai sviluppato così tanto la motricità fine della mano e delle dita che puoi fare tutto'. Ridacchiò.

'Sarebbe una battuta, ragazzina?' le domandò, ancora rabbuiato.

'La verità, credo, Sergente Barnes...te la sei cercata, però' gli rispose, per le rime.

Terminarono la cena, in tranquillità. Mentre Rafflesia buttava via i contenitori del cibo da asporto, lui guardava fuori dalla finestra, sulla veranda coperta.

Lo raggiunse, senza sfiorarlo.

'Questa vista mi rasserena, il movimento dell'acqua del fiume, le luci della città...adoro questa casa, il panorama...in realtà, adoro la sua proprietaria...' le fece.

'Sei romantico, sensibile…un duro all'apparenza e invece, nel cuore, tenero e dolce…'. Glielo palesò, a voce bassissima.

'E' solo con te che sono così; da quando ti ho conosciuta, tutto è cambiato…sono pazzo di te. E tu? Che provi per me? Dimmelo, per piacere' le domandò, accorato.

'Non si chiedono queste cose, bisogna dirle spontaneamente. Comunque devo essere un po' pazza pure io, se ti frequento, nonostante tutte le gaffe e i mi dispiace continui'. Provò a glissare.

'Forse...me lo dirai anche tu, prima o poi?'.

'Che cosa?' aveva capito benissimo, in realtà.

'Lo sai...'.

Rafflesia sospirò e non rispose nulla. James continuò a guardare il panorama, demoralizzato.

Si rimisero a letto. Buck ancora turbato dalla loro discussione, silenzioso.

'Il tuo braccio sarà sempre un problema, tra noi due?' gli domandò, molto seria.

'Non lo so, spero di no; mi ha creato inconvenienti in tutto, fisicamente, nei rapporti con gli altri. Odio quell'arto… senza, però, sarei peggio di un invalido…' era incerto.

'Sei in terapia?'.

'Uhm uhm, sto andando da uno strizzacervelli, ma non mi sembra di aver fatto molti progressi' parve scoraggiato.

'Devi cambiare medico...trovare una terapista donna, Sergente Barnes!' lo disse, molto maliziosa.

'Ho già in mente qualcuna' rispose, a mezza bocca, mentre Rafflesia si toglieva maglia e slip, in fretta. Lo baciò, appassionatamente sulla bocca. Lo aveva già perdonato, per fortuna…che sollievo…

'Che vuoi fare, ragazzina?' le domandò.

'Ho una cura per te, Sergente...'.

Lo carezzò sulle cicatrici delle ferite all'altezza della spalla. James, raggelato, era fermo, non riusciva a muoversi 'Stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene, fidati di me' lo rassicurò. Lo sfiorò con le labbra, lungo il contorno del moncherino, facendo attenzione a non fargli male ed a non toccare la medicazione e poi leccò la spalla, sopra tutte le orrende cicatrici che si portava nell'anima, nello stesso modo in cui lui prima l'aveva baciata.

Buck era sconvolto dalla tenerezza e premura della partner, era chiaro che, per lei, quei segni sul corpo non rappresentassero né una difficoltà né un disagio. Almeno, per uno dei due, era così.

Provò a rilassarsi ed a godere delle carezze e dell'intimità che gli offriva…gli mancavano, da tanto, e gli sembrava tutto semplice, naturale, spontaneo.

'Adesso viene il meglio, la cura continua, rilassati'. Si mise fra le sue gambe e lo guardò, eccitata. Gli sfilò i boxer con destrezza, ed iniziò a succhiarlo, una mano voluttuosa a carezzarlo, alternativamente, sui testicoli e sull'asta eretta. Scendeva a leccarlo in mezzo alle natiche, e risaliva fino al prepuzio già bagnato, ancora ed ancora, instancabile, un godimento senza fine…

Buck si lasciò andare, finalmente. Rafflesia continuò, con movimenti sensuali della bocca a dargli più piacere possibile, mentre lui guardava il soffitto ansimando, preso da un'emozione incredibile, il cuore da un ritmo frenetico.

Abbassò lo sguardo sulla sua compagna. Era così appassionata e libera. Si sentì impazzire quando vide che aveva messo l'altra mano fra le gambe, a cercare anche il proprio piacere. Rabbrividì, all'altezza dell'inguine, esplodendo definitivamente, in un fluido caldo, dentro di lei. La ragazza lo succhiò fino a che non lo sentì calmo e passivo, poi si leccò le labbra, con aria birichina, mentre gli si metteva di fianco.

Buck pensò che l'istintività di Rafflesia fosse la cosa migliore del terzo millennio... la persona migliore che avesse conosciuto, non solo a letto...

'Sono all'altezza delle tue fidanzatine degli anni Quaranta?' chiese ironica, quasi leggendogli nella testa.

'Mai provato niente del genere, in nessuno dei due secoli in cui ho vissuto; sei una ragazzina viziosa ed impertinente, lo sai?' ancora boccheggiava.

'Sono la tua ragazzina viziosa, Sergente; e sei fortunato, non lo faccio mica con chiunque!' gli dichiarò, seriamente.

'Lo spero bene!' la strinse forte, ridendo.

Rafflesia pensò di poter chiedere di Rogers, a quel punto 'James, se vuoi puoi non rispondermi…tu e Steve parlate di sesso a volte? O del suo rapporto con Sharon?'.

La fissò perplesso. 'E' molto riservato. In realtà, quando eravamo ragazzi ero solo io che raccontavo delle mie amiche...andava sempre in bianco…io, invece, ne ho sempre avute parecchie...'.

Gli dette una gomitata 'Ti pareva...lo avevo capito... continua...'.

'Non credo abbia frequentato tante donne...e della fidanzata dice poco, che è carina e un po' pesante, pensa al matrimonio, ai soldi, alla concretezza della vita, invece lui è idealista di natura...perché lo vuoi sapere? Proprio ora...'.

'Se lo dici al tuo amico ti lascio, Barnes, chiaro?'

'Eh, eh, va bene, non spiffererò nulla...stiamo insieme, allora?'.

'Tu che pensi?'.

'Stiamo insieme…quindi sei mia e posso fare di te quello che voglio, da adesso in avanti, ragazzina, al di là del gioco!'. Lo affermò e le si stese sopra. Erano ancora completamente nudi e l'uomo duro come l'acciaio, di nuovo.

'...se fai così, non potrò finirti di raccontare, James, ti prego...'.

Si spostò, controvoglia'...se mi preghi...'.

'Credo che Sharon voglia di più, in tutti i sensi...afferma che Steve è molto freddo, anche a letto, noioso e che non prende impegni seri, a lungo termine. Mi ha confessato che sta pensando di chiudere la loro relazione'.

'Non mi ha confidato nulla, non credo lo abbia capito, e non so nemmeno se sarebbe dispiaciuto di non frequentarla più…è una rompipalle'. Ridacchiò.

'Devi parlarci, con qualche piccolo consiglio potresti aiutarlo...sei bravo in certe cose...'.

'Non sono discorsi da uomini...'.

'Non ti imbarazza fare sesso, ma ti imbarazza parlarne? È stupido ed incoerente...' proseguì 'Per favore, stanno insieme da molti mesi, sarebbe un peccato...e lo sai che sono molto ma molto brava a sdebitarmi...' gli si strusciò, sensualmente, di nuovo eccitata...

'Quand'è così ...ci proverò...' le promise.

Avevano fatto l'amore per l'ennesima volta. Rafflesia si era addormentata, mentre Buck non riusciva a chiudere occhio. Il letto era troppo comodo, lui pieno di adrenalina e pensieri. Si assopì leggermente e poi si alzò. Girò per casa, vide un po' di tv, si preparò un caffè ed attese l'alba, osservando l'Hudson dalla terrazza. Era ancora stupito degli accadimenti degli ultimi due giorni, di stare, finalmente, con la donna che gli aveva rubato l'anima, nelle ultime settimane, stupenda, dolce, gentile, tenera, sensuale sotto le coperte…un amore…il suo amore…Gli sembrava irreale, troppo bello per essere vero.

Si svegliò, sentendo un rumoreggiare di stoviglie. James non era nel letto, ma in cucina, dove preparava la colazione. Lo raggiunse, immediatamente. Era stato bravo, aveva trovato i prodotti giusti e reperito pentole, piatti e bicchieri negli armadietti.

'Buongiorno, ragazzina' esordì, allegro.

Lei notò gli occhi cerchiati, come se avesse passato la notte in bianco. In effetti, avevano amoreggiato la maggior parte del tempo ma, alle prime ore del mattino, si era addormentata, profondamente. Di Buck non poteva dire lo stesso.

'Buongiorno. Come va la spalla?'.

'Molto meglio. Oggi penso di non rimettere la protesi. Se va tutto bene, domani mattina tornerò al lavoro, tutto intero, più o meno. Ho preparato la colazione, spero non ti dispiaccia…'.

'Quante doti nascoste hai, Sergente?' nel chiederlo, gli buttò le braccia al collo e gli schioccò un bacio rumoroso.

'Vedrai...' le servì, senza fretta, uova strapazzate, pancetta, pane tostato, caffè e succo d' arancia.

Rafflesia prese un boccone di uova 'Però...sono proprio buone!'.

Le fece l'occhiolino. 'Sono contento che ti piacciano'.

'Che fai, di solito, la domenica?'.

'Niente di particolare. A volte pranzo con Steve e Sharon, leggo, vado a correre, al cinema o passeggio, da solo'.

'Oggi che vorresti fare?'.

'A parte stare a letto, a giocare, tutto il giorno, con la mia ragazzina preferita?'.

Rise 'Sono seria!'.

'Non mi importa, basta che resti con me'.

'Quello è sicuro…'.

'Vorrei tornare a casa mia, stanotte' le disse, sulle spine. Aveva bisogno di riposare e non voleva che si offendesse.

'Ok'. Non l'aveva invitata. 'Insieme?'.

'Io...non lo so…cioè…dormiresti da me?'. Era titubante, aveva risposto in maniera strana.

'Certo. Mi porto il cambio per domani, per il lavoro'.

Buck non sembrava entusiasta che andasse, in fin dei conti. Era sbiancato…

'Devo fare qualche telefonata'. Rafflesia chiamò il medico dello S.H.I.E.L.D. per ringraziarlo e comunicargli che James stava meglio.

Dopo telefonò a Clint. Ringraziamenti anche per lui. Mentre erano in linea, passò il cellulare a Bucky.

'James vuole parlarti' disse, perentoria, al Falco.

Lui la guardò, colpito; dovette prendere l'apparecchio e ringraziare, a sua volta, il collega. Fu breve ma cordiale e l'altro gli sembrò felicemente meravigliato, di tanta premura.

'Che cos'hai in mente?' le chiese, restituendole il telefono.

'Devi aprirti di più, con gli Avengers: sono i tuoi partner e mi sembrano persone carine. Si tratta di mettere la tua vita nelle loro mani e viceversa, e sarebbe meglio se andaste d'accordo…o no?'.

'Hai ragione, ma dubito che ci riuscirò…non sono diplomatico o accomodante come una certa ragazzina'.

'Devi essere te, farti vedere come sei ' lo ammonì.

Non replicò e lei continuò. 'Il Bucky che raccontava tutti quegli aneddoti la sera del compleanno di Barton, il James che sei con me, così carino, gentile…quello che mi ha dato la felpa per coprirmi…sei quella persona, non altri'.

'Quando mi guardano, vedono solo il braccio di metallo ed hanno paura di quello che sono stato…lo sai che è così…non me lo perdoneranno mai, sarò un mostro per loro, per sempre'.

'Esclusivamente perché vuoi che ti vedano in quel modo. Tu sei James, non un arto o il tuo passato' le sembrava di aver ripetuto quel concetto molte volte, da quando si conoscevano, senza alcun risultato.

Buck non era per niente convinto, anzi più avvilito ed infelice che mai.

Si avvicinò e lo baciò 'Per me sei sempre il Sergente Barnes, però!'. L'uomo contraccambiò, sentendo vibrare il proprio telefono, gli era arrivato un messaggio. 'E' Steve, avevo promesso che avrei raggiunto lui e Sharon per un pranzo, anzi per un brunch, come si dice adesso. Verresti?'.

'Certo, se ti fa piacere. Dove?'

'In un posto a Willamsburg, si chiama Rabbit Hole, lo ha scelto la fidanzata, chiaramente. E' più vicino a casa mia e forse ti conviene portare il cambio per domani, così non ripassiamo qui, sempre se sei davvero sicura di voler dormire da me…' Provò a scoraggiarla, in tutta evidenza, ma la ragazza fece finta di nulla.

'Mi preparo! Avrò l'onore di portare il tuo braccio fino all'auto, oggi?' rise, sfacciatamente.

'Oramai sei l'addetta alla protesi… sei proprio impossibile, ragazzina!'.

Andarono in auto, Rafflesia guidava ed aveva trasportato l'arto di Bucky fino alla macchina, avvolto nel famigerato asciugamano. Aveva recato con sé una borsa, con gli abiti per il giorno dopo.

Il locale era già strapieno; si ritrovarono di fronte all'entrata, ad aspettare, tutti e quattro. James aveva legato la manica della maglia, facendogli un nodo, per dare un po' meno nell'occhio.

'Buck, dal tuo abbigliamento, mi pare chiaro che non hai dormito a casa tua…raccontami, voglio sapere tutti i dettagli…hai un sorrisetto idiota stampato sulla faccia!' il Capitano era molto curioso.

'Non ti rivelerò niente, stavolta…ti basti sapere che è stata la notte più bella ed eccitante della mia vita…' era arrossito, mentre lo diceva.

'James Buchanan Barnes, è la prima volta, da quando ti conosco, che non vuoi spifferarmi delle tue conquiste…la cosa è seria, dunque, molto seria…'. Steve si fece più sostenuto.

'Credo di essermi innamorato, di brutto…' confessò all'amico del cuore, a bassa voce.

Rogers gli dette una pacca sulla spalla; sembrava tanto contento, finalmente.

Mentre Rafflesia e Sharon chiacchieravano del più e del meno, fu chiamato il loro numero, per accomodarsi al tavolo. Il locale era piccolo ma molto accogliente, con uno stile che rispecchiava a pieno il quartiere di Williamsburg. Il brunch era ottimo, abbondante e vario.

Si servirono molte volte, soprattutto l'agente Tyler. 'Basta, sto per scoppiare…' aveva mangiato l'impossibile, le sembrava tutto buono e quei posti, per lei, erano una rovina, doveva sempre assaggiare ogni pietanza.

'Lo vedo, ragazzina, per te dovrò pagare il triplo!' Buck la prese in giro.

'Senti chi parla, Sergente…hai messo qualcosa da portarti a casa nella manica vuota della maglia?' tentava, sempre, di sdrammatizzare.

'Spiritosa…'.

'Me lo hanno già detto in tanti, sei arrivato tardi'.

'Quelli che te lo hanno detto, poi sono scappati, visto che ora sei qui con me…' James si era scatenato, dopo aver preso confidenza e Rafflesia non smetteva più di ridere.

'Mi arrendo, hai vinto!'. Lo baciò, appassionatamente, in bocca, sensuale, davanti a Steve e Sharon, come se questi ultimi non ci fossero. Rogers li guardò, parecchio scocciato.

Li salutarono, nel primo pomeriggio, e si diressero verso casa di Buck, un palazzone, sito in una zona molto tranquilla.

'Andiamo' le fece, scendendo dall'auto e prendendo la protesi 'stavolta il braccio viene con me'.

L'appartamento era più che spartano. Un salottino con la tv, una cucina a vista, una piccola camera da letto ed un bagno. Rafflesia pensò che fosse una sistemazione piuttosto…cupa, non perché non era di lusso. Come se il suo proprietario fosse completamente disinteressato al posto in cui viveva; lei, invece, aveva sempre ritenuto che una casa confortevole potesse aiutare, anche l'umore. Se c'era una persona che aveva bisogno di serenità, di allegria e di bellezza, nell'ambiente che lo circondava, quello era proprio James.

Quando era entrata, non aveva fatto commenti. Aveva soprasseduto, non poteva dirgli che il bilocale fosse carino, non ci avrebbe mai creduto. Fece una domanda più pratica 'Dove posso appoggiare le mie cose?'.

'Mettile di là, in camera da letto'.

Così andò verso la stanza.

'Aspetta, aspetta un attimo, non entrare…' provò a fermarla, gridando; si era scordato in che condizioni fosse, maledizione!

Lei sgranò gli occhi, accedendovi. Accanto al letto, proprio sotto la finestra, c'era il materasso matrimoniale, appoggiato a terra, con lenzuola e cuscini annessi, una lampada ed un libro aperto accanto.

Era piuttosto evidente che James dormisse lì sopra. Cosa che era tipica dei reduci di guerra, che per mesi se non per anni, avevano dormito sul terreno o al massimo in sacchi a pelo in tenda e non riuscivano più ad abituarsi ad un sonno tradizionale.

Per quel motivo, la notte precedente, certamente non aveva potuto riposare e lo aveva trovato sveglissimo a preparare le colazione…si era addormentato solo le due ore dopo la medicazione al moncherino, forse per il dolore e le pasticche prese.

'Non volevo che lo scoprissi così…avrei dovuto dirtelo, prima di salire…' pareva mortificato.

Rafflesia poggiò la sua borsa sulla rete del letto e si tolse le scarpe.

'Insomma, Sergente, siamo alle solite…alla fine vengo a sapere tutto di te… hai paura di raccontarmi dei tuoi problemi o di essere giudicato, sempre…mi sbaglio?' gli chiese, serena.

'Faccio ammenda, ragazzina…speravo che, accanto ad una creatura meravigliosa come te, nel tuo letto meraviglioso, nella tua casa meravigliosa, avrei finalmente dormito; invece, non ho chiuso occhio e non l'ho detto per non farti rimanere male, scusami tanto'. Le ennesime giustificazioni.

'Pensi che stamattina non me ne sia accorta?' gli domandò.

Buck sospirò, senza rispondere; lo conosceva da poco ma era come lo conoscesse da sempre. Alzò lo sguardo, che aveva abbassato a terra per l'imbarazzo, e la vide sbottonarsi i jeans.

Se ne liberò, con estrema lentezza, e li depose accanto alla borsa, poi fece altrettanto con la blusa. Era rimasta con indosso solo le mutandine ed il reggiseno. Erano, incredibilmente, rosa confetto con delle fragoline…molto da …ragazzina…lui sussultò.

'Mi pare di capire che stanotte dovrò dormire per terra! Per me sarebbe la prima volta…'. Rise. Era quello il motivo per cui, sulle prime, non l'aveva invitata a stare da lui, ne era certa, non altri. Scostò le lenzuola e si stese sul materasso, languida.

'Anche farci l'amore, sarebbe la prima volta' era un invito palese a raggiungerla. James non diceva niente, riusciva sempre a stupirlo…era tanto carina e sexy, pure con quell'intimo assurdo.

'Sergente Barnes, pensi di rimanere a lungo in piedi, imbambolato, o di venire da me e baciarmi?' sbattè le ciglia, facendo volutamente la smorfiosa.

Lui iniziò a sfilarsi la maglietta, mentre la raggiungeva.

'Da dove diavolo esce fuori il completino intimo con le fragole?' le domandò Buck, mentre la sbaciucchiava, dopo l'amore.

'L'ho ritrovato nel cassetto della biancheria, ero certa ti sarebbe piaciuto…'.

'Sì, tanto, amore. Più che altro, adoro quello che contiene… sono preoccupato, come faremo, quando saremo insieme? Vorrei addormentarmi accanto a te e risvegliarmi con te al mio fianco, al mattino…'. Era crucciato, sul serio.

'Non preoccuparti, dormirò ugualmente e l'importante è che tu possa riposare. Quando verrai a casa mia, faremo la stessa cosa. La sera metteremo il materasso sul pavimento. Però durante il giorno lo voglio sul letto, il disordine non mi piace e sei parecchio disordinato, a quanto ho visto...che ne dici?'.

'Agli ordini, ragazzina' le fece, con prontezza, abbracciandola stretta.


	7. Chapter 7

**Maggio 2017**

Così fu. Nelle settimane successive dormirono, alternativamente, a casa dell'uno o dell'altra, sempre per terra. Di giorno andavano al lavoro, missioni a parte… F.B.I. per Rafflesia, S.H.I.E.L.D. per Bucky.

La sera e nel weekend facevano la vita tradizionale delle coppie normali. Cene con gli amici, la spesa, passeggiate, parlavano, e tanto sesso sfrenato, quello… in continuazione. Si stavano conoscendo, sempre di più e sempre più a fondo.

Un lunedì mattina a casa di Barnes, mentre si preparava, lei imprecò. 'Porca miseria, ancora! Non è possibile'.

'Che succede?'.

'Ho scordato le scarpe da indossare col vestito. Non posso usare quelle da ginnastica...devo ripassare da me...farò tardissimo...è la terza volta, in un mese, che dimentico qualcosa...'.

'Che sarà mai? Non prendertela…' minimizzò Bucky.

Rafflesia si fermò a riflettere, pensierosa, poi si buttò 'Sergente Barnes...ti faccio una proposta!'.

'Sono tutt'orecchi' le rispose, malizioso, in attesa di un'intenzione indecente.

'Quello stasera, sono in ritardo da morire, e solo se lo avrai meritato. Qui paghi l'affitto, vero?'.

'Sì, certo'.

'Invece il mio appartamento...l'ho comprato qualche anno fa ed in contanti, con i soldi dell'assicurazione sulla vita dei miei genitori'. Si interruppe, fissando a terra. Era un argomento di cui non parlava volentieri. 'Comunque, niente mutuo. Perché non vieni a vivere da me? C'è posto per tutti e due e so che la casa ti piace molto. Saresti più vicino alla base e noi...sempre insieme...se ti va, ovviamente!'.

'Dici sul serio?'. Trattenne il fiato, ci aveva pensato spesso anche lui, tante, tantissime volte, senza trovare il coraggio di proporlo per primo; credeva fosse troppo presto e che la ragazza non volesse fare quel passo.

'Certo. Ci terrei, molto…A meno che qualcosa non ti trattenga qui' lo guardò, con un sorriso dolcissimo.

'Rafflesia...niente mi farebbe più felice, lo sai, amore mio… voglio almeno dividere le spese!'. Era felice ed emozionato, un sogno che si realizzava.

Gli si avvicinò e Buck la strinse a sé, improvvisamente, e la baciò, con passione.

'Divideremo tutto quello che vuoi purché stiamo insieme…sarà una nuova vita, in fondo, per entrambi e, vedrai, sarà bellissima' contraccambiò la sua bocca, raggiante.

'Chiedo a Steve se sabato mi aiuta a traslocare?!'.

Rise...'Ottimo e molto tempestivo! Bravo!'.

'Sul serio ti trasferisci? Come diavolo ti è venuto in mente?' Rogers era esterrefatto, infastidito a tratti.

'Perché dovrebbe aspettare? Anzi, beato lui!' fece eco Wilson.

'Stanno insieme da così poco, è prematuro!'. Il Capitano non era persuaso della decisione del suo amico.

'Ho l'impressione di conoscere Rafflesia da sempre, per la verità…' mormorò Buck.

'A volte, conta soltanto che sia la persona giusta; credo che Barnes l'abbia trovata, stavolta, no? Fa bene a non perdere altro tempo, secondo me, e ad accaparrarsela subito…è bellissima, gentile, intelligente, brava sul lavoro…pure una collega…insomma, che vuoi di più!? Una fortuna, stare con una così!' commentò Tony.

'Bucky, dicci la verità...sei pazzo di lei…si vede lontano un miglio!' chiese Barton.

'E' così...sono innamorato pazzo...' lo disse, apertamente, arrossendo come un adolescente. Provò a cambiare argomento. 'Steve, invece tu e Sharon? Oramai è molto tempo che vi frequentate'.

'Più di un anno, per la verità'.

'E niente grande passo?'.

'Non sono così convinto!'.

'Che vuoi dire?'.

'Mi piace ma non è un sentimento folle, forse sono io il problema o forse è lei; magari, invece, noi due insieme che non funzioniamo. Mi sembra sempre...una minestra riscaldata'.

Tony ridacchiò.

'Si potrebbe mettere un po' di pepe, in quella minestra. A volte basta poco, per riaccendere un rapporto, sotto tanti punti di vista...' Bucky provò ad insistere, ricordava le parole di Rafflesia, che lo aveva pregato di consigliare Rogers per il meglio; avrebbe dovuto spiegarle che non era stato possibile.

Steve, come previsto, infatti, non disse nulla, in risposta, e gli altri Avengers soprassedettero ad ulteriori commenti. Il Capitano era chiuso come un'ostrica, su questioni così personali e pareva più scocciato del solito.

Rafflesia aveva invitato a cena Steve e Sharon, dopo che James si era trasferito da lei, definitivamente. Rogers lo aveva aiutato col trasloco, rapido ed indolore, poiché si trattava di pochissimi scatoloni. Talmente pochi abiti che si erano ripromessi di uscire per fare shopping.

Sharon era rimasta esterrefatta dell'appartamento. Lo aveva girato in lungo ed in largo, più volte, ed osservato ogni minimo dettaglio. Le piacevano i complementi d'arredo, i mobili, senza contare i camini, la veranda ed il quartiere. Le aveva fatto mille complimenti.

'Sei fortunata, la casa è splendida. L'affitto deve essere salatissimo...' disse la fidanzata del Capitano.

Quest'ultimo si stava iniziando a scocciare della sua invadenza.

La ragazza rispose tranquilla, in fondo erano amici di James e non aveva nulla da nascondere 'I miei genitori sono morti in un incidente, alcuni anni fa, e ho investito i soldi dell'assicurazione sulla vita, che mi avevano intestato, in questo appartamento, tutto qui…'. Lo aveva detto in modo lapidario, che solo Buck aveva colto.

'Una combinazione davvero propizia, insomma' ribadì la bionda.

'Solo se pensi che la vita dei propri genitori possa essere quantificata economicamente…darei qualsiasi cosa, per poter trascorrere cinque minuti in loro compagnia, per averli vicini quando ho bisogno…la casa è esclusivamente un bene materiale…' mormorò, a bassa voce, triste, il viso cinereo.

'Rafflesia, non intendevo offenderti, perdonami, ho fatto una gaffe'.

Rogers era mortificato e pensava che, a volte, la fidanzata avesse la testa vuota.

'Sì, lo so, stai tranquilla, l'ho capito, non importa. Per me...è molto complicato…scusate…' si dovette allontanare in fretta, per evitare che la vedessero ancora più turbata.

James le si avvicinò mentre trafficava, da sola, in cucina 'Stai bene, ragazzina?'.

'Non tanto…'.

'Ne vuoi parlare?',

'Ora no'.

'Va bene, dimmi che vuoi che faccia? Li mando via? Basta una tua parola e li sbatto fuori al volo, soprattutto quella scema di Sharon, a calci nel culo!' era arrabbiato e non si conteneva.

Lei rise, vedendolo così alterato e sentendo quelle parole 'No…mi hai fatto fare una risata…sto meglio…dammi una mano a portare l'antipasto a tavola' gli porse un vassoio 'apri il vino e…per favore, non disintegrare la bottiglia, come l'ultima volta, col tuo braccio micidiale!'.

'Ubbidisco' le fece il gesto del saluto militare, ridendo a sua volta, a crepapelle.

Erano sulla veranda coperta. Steve e Sharon se ne erano andati, grazie a Dio, e loro due avevano sistemato salone e cucina. Bevevano l'ultimo calice di rosso, al buio, vedendo scorrere l'Hudson. Fuori, le luci della Grande Mela.

Barnes era inquieto, trepidante.

'Che vuoi sapere?' gli chiese.

'Niente che non voglia dirmi, non sei obbligata …' desiderava sapere, ma senza forzature.

Rafflesia sospirò. Avrebbe dovuto raccontarglielo, invece; erano troppo intimi, troppo vicini in tutto, per non farlo, e quella sofferenza era parte di sé, della sua anima… di lui conosceva ogni cosa, si trattava di mettere la contropartita sul piatto. Provò.

'Eravamo in auto, insieme, io ed i miei genitori, tornavamo dal pranzo di Natale a casa di alcuni parenti. Un altro veicolo, guidato da un automobilista, che durante le feste si era completamente ubriacato, è finito contromano. Mio padre ha fatto di tutto per controllare la macchina ma è uscito di strada all'altezza di un ponte che traversa un fiume. L'auto è finita in acqua e si è inabissata. Ricordo il grande freddo...siamo rimasti intrappolati nella vettura, feriti per l'impatto. Pensavo sarei morta...Poi ho visto un uomo, fuori dal finestrino, dalla mia parte…mi ha fatto cenno di allontanarmi dal vetro. Lo ha rotto, con i piedi, mi ha tirato fuori e mi ha fatto risalire'.

Si interruppe. James non sapeva cosa dire. Le strinse solo la mano, con forza.

'Mi ha salvato. Purtroppo, per i miei, non c'è stato nulla da fare. Le loro ferite erano molto gravi e l'auto, dopo la rottura del vetro, si è completamente riempita d'acqua. Quell'uomo è sceso di nuovo, nel fiume, ma non è riuscito a tirarli fuori, oramai era troppo tardi'.

'Rafflesia, mi dispiace tanto'. La baciò. Anche lei aveva i suoi demoni, forse meno visibili, non era solo la ragazzina vivace che lo faceva impazzire.

Continuò. 'Sono andata a vivere con la sorella di mio padre e la sua famiglia, fino a che mi sono arruolata nell'F.B.I.'. Fece un'altra pausa. 'La persona che mi ha salvato la vita era un sommozzatore. Per questo mi sono interessata alle immersioni…tuttavia, scendere in acqua continua a non mi piacermi per niente, la maggior parte delle volte che lo faccio'.

'Sono davvero un idiota. Quella volta con Clint, per colpa mia, quasi non risalivi...È per questo che hai dato la bombola a Barton, vero? Hai pensato ai tuoi genitori, quando lo hai visto in difficoltà?'.

'Uhm uhm, sì, sapevo che aveva moglie e figli, me lo aveva raccontato nel tragitto in nave…non lo avrei abbandonato lì sotto, per nessun motivo al mondo…tutto qui…' fece, alzandosi. 'Non voglio parlare più dell'immersione con gli Avengers, ti prego, James, è qualcosa che preferisco dimenticare...' poggiò il bicchiere vuoto, sul tavolino della veranda.

'Probabilmente non posso fare niente per consolarti; però noi due ci siamo conosciuti, proprio facendo quell'immersione…quindi non può e non deve essere un ricordo così brutto. Ragazzina, non ti avrei mai incontrata, in caso contrario…' provò a farle vedere l'accaduto, sotto un altro punto di vista 'soprattutto non staresti con un ragazzo bello e simpatico come me!'. Scherzò, con un sorriso.

'Andiamo a letto, ragazzo bello e simpatico? Voglio fare l'amore con te tutta la notte!' gli chiese accorata, prendendolo per mano.

Buck si mosse, per seguirla 'Certo, sempre ai tuoi ordini!'.


	8. Chapter 8

**Giugno 2017**

'Dobbiamo comprare qualche vestito nuovo, Sergente!'.

'I miei non ti piacciono?'.

'Mettiamola così!'.

Rafflesia aveva proposto di andare in un negozio sulla Quinta Strada, trendy e modaiolo. Si sentiva l'aroma del profumo della marca di abbigliamento da molti isolati prima, la musica era a volume altissimo ed all'entrata modelli e modelle, molto poco vestiti, mostravano i pezzi della collezione.

'Che posto è? Pensavo mi portassi in un grande magazzino o in un outlet. È strano, qui!' disquisì Bucky.

'É il terzo millennio, James. Scegliamo qualcosa che ti piaccia'.

In effetti le maglie ed i jeans erano belle, colorate e moderne. Optò per provare dei pantaloni blu scuri e neri, delle t-shirt a maniche lunghe e corte e delle polo.

'Col tuo fisico, puoi prendere quello che preferisci, hai l'imbarazzo della scelta!'.

I jeans slim fit gli calzavano divinamente. Era così muscoloso ed asciutto; la commessa aveva notato la stessa cosa. Il suo fidanzato sta bene con tutto...le aveva detto, mentre lui si misurava i pantaloni.

'Quella ti ha guardato il sedere, Sergente!' si finse parecchio alterata.

'Sei gelosa, ragazzina? Vieni qui'. La prese per mano, la fece entrare nel camerino e chiuse il chiavistello della porta.

'Sì, molto. E allora?'.

Lui cominciò a baciarla. 'Non devi...lo sai che solo tu sei sempre nei miei pensieri, soprattutto in quelli più peccaminosi…' Aveva, stranamente, messo tutti gli abiti provati a terra e posizionato la sedia, che era all'interno dello stanza, al centro dello spazio di fronte allo specchio.

'Che hai in mente?' gli domandò.

'Stai tranquilla. Voglio solo giocare un po' con te...'

Aveva cominciato a spogliarla, la voleva troppo.

Rafflesia si ritrovò nuda, in pochi attimi. Lui ci mise pochissimo per denudarsi, gli era rimasto indosso solo l'intimo, per provare i capi che aveva scelto. Si era seduto sulla sedia, concitato.

'Mettiti sopra di me, di fronte allo specchio'. Glielo ordinò, le pupille dilatate dall'eccitazione.

Ah, adesso il gioco le era più chiaro.

Lo fece, accondiscendente. Lui era già pronto ed Rafflesia si impalò in un attimo, sopra il suo uomo.

'Voglio che veda quello che vedo io, quanto sei bella per me'. Appariva colto da un irrefrenabile attacco di carnalità.

Con la mano in vibranio le aprì leggermente le carni in mezzo alle gambe, dove era più rosea. 'Così puoi guardarti meglio'. Oramai, con lei, aveva sdoganato qualsiasi pudore nei confronti dell'uso della protesi, anche nel sesso. Era tornato ad essere un uomo completo.

La ragazza mugolò. Rimirarsi mentre la possedeva e la toccava nella sua intimità era particolarmente eccitante. Neanche vedere il riflesso del braccio metallico, sullo specchio, le dava fastidio.

'James...'gemeva, inquieta '...ci sentiranno e ci vedranno, è meglio smettere...oddio, quanto mi piace…' stava delirando, per tutte quelle carezze.

L'aiutò a muoversi più velocemente, sopra di sé...'Non mi importa...voglio solo te… farti stare bene, amore, farti godere…'. Non aveva smesso un attimo di baciarla, sulla bocca, sul collo, sulle spalle, le dita metalliche all'interno del punto più delicato fra le sue cosce, che la stimolavano, frenetiche, la destra che le tormentava il seno. 'Sei la mia ragazzina…' le disse, struggendosi 'e ti amo…'. Vennero insieme, dopo qualche secondo, tra tanti di quei sospiri che pensarono la commessa li avesse sicuramente uditi.

'Sergente Barnes, sei completamente pazzo' gli disse, mentre tentava di darsi una sistemata.

'Di te! Ti delizia la mia pazzia?'.

'Nemmeno immagini quanto... so che a New York esiste un albergo con una stanza con le pareti ricoperte di specchi, pure sul soffitto. Dovrò prenotarla per il tuo compleanno!'

Rise 'Mi farai aspettare così tanto? Che cattiveria…'.

'Nel frattempo, andiamo a pagare tutto quello che hai provato! É il contrappasso per l'utilizzo improprio del camerino!'.

Lo aveva chiamato Fury per un'emergenza e si era precipitato allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. Dovevano volare all'altro capo del pianeta, non si sapeva per quanto. Aveva provato a telefonare a Rafflesia senza riuscire a parlarle, così le aveva lasciato un breve messaggio in segreteria. Non aveva troppa dimestichezza coi cellulari, in realtà li odiava.

Erano stati via per quasi tre settimane, fuori dal mondo, per la verità, ed aveva pensato alla sua donna tutto il tempo, ogni minuto.

Quando erano tornati alla base, aveva trovato proprio il Capo ad aspettarlo, all'esterno dallo spogliatoio, mentre ne usciva, affiancato da Rogers. 'Sergente, hai un minuto?'.

'Direttore, è successo qualcosa?'.

'Veramente sì...qualche giorno fa mi ha telefonato l'agente Tyler'.

'Rafflesia…perché?'.

'Voleva capire dove fossi finito. Benedetto ragazzo, perché non l'hai avvisata, che partivi per la missione?'.

'Le ho lasciato un messaggio in segreteria, Fury!'.

'Ha detto che non hai lasciato messaggi, è stata evasiva, sa che non avrei potuto rivelarle nulla ma ho fiutato che fosse molto preoccupata...ti conviene filare a casa e di corsa' il Direttore fu laconico.

'Sì, lo farò. Grazie'.

'Barnes, ti do un consiglio...se avessi la fortuna che hai tu, di avere una donna così al mio fianco, starei attento a comportarmi bene'.

Buck annuì e si allontanò, in fretta. Non prima di essersi rivolto al Capitano. 'Devo andare, per me niente colazione tutti insieme, stavolta'.

'Va bene, vai, vai...' l'amico era così turbato che Rogers non provò a fermarlo, figuriamoci, quando c'era di mezzo la sua ragazza, era sordo a qualsiasi ragionamento, quasi isterico.

Non si dava pace, possibile che Rafflesia si fosse così allarmata da arrivare a chiamare Fury? Era un agente, sapeva bene come andassero queste cose. Corse verso il West Side, in auto, non senza fermarsi prima, a comperarle un mazzetto di fresie bianche, che lei tanto amava e che era solito regalarle.

Era notte fonda e pensò di trovarla addormentata. Tutt'altro. Aprì la porta di casa, e dopo aver poggiato i fiori in cucina, entrò in camera; la ragazza era seduta a leggere, con la tv accesa, indosso la felpa blu di Gap, che le aveva prestato a suo tempo. Per terra, una miriade di libri, riviste e cartocci alimentari vuoti...evidentemente, era stata parecchio a letto, in un modo che le si confaceva poco, ordinata com'era.

Quando lo vide, cominciò a piangere, commossa. Lui rimase di sale. Si sedette sul letto e le prese il viso fra le mani. 'Stai tranquilla, sono qui'. Tentò di rincuorarla. Ma singhiozzava.

'Pensavo ti fosse successo qualcosa' non riusciva quasi a parlare 'ho anche chiamato Fury, perché non mi hai avvertito?'.

'Ti ho lasciato un messaggio in segreteria ma devo aver combinato qualche casino, scusa'.

'James, accidenti, non farmi più scherzi simili...' piangeva ancora, a dirotto, non sembrava fermarsi. Era la prima volta che la vedeva in quelle condizioni. Lei continuò 'Sentivo che non saresti tornato più da me...ogni volta che parti per una missione con gli Avengers, conto i minuti, aspettando di vederti tornare a casa, vivo e vegeto...è irrazionale…forse da quando sono morti mio padre e mia madre sono diventata ipocondriaca, esagerata, per certi aspetti...'.

'Ora però è tutto a posto, amore…'. Buck l'abbracciò stretta e la fece stendere, si spogliò e le si mise accanto, aspettando che si addormentasse.

Poi fece un giro per l'appartamento, per sistemare il disordine che aveva trovato. Rifletté che sperava sempre che Rafflesia gli dicesse che lo amava, in maniera diretta, ma si chiese se fosse davvero così importante, visto il punto dov'era arrivata la loro relazione. Considerò che, nella vita, come lei era solita ripetere, i comportamenti valevano più di molte parole sdolcinate. Si infilò a letto e, dopo qualche minuto di altre farneticanti elucubrazioni mentali, crollò, al suo fianco, stanco morto.

Il mattino dopo si svegliò, sentendo la luce del sole addosso, attraverso la persiana.

'Buongiorno, Sergente!'. La sua ragazza, nuda e più bella che mai, fra le mani il vassoio con sopra la colazione, si stagliava accanto al letto.

'Ciao...quanto sei sexy! Niente lavoro oggi?'.

'Ho preso un giorno di ferie. Dobbiamo festeggiare e io sono già… pronta...' rise.

'Cosa festeggiamo?'.

'Hai dormito per tutta la notte, nel nostro letto, e non per terra...'.

Non se ne era nemmeno reso conto. Era sorpreso ma forse neanche troppo... 'É magnifico...tu sei magnifica…'.

'È proprio una rivoluzione copernicana! Dovevo piangere come una fontana, per avere un simile effetto?'.

Aveva poggiato il vassoio sul letto e Bucky iniziato a mangiare le sue uova, in fretta, per sbrigarsi, guardandola, eccitato.

'Rafflesia...ti amo...' le sussurrò.

'Lo so' sorridendo, mentre rimirava, sul tavolo del soggiorno le fresie bianche, che, nella notte, il suo uomo aveva sistemato in un vaso, gli si avvicinò, e lo baciò.


	9. Chapter 9

**Novembre 2017**

Erano arrivati al longue bar di Manhattan, dove Tony aveva organizzato un aperitivo, la truppa al completo. Lei e James, Steve e Sharon, Tony e Pepper, Sam, Clint e Laura, Natasha e Bruce Banner, che Rafflesia aveva conosciuto da poco. Era simpatico, timido e gentile, incredibilmente intelligente. Da quello che le aveva detto Buck, fra il dottore e la russa c'era una storia d'amore, molto altalenante.

Stark aveva voluto a tutti i costi vedersi, era ostinato a programmare quei momenti conviviali.

'Ragazzi, che fate a Natale?' chiese loro Barton.

Rafflesia odiava le festività, da quando aveva perso i suoi genitori. Pensava le avrebbe trascorse sola, con James ed, in realtà, non aveva idee o programmi, né conosceva quelli altrui.

'Io torno a casa, dalla mia famiglia'. Sam sarebbe andato a Washington.

'Niente di particolare, Clint'. L'agente Tyler era molto interdetta.

Laura intervenne 'Venite da noi. Abbiamo tanto posto a casa. Ci farebbe piacere'.

'Rafflesia? Che ne dite?' Occhio di Falco era insistente, da quando si erano conosciuti e aveva notato anche l'influenza positiva che aveva su Barnes, l'annoverava fra le sue amiche più care, che, in realtà, erano solo due, lei e Nat.

'Tutti a casa vostra...non so, non amo molto le feste...siamo ad inizio novembre e, a dire la verità, non avevamo progettato nulla, credimi'.

'Motivo in più per venire!'. Quello non mollava.

'A me va di andare! Noi ci siamo!' Steve si era buttato, senza notare gli occhi al cielo di Sharon che, minimamente consultata in merito, avrebbe volentieri preferito un Natale più cittadino.

'Sarebbe meglio se dormissimo per conto nostro, magari in un bed and breakfast; c'è qualcosa di simile vicino da voi?' Romanoff era in confidenza con la famiglia di Clint, però il rapporto fra lei e Bruce era più che complesso e preferiva evitare di stare troppo a contatto coi colleghi.

'Il bed and breakfast c'è, piuttosto lontano. Comunque, abbiamo una piccola dependance, limitrofa alla casa, con due camere da letto, qualcuno di voi può stare lì'. Il Falco voleva proprio ospitarli.

'Io e Pepper vi raggiungiamo, solo per il giorno di Natale. Prima non possiamo venire, ho da fare per lavoro' disse Stark.

'Ottimo, Tony...insomma, Buck manchi solo tu, dai, dai'. Clint non demordeva, tenace.

James la fissò e le parve volesse partecipare; quindi, rispose per entrambi, tentava sempre di farlo avvicinare il più possibile agli altri Avengers. 'Certo, veniamo con piacere, grazie'.

'Sono proprio contenta' disse Laura 'Ci divertiremo'.

'Rafflesia, c'è uno schianto al bar che ti guarda, continuamente...' Sharon interruppe l'organizzazione delle festività.

Lei alzò gli occhi ed incontrò quelli di Kelly...tipico del suo ex frequentare un locale come quello scelto da Stark.

'Chi è?' fece eco Natasha 'è proprio carino! Sembra un modello!'.

James era incuriosito e scocciato, al contempo, dello sguardo insistente del tipo sulla sua donna, che però, rispose, tranquilla 'Ci siamo frequentati, tempo fa...'.

In quel momento, Kelly, che aveva capito che lo aveva visto, si era diretto verso di lei, per salutarla; era sempre stato educato e cortese, non c'era da meravigliarsi. Si era alzata per andargli incontro.

'Ciao' le disse, dandole un bacio sulla guancia 'Come stai?'.

'Bene, grazie e tu? Ti trovo in forma…' era vero, l'uomo era sempre perfetto, anche troppo, mai niente fuori posto.

Gli presentò gli altri e lui si introdusse, a sua volta. Si fermò a complimentarsi con il Capitano Rogers e con Tony, in maniera discreta, li aveva, chiaramente, riconosciuti. Quando aveva guardato Bucky, invece, lo aveva squadrato dall'alto verso il basso, rimirando la mano metallica, con orrore. Si era voltato verso Rafflesia, stupito; davvero, dopo averlo lasciato, aveva scelto quell'uomo dal braccio d'argento? Glielo aveva preferito?

Lei aveva toccato, con il mignolo, la mano destra di James, sperando di tranquillizzarlo ed evitare problemi. Kelly, per fortuna, dopo qualche minuto, si era allontanato, per tornare alla compagnia dei suoi amici.

'Ci devi raccontare tutto di lui! Visto che figo? Educato, elegante, un abito fantastico...un fidanzato da sogno...' la bionda era piuttosto insistente, tanto per cambiare.

Laura rise 'Sharon, sei incredibile a volte...a parte il vestito firmato, siamo curiose, è molto bello, sembra una persona interessante...in fondo, sono chiacchiere innocenti, fra donne'.

Clint fece un colpo di tosse 'Mica solo fra donne!'. Odiava i pettegolezzi.

James, invece, era muto. Non sapeva assolutamente niente di quel ragazzo, tanto diverso da lui.

'Tyler, dacci i dettagli!' Tony pure era molto curioso.

'Siamo stati insieme qualche mese. Kelly è manager di una grande azienda farmaceutica. É molto carino, come avete potuto vedere, è gentile, garbato, sempre sul pezzo...'.

'Ricco, a vederlo così!' aggiunse la solita Sharon.

'Sì, piuttosto benestante, però era molto noioso e non avevamo granché in comune, per cui la cosa non è andata! Tutto qui, nessun segreto o storia strana'.

'Dopo è arrivato qualcun altro! Ecco che è successo!' Stark ridacchiò ed alzò il bicchiere verso Buck, ammutolito.

La ragazza annuì e si girò verso di lui per baciarlo, ma lo vide allontanare il volto… non era mai successo, era la prima volta, da quando si frequentavano e le si spezzò il cuore.

'Certo, con un tipo così potevi smettere di lavorare all'F.B.I. e fare la bella vita' la bionda continuava.

'Ora basta, sono stufo di questi commenti!' il Capitano Rogers era avvilito, si stava innervosendo. 'Prendi il cappotto, per noi la serata finisce qui!' ordinò, in un tono che non ammetteva repliche.

Mentre la fidanzata andava al guardaroba, Steve si scusò con Bucky, aggiungendo 'Non la sopporto, quando fa così!'.

'Lascia stare, non è colpa sua' l'amico minimizzò.

Rafflesia pure non aveva più voglia di restare, era rimasta molto male dalla condotta gelosa ed infantile del suo ragazzo. 'È ora di andare...' salutati gli altri, si mossero verso il parcheggio, per riprendere l'auto. Mentre camminavano, sentirono un colpo di clacson. Era un fuoristrada Mercedes. Alzò la mano per contraccambiare il saluto di Kelly.

Non appena dentro la macchina, si girò verso James. 'Mi dici che succede, per piacere?'.

'Perché stai con me?' le chiese, mestamente.

'Come?'.

'Perché stai con me, se potevi frequentare uno così? Bello, ricco, in carriera, lineare, uno che non ti avrebbe mai dato problemi, nella vita, anzi te li avrebbe risolti. Si vede lontano un miglio che è ancora pazzo di te…ed ha un'auto favolosa, per di più…'.

'Non pensavo di dover giudicare qualcuno dalla macchina che possiede!'.

'Hai capito benissimo cosa voglio dire, non divagare'.

'Non merito questo atteggiamento, James, non vedere difficoltà che non esistono, per piacere, sei sempre insicuro nei miei confronti'. Abbassò il viso, sconfortata, a volte sentiva di non avere armi per sconfiggere il dolore profondo della sua anima, i tormenti radicati nella sua spina dorsale.

Lo vedeva stringere forte, con entrambe le mani, il volante, nervoso e muto. Erano sempre fermi nel parcheggio.

Gli si avvicinò, gli occhi tristi 'Non vuoi più darmi nemmeno un bacio? Prima ti sei scansato, mi ha fatto male' gli domandò, mentre gli sfiorava la guancia, con le labbra umide.

Buck si girò, pian piano, dalla parte del sedile del passeggero. Non riusciva a resisterle, mai, lei sapeva sempre cogliere nel segno, con le parole giuste per rassicurarlo, per ammaliarlo, per consolarlo.

Continuò a baciarlo, sempre più appassionata. Aveva un vestitino in viscosa, nero, e sopra un cappotto leggero. Lo sbottonò e lo tolse, appoggiandolo sul sedile posteriore. Poi si sfilò, al volo, le mutandine.

Gliele mise sotto il naso, rigirandosele fra le dita, affinché le proprie bellicose ed impudiche intenzioni gli fossero chiare.

'Vuoi che ti dimostri quello che provo per te, Sergente Barnes?'.

Aveva spostato verso il basso, leggermente, il sedile del guidatore, si era posizionata sopra di lui, ed iniziato a tirargli giù la zip dei pantaloni.

'Ci vedranno, ragazzina, stavolta, lascia stare...'.

'Non vedranno nulla, fidati di me!'.

Gli abbassò i pantaloni ed i boxer, quel tanto perché potessero amarsi ma il giusto perché la gonna lo coprisse agli sguardi indiscreti di chiunque. Era già di marmo.

Rafflesia lo fece entrare in sé, con un movimento del bacino, che gli provocò un sussulto. Cominciò a muoversi velocemente sopra il suo uomo, mentre lo guardava negli occhi.

'James...' gli sussurrò.

'Sì...'.

'Sei tu il mio amore, è solo per questo che sto con te...' lo strinse a sé, aumentando il ritmo dell'amplesso, frenetica.

'E tu sei il mio...' finalmente si era un po' aperta! Buck, felice, contraccambiò la dichiarazione, mentre veniva travolto da un piacere infinito.

Si stavano coccolando, abbracciati, sul sedile ancora abbassato, quando sentirono bussare sul vetro.

'Buona continuazione di serata, belli, guarda che roba, occhio che vi arrestano! Vi tocca chiamare Fury dalla Centrale di Polizia!' era Tony, che rideva come un pazzo.

'Ciao, buonanotte...' fece Pepper.

Buck arrossì, Rafflesia li salutò tranquillamente. 'Buonanotte...'.

La fidanzata di Stark continuò 'Credo sia meglio avvertire Clint di prenotare il bed and breakfast, almeno per voi due...'.


	10. Chapter 10

**27 novembre 2017**

Sabato mattina, finalmente era arrivato il compleanno di Bucky.

'Buongiorno, Sergente! Come ci si sente più vecchio di un anno?'.

'Che razza di auguri, ragazzina! Sei una maleducata!'.

'Io sono una maleducata ma tu sei in ritardo! Da quando hai ripreso a dormire fra guanciali di piume, non ti svegliano neanche le cannonate!'. Rise.

'Ho molti arretrati ed in tanti campi' le fece, malizioso 'vieni qui, facciamo l'amore, ho tanta voglia...'

'Avrai il tuo regalino, lo prometto ma non ora. Dobbiamo andare a pranzo con Steve e Sharon'

'Non mi va. Ultimamente, vanno meno d'accordo del solito e quella ragazza...sarò cattivo…non la sopporto più'.

'Mi dispiace, oggi dovresti fare quello che desideri. Rogers rimarrebbe malissimo però, sai quanto ci tiene a festeggiare con te'.

'Hai ragione, mi preparo' volò in bagno.

Uscirono, veloci.

'Ho preso io le chiavi della tua macchina' gli disse.

Strano, rifletté Buck, non lo faceva mai...andavano di fretta, meglio così.

Quando arrivarono al parcheggio, la sua jeep non c'era più. Pensò, sulle prime che gliela avessero rubata…dopo guardò meglio.

Al suo posto, un SUV BMW, color canna di fucile metallizzato. Nuovo di zecca, con un fiocco bianco, incollato sul vetro davanti. E un cartello enorme con scritto "AUGURI SERGENTE BARNES".

Sgranò gli occhi e fissò Rafflesia, stranito.

Lei gli passò un mazzo di chiavi, gridando 'Buon compleanno!'

'Ragazzina, che diavolo significa?'.

'È il tuo regalo!'.

'Non posso accettarlo, è troppo, è insensato…sei folle' aveva un viso…come un bambino in difficoltà, contento e spaventato insieme. Tenero, da morire.

'Certo, sono pazza, ma di te! Devi accettarlo, ti prego, l'ho fatto col cuore. I soldi non servono a nulla se non puoi usarli per fare felici le persone che ami'. Lo disse tanto accorata e decisa che Buck non seppe cosa rispondere… gli aveva detto che lo amava, a modo suo…

'Aprila, entra e dimmi che ne pensi, per favore'.

Lui usò il telecomando agganciato alla chiave. Tolsero il fiocco ed il cartello, che Bucky mise via, scrupolosamente.

'È fantastica...'le mormorò, non appena si sedette al volante.

'Mi ha aiutato Steve per la sorpresa ed a sceglierla. Abbiamo optato per un modello col cambio automatico, potrai guidarla anche con un braccio solo, senza ucciderci! Mi aveva anticipato che avresti fatto le solite storie all'inizio, e che poi ti saresti sciolto...ti conosce, perfettamente'.

'Avete scelto bene...non ho mai avuto niente di così bello, è un'auto incredibile...grazie!'. Non riusciva a crederci.

'Sono contenta che ti piaccia!'

'Amore...niente di così bello...tranne te...'.

'Lo so!'.

'La prima cosa che voglio fare su questa auto nuova è …'. La strinse all'improvviso e le diede un bacio appassionato. Non sapeva nemmeno cosa dirle, era emozionato, felice, con lei era sempre tutto perfetto…l'amava, da sempre, in maniera viscerale, ma più il tempo passava, più la sentiva vicina, più erano legati, indissolubilmente…

Girò gli occhi e, nel guardare sul sedile posteriore, vide i loro due zaini, pieni.

'Quelli che ci fanno lì?'.

'Ho un'altra sorpresa per te! Dopo il pranzo, andremo al mare...Il tempo, a fine novembre, non è il massimo, ma non è colpa mia se sei nato in un mese tanto assurdo! Comunque…ho riservato una camera in un posto favoloso, per la notte'.

James la osservò...'Tu sei favolosa, amore mio, e questa giornata è iniziata in maniera favolosa, per merito tuo!' mormorò, mentre metteva in moto.

Steve aveva prenotato nel ristorante preferito di Bucky, a Brooklyn, ed il pranzo era stato piacevole e veloce. Nonostante qualche scemenza di Sharon sull'auto nuova, anche la conversazione non si era rivelata drammatica. Rafflesia aveva provato a concentrare l'attenzione dei commensali su argomenti neutri e poco spinosi, per non far innervosire il suo ragazzo.

Si erano salutati, nel primo pomeriggio.

'Finalmente…sei tutta per me. Dove andremo?'

'Guarda tu stesso! Inserisco l'indirizzo nel navigatore!'.

La ragazza digitò il riferimento dell'albergo che aveva prenotato, una piccola struttura a gestione familiare sulla spiaggia degli Hamptons, la stessa dove erano andati, insieme, mesi prima.

'Spero ti piaccia, per ventiquattr'ore era troppo complicato scegliere una località più lontana'.

'Ottima idea, siamo stati bene lì e...'

'E?'.

'Era il primo giorno che abbiamo fatto l'amore...'. James era sempre così romantico.

'Già…quando hai tenuto su il braccio, talmente tanto tempo, da finire quasi all'ospedale, vero Sergente Barnes? Ti ricordi solo le cose belle...'.

'Tu sempre le brutte...oggi è il mio compleanno, per cui devi darmi ragione su tutto e fare quello che voglio, ragazzina...' le prese la mano e la bacio, all'interno del polso. Rafflesia sospirò 'Va bene, hai vinto, mi arrendo!'.

Lui concordò, quando arrivarono; aveva optato per un albergo piccolo ma fascinoso, in stile marinaro. Visto che non c'erano molti ospiti, gli avevano riservato una stanza con vista mare, da cui si accedeva alla spiaggia privata.

'Facciamo una passeggiata, il tempo ancora regge! Sempre se ti va'.

Avrebbe dovuto decidere lui cosa fare, ma non riusciva mai a dirle di no.

'Certo'.

Si tolsero le scarpe e, con indosso le giacche a vento, camminarono a lungo, i piedi nell'acqua freddissima dell'oceano. Abbracciati.

'C'è tanto vento, ragazzina, non è che ti ammali? ' In effetti, le raffiche aumentavano. 'É meglio rientrare'.

Rafflesia, appena in camera, preparò un thè caldo, per entrambi, per riscaldarsi.

'Eccoti servito, thè e biscotti. Come due anziani...'. Gli passò una tazza.

'Mi piace il thè'.

'Ti pareva, alla tua veneranda età non c'è da stupirsene!'.

L'uomo inzuppò un biscotto nella tazza e ne mangiò metà, poi le avvicinò la restante parte alla bocca.

'Mi ricorda una certa tartina, su una terrazza, solo io e te...'.

La ragazza, dopo aver inghiottito il boccone, gli bloccò la mano e se ne portò l'indice alle labbra, per succhiarlo, appassionata.

Buck finì il thè, con un unico, lunghissimo sorso, per sbrigarsi.

'Voglio il mio regalo, quello vero' le disse, perentorio, mettendosi sopra di lei, mentre si toglieva il maglione.

'Pensavo che, per oggi, i regali da scartare fossero finiti, Sergente...non ti bastano mai?'.

Iniziò a slacciarle i bottoni della camicia, in fretta 'No, amore, non mi basti mai...mai…'.

La spogliò, velocemente e si denudò ancora più in fretta. Rafflesia si alzò a sedere, per aiutarlo a togliere la protesi, oramai era diventata più brava di lui in quello e quando si amavano, a volte era un ostacolo. La poggiò ai piedi del letto, per tornare a dedicarsi al compagno, la bocca appiccicata alla sua…lo stimolò decisa fra le gambe, con movimenti vigorosi…Bucky gemette, a voce alta…'Fai piano, ragazzina…voglio che duri più a lungo possibile…'.

'Ho tanta voglia io, Sergente…ti voglio, adesso…' ribatté, presissima.

'Allora girati e mettiti subito in ginocchio' la invitò.

Ubbidì e lo senti affondare dentro di sé, senza alcun indugio…spingeva, aggressivo e impetuoso…'Rafflesia, amore, quanto sei stretta, stasera…mi stai facendo già venire…e mi stai facendo impazzire…'. Voleva rallentare, ma proprio non poteva…il suo desiderio confluì, improvvisamente, nella sua donna…

'Tu a me…' sospirò, travolta da un piacere interminabile.

Bucky volle ordinare la cena in camera.

'Sei un pigrone, invece di portarmi in qualche locale caratteristico, mi fai mangiare in stanza…una tristezza...ho acconsentito solo perché è la tua giornata'. Rafflesia lo rimproverò.

'Non intendo alzarmi da questo letto e neanche far alzare te, fino a domattina! Non se ne parla!'.

Al momento del dolce, gli disse di aspettare. Aveva comprato tre candeline colorate, azzurre, e voleva che le soffiasse, assolutamente. Erano solo tre, a forma di numero…aveva fatto il calcolo dal 1917… cent'anni, un secolo, un compleanno da festeggiare, in grande…come stavano già facendo…

'Sono proprio carine… infantili, da ragazzina un po' troppo spiritosa, direi'.

Lei rise. 'Soffia, per piacere, ed esprimi un desiderio'.

Lo fece, rimirandola, con la coda dell'occhio.

'Adesso spezzale, porta fortuna'.

'Non lo sapevo...' le ruppe con la destra.

Dopo aver mangiato anche il dessert, la ragazza sgomberò il letto dalle stoviglie e le mise sul carrello, che posizionò fuori dalla porta della stanza.

'Spegni la luce e vieni vicino a me' le chiese Buck. Gli si coricò affianco.

Le tende non erano tirate e, abbracciati nel letto, guardavano, fuori dalla finestra, l'infrangersi delle onde del mare e la luce della luna piena, che vi si rifletteva. Uno spettacolo incredibile.

Rimasero in silenzio, ad ascoltare il rumore della marea ed i battiti dei loro cuori.

Rafflesia si voltò verso James e gli carezzò il volto.

'Sergente Barnes...guardami! Devo confidarti una cosa importante!'.

'Uhm? Sì, che c'è?'.

'Ti amo...'. Era così ingenuamente tenera e dolce, mentre lo diceva che lui pensò di impazzire per la felicità. 'Lo so, ragazzina', rispose, alla sua maniera, tentando di nasconderle il proprio turbamento, inutilmente.

'James, amore mio...Era questo il desiderio che hai espresso prima?'.

'Sì...'mormorò l'uomo, con sincerità, gli occhi umidi della gioia più grande che avesse mai assaporato.


	11. Chapter 11

**Natale 2017**

Clint era andato a prenderli in aeroporto. Rafflesia e James erano in auto con lui, mentre Steve, Sharon, Natasha e Bruce avevano noleggiato un fuoristrada.

Volevano essere autonomi per eventuali spostamenti e, comunque, tutti in macchina di Barton non entravano. Senza contare il bagaglio della fidanzata di Rogers, tre valigie, per pochi giorni in campagna. L'avevano presa in giro, tutto il tempo.

Il Falco possedeva un'enorme fattoria, in mezzo dei campi dell'Iowa. Annesso un cottage, con due stanze da letto matrimoniali.

Laura, che li aveva accolti calorosamente, al loro arrivo, volle sapere come preferissero sistemarsi.

Ci pensò Bucky, a trovare una soluzione diplomatica. 'Io e Rafflesia pensavamo di stare in casa e di lasciare la dependance agli altri. Che ne dite?'.

Subito Natasha e Sharon annuirono. Vedova Nera fece l'occhiolino alla Tyler, per ringraziarla, proprio non voleva discutere con Banner davanti agli altri, soprattutto a Natale, e di attriti ve n'erano stati parecchi, nell'ultimo periodo.

Rafflesia preferì evitare di sottolineare che la scelta fosse stata propiziata proprio da James, poiché, per lui, dormire sotto lo stesso tetto della fidanzata del Capitano, non era proponibile. E i Barton erano deliziosi. Non poteva che concordare.

Mentre Laura preparava la cena e le altre apparecchiavano la tavola, Sharon andava su e giù per il soggiorno, con i ticchettanti tacchi a spillo che rumoreggiavano, sul pavimento di legno, con un bicchiere di vino in mano.

'Questa è la volta buona, sono sicura che Steve mi chiederà di sposarlo, finalmente!'.

'Davvero?' chiese Natasha, stupita.

'Certo, ho capito che ne ha l'intenzione, fa il misterioso da un po' di giorni a questa parte...finalmente diventerò la moglie di Capitan America, vi rendete conto?'.

Rafflesia e Laura si scambiarono un occhiata complice. Non era sembrato loro che Rogers volesse buttarsi in un passo del genere, anzi, all'agente Tyler era parso più indifferente del solito, nei confronti della propria ragazza, molto sulle sue. Anche quando erano usciti in quattro, per andare a cena o al cinema, aveva sempre conversato con lei e Bucky, dimentico della presenza della fidanzata, quasi gli desse fastidio.

Romanoff rispose, per le rime 'Dovresti essere contenta di sposare un uomo che ami, al di là che Steve sia Capitan America'.

'É ovvio che lo ami...però, Nat, lui è Capitan America! Sai che significa? Spot, tv, reality, social, un futuro di cui non doversi preoccupare. Non c'è nulla di male in questo! L'amore passa, si affievolisce, il resto rimane'.

La moretta rifletté che, grazie a James, almeno la notte non l'avrebbe avuta vicina. Le dispiaceva per Rogers, il pensiero che avrebbe passato una vita intera con una donna che forse non lo amava e non lo apprezzava così tanto, era avvilente.

I maschi tornarono all'interno della casa, Clint li aveva portati in giro per la fattoria, insieme ai bambini.

'Una puledra ha partorito ed il cavallino è incredibile, Rafflesia, domani devi venire con me a vederlo'. Bucky era entusiasta.

L'agente Tyler gli si avvicinò e lo baciò. 'Certo, amore, andremo insieme'. Il suo ragazzo non smetteva un attimo di parlare degli animali e dei macchinari agricoli che Barton gli aveva mostrato, sembrava tanto contento di essere lì con loro, finalmente sereno, con i suoi amici, contento come un bambino.

Gli Avengers erano andati ad un vicino centro commerciale per acquistare dei regalini per la famiglia Barton, poiché, al loro arrivo, sopra il camino, avevano trovato appese delle calze natalizie, ognuno con il proprio nome, ed aspettavano tutti Babbo Natale. La vita nella campagna scorreva lenta, tranquilla, e i parenti e gli amici di Occhio di Falco li avevano accolti con semplicità.

Le notti nell'Iowa erano fredde, ed una cospicua nevicata li aveva colti di sorpresa.

Rafflesia vedeva i fiocchi cadere dal cielo, dalle finestre della loro camera; tutti dormivano.

'Ti piace stare qui, amore?' le chiese Bucky.

'Sì, è bello, e mi piace anche l'atmosfera natalizia, era tanto che non stavo così bene per le feste'.

'Lo sai che è già Natale?' in effetti, era passata la mezzanotte. Le si avvicinò, muovendosi verso la finestra, ed iniziò a baciarla sul collo.

'Buon Natale, Sergente!' lei percepì la completa nudità di James ed i suoi abituali appetiti notturni.

'Buon Natale, ragazzina'. Con la mano destra, si insinuò sotto la camicia da notte di seta, per titillarle i capezzoli, già eretti.

Le fece scivolare giù l'indumento, che cadde ai loro piedi, stimolandola fra le gambe, non prima di averle girato il volto verso di sé, per baciarla sulla bocca.

'Appoggiati al vetro, dobbiamo festeggiare' le ordinò.

Si spinse dentro di lei, prendendola da dietro, con veemenza, mentre le diceva che l'amava.

'Ci scambiamo i regali?' chiese Buck.

'Come sei frettoloso, dobbiamo metterli nelle calze appese al camino, giù di sotto!'

'Non mi va di darti il mio davanti agli altri…è personale, una cosa solo nostra! Per piacere!' insisteva.

'Quand'è così, va bene' dovette, per forza, acconsentire, faceva i capricci...

Recuperò un piccolo pacchetto dalla tasca della valigia e Rafflesia lo aprì subito; era una collanina in oro bianco, con un ciondolo a forma di infinito, ornato di piccoli brillanti, deliziosa. Lo pensò davvero.

'Grazie, James, è bellissima' lo baciò sulla bocca. 'Ecco il mio regalo per te, spero ti piaccia…in realtà, sono stata egoista, è per entrambi!' gli tese una busta bianca, ridendo. Conteneva dei biglietti aerei e la prenotazione per un villaggio al mare in Messico; sarebbero partiti per Capodanno, una lunga settimana tutta per loro, al caldo.

'Un'idea grandiosa!' era entusiasta, ma le parve che sbirciasse, continuamente, la borsa da viaggio, in maniera strana, incerto e teso. Pensò non fosse nulla, preferendo soprassedere a qualsiasi domanda in merito.

Tuttavia, mentre si preparavano per scendere a colazione, vide che sistemava, furtivamente, la valigia. Tanto maldestro che gli cadde, in terra, una scatolina di velluto blu.

Lei la raccolse e gliela porse.

'Che cos'è?' chiese.

Bucky ammutolì.

'Posso vedere?' gli domandò, di nuovo… non rispondeva ed era impallidito. Era curiosa, forse avrebbe capito il motivo dell'agitazione profonda che gli aveva letto in viso.

'Certo' mormorò, ridandole la scatolina, turbato e titubante.

Aprì l'astuccio e si trovò davanti un anello bellissimo. Una veretta, con un diamante a forma di cuore, di uno stranissimo colore violetto chiaro. Splendido. Fece due più due.

'Il famoso anello di Sharon! Allora è vero che Steve ha deciso di chiederle di sposarlo?'.

Bucky annuì 'Sì, mi ha chiesto di custodirlo, cosicché lei non lo trovasse'.

'E a te non va giù che si sposino, hai fatto una faccia…ti capisco…certo…in ogni caso, l'anello è favoloso, bellissimo…posso provarlo, o pensi che porti sfortuna?'.

'Provalo!' le fece 'non credo a queste sciocchezze'.

Lo indossò all'anulare della mano sinistra, le calzava, perfettamente; Steve aveva avuto buon gusto, adorava quell'anello.

'Rogers ha fatto incidere qualcosa all'interno' James ne stuzzicò la curiosità, sorridendo, stavolta.

Rafflesia lo tolse e lesse l'incisione 'ALLA RAGAZZINA CHE MI HA RUBATO IL CUORE. SERGENTE J.B. BARNES'. Il suo cuore, in quell'attimo, si fermò nel petto…l'anello era per lei, non per Sharon! Ecco perché era così agitato!

'E' per te, ragazzina… se lo vuoi!' le chiese James, dolcemente.

Lo guardò, intensa 'Certo che lo voglio!' aggiungendo 'Perché me lo hai regalato?'.

'E' un anello di fidanzamento!'.

'L'ho capito! Dimmi il motivo!'.

'Dopo tutto quello che ho passato, non credevo di poter ricominciare a vivere e poi ti ho incontrato… senza di te, non ce l'avrei fatta, non sarei mai arrivato a questo punto…ho capito che ho bisogno della stabilità che mi dai…non ho fretta, tuttavia volevo che le mie intenzioni fossero chiare…desidero che tu sia la mia ragazzina, per sempre!'.

'Lo sarò!' gli rispose, molto seriamente, fissando il gioiello.

'Avevo paura di dartelo, timore che rifiutassi…era questo il mio vero regalo di Natale, per te. Mi hai stupito, di nuovo, mi ha detto di sì, all'istante. Immaginavo avresti fatto un sacco di storie, come al solito…'.

Gli rispose, appassionata 'Solo tu puoi riempire la solitudine della mia anima…il vuoto che avevano lasciato i miei genitori adesso non c'è più. Dopo averli persi, ero sicura che non sarei stata più felice, che non avrei avuto niente di davvero così bello, solo per me...fino a quando è arrivato un certo Sergente...ti amo, Sergente Barnes, e tanto, da impazzire...' aveva gli occhi lucidi '...promettimi che starai sempre con me, che non mi lascerai mai...promettimelo, James!'.

Lui giurò, ebbro d'amore, l'abbracciò fortissimo e la baciò. Dopo qualche istante, le confessò 'Rafflesia…vorrei quello che ha Clint!'.

'Non dirmelo! Una fattoria nell'Iowa, dei trattori e dei cavalli?'.

Rise 'Una famiglia…e magari un cane!'.

'No, il cane, no…finirebbe che dovrei portarlo sempre io a fare i bisogni, pure quando piove…'.

'Ti prego, il cane sììììì…me ne occuperò io, te lo prometto…'.

'Vedremo…' ridacchiò lei.

'Non ci credo, fammi vedere la mano, è favoloso!' Natasha, che notava sempre tutto, si era accorta, immediatamente, dell'anello all'anulare di Rafflesia. Quest'ultima mostrò la sinistra.

'E' quello che credo? Vi sposate?' le chiese Laura, emozionata.

'Sì…' era timorosa, pensava che il gesto di James sarebbe rimasto fra loro, ma, ad essere realisti, era difficile tenere un simile segreto, figuriamoci fra gli Avengers.

'Che bello, auguri, apriamo una bottiglia!' Clint sembrava entusiasta.

'Il colore della pietra è splendido, è la tonalità dei tuoi occhi, ed anche il taglio a cuore…lo trovo davvero romantico…Bucky, non sapevo fossi così tenero!' Pepper, esperta di gioielli, rimirava la veretta, insieme a Tony. Barnes li aveva sopresi, piacevolmente.

James aveva annuito, sorridendo.

Steve era rimasto di sasso, invece. Era l'ennesima volta che il suo amico più caro non gli confidava un progetto o un desiderio, da quando stava con quella donna…un passo così importante, come acquistare un anello di fidanzamento, assurdo…gli sembrava che fosse molto cambiato e che il loro rapporto non fosse esclusivo come un tempo. Era profondamente geloso, come sempre, quando c'era di mezzo Bucky.

Si sentì in colpa per i ragionamenti ed andò di corsa ad abbracciarlo, prima che l'altro si accorgesse dei suoi tentennamenti.

Sharon si era allontanata, verso il bagno, non prima di aver perso i colori. Un'altra stava vivendo la felicità che desiderava per sé e non riusciva a tollerarlo; aveva sopportato la freddezza di Rogers ed i suoi modi solo per arrivare al passo del matrimonio, per sistemarsi, per vivere più tranquilla. Si chiese se non fosse giunto il momento di chiudere una relazione, che faceva acqua da tutte le parti.

'Buck, hai sorpreso perfino me!' Steve lo interpellò, non appena furono soli.

'Già, forse ho sorpreso me stesso! Un giorno, mentre passeggiavo, alla ricerca del regalo di Natale per Rafflesia, ho visto l'anello in una vetrina e ho sentito che non potevo più aspettare. Pensi abbia fatto male?' gli chiese.

'Devi fare quello che senti, non posso dirtelo io…oramai glielo ha già chiesto, no? Vedrai che andrà tutto bene…'. Il Capitano fu laconico, ma l'altro percepì, dalle sue parole, che non era affatto contento della sua decisione; per una volta, forse la prima, da quando si conoscevano, fu deluso dal suo comportamento. Era lontano, distaccato, profondamente geloso. Di cosa? Non lo aveva trascurato in nessuna circostanza, stavano sempre insieme, fidanzate comprese. Se ne rammaricò, profondamente, ma non aveva intenzione proprio di approfondire, desiderava solo godere appieno della felicità che provava.

'A quando il grande passo? Avete fissato la data?' Rogers lo incalzava, voleva sapere.

'Ancora no…fosse stato per me, mi sarei sposato ieri, figurati…Rafflesia vuole aspettare un po', è una cosa così fresca, e non abbiamo fretta…a volte mi ricorda te, è strano, forse per questo vi adoro, entrambi!' lo abbracciò.

Contraccambiandolo, il Capitano pensò che fosse vero, che l'agente Tyler somigliasse più a lui, nelle reazioni e nelle intenzioni. Lo aveva capito, da parecchio tempo, e ne soffriva moltissimo, in maniera quasi viscerale.


	12. Chapter 12

**Gennaio 2018**

Dopo la vacanze natalizie e la favolosa settimana sulle spiagge del Messico, cadenzata da notti appassionate e giornate all'insegna di mare e sole e perfino da una meravigliosa immersione nella barriera corallina, la vita riprese in maniera più abitudinaria.

Una sera, dopo cena, Buck sentì suonare il citofono. Era Steve, che salì, in fretta.

'Ciao ragazzi, scusate, è tardi ma avevo bisogno di sfogarmi con qualcuno!' disse il Capitano.

'Che cosa è successo? Sei agitatissimo!' chiese l'agente Tyler, in pena.

'Ho litigato con Sharon, penso sia finita…'.

'Perché, che vi siete detti?' James provò a farsi raccontare.

'Ha parlato quasi solo lei, per la verità…dopo che hai regalato l'anello a Rafflesia, mi è parsa sempre più strana. Ho provato a chiarire le cose, ma non ha voluto sentire ragioni. Dice che sono freddo come un ghiacciolo e che stare ancora insieme sarebbe sterile e senza senso, senza futuro. Mi ha quasi aggredito, verbalmente' Steve pareva intristito.

'L'importante è quello che provi tu, secondo me' lei fu più concreta possibile 'se pensi che puoi costruirci qualcosa, tenta di convincerla a tornare indietro, ma se non è così, se non provi un sentimento sincero per Sharon, sarebbe meglio chiudere la relazione e non perdere altro tempo, né te, né lei, non trovi?'.

Rogers sospirò, aveva ragione, era evidente 'Lo sapevo che venire da voi era la cosa migliore che potessi fare, sono già più sereno ed ho le idee molto chiare. Grazie, Rafflesia, sei sempre preziosa!'. Si alzò dal divano e le diede un inusuale bacio sulla guancia.

'Che ne dici di un po' di gelato?' propose Bucky, un'offerta consolatoria.

'Sì, certo, quello aiuta sempre!' Steve accettò la proposta e i due amici si diressero verso la cucina.

Rafflesia notò come Rogers si fosse rinfrancato, senza problemi; posto che, da tempo la relazione con Sharon era altalenante e che la ragazza non era simpatica né a lei né a James, il Capitano le era sembrato molto ambiguo, stranamente, ed aveva avuto l'impressione che fosse andato da loro per avere una sorta di benedizione di essersi lasciato con la fidanzata, in particolar modo la sua. Senza contare il contatto affettuoso del bacio. Meno male che James non ci aveva fatto minimamente caso. Questa storia le piaceva sempre meno.


	13. Chapter 13

**25 aprile 2018**

'Barnes, venga subito allo S.H.I.E.L.D.. E porti anche l'agente Tyler, per favore…fate in fretta!' il tono di Coulson, era, stranamente, affannato.

Rafflesia e James si diressero alla sede dell'Agenzia, lei molto preoccupata del fatto che avessero richiesto la sua presenza; sperava di non dover lavorare con Buck, a volte i sentimenti erano solo un ostacolo, nel tipo di operazioni che svolgevano, un vero e proprio pericolo.

Non appena giunti, furono dirottati nella sala riunioni in cui si erano conosciuti.

Fury era sul palco, pronto per parlare, stanco e sudato. Non le non piacque affatto, di nuovo.

Iniziò a raccontare una storia surreale, di Thanos, l'essere vivente più potente di tutti i mondi conosciuti e delle Gemme dell'Infinito.

L'agente Tyler guardò il suo ragazzo nel volto, angosciato, e capì che lui, evidentemente, conosceva già quegli argomenti e che erano molto più reali di quanto immaginasse.

Secondo le notizie del Direttore, l'Ordine Nero, ovvero l'esercito di Thanos, era in procinto di arrivare sulla Terra, per recuperare le due Gemme ivi presenti, quella del Tempo e quella dell'Anima mentre Thanos in persona era diretto verso il pianeta Titano.

Il Capo spiegò che gli Avengers si sarebbero divisi in due gruppi, uno sarebbe rimasto sulla Terra per affrontare l'Ordine Nero, in Wakanda - dove faceva rotta l'astronave intercettata dallo S.H.I.E.L.D. - mentre un altro gruppo avrebbe tentato di fermare Thanos, su Titano.

Nella stanza regnava il silenzio più assoluto… un silenzio spaventoso ed assordante.

Rafflesia aveva sentito un brivido percorrerle la schiena e si era messa a sedere, sul bordo più esterno della poltrona; James le aveva accarezzato il braccio, per rassicurarla, senza alcun risultato.

Fury disse, poi, che Steve, Natasha, Sam, Bruce e Buck sarebbero andati in Wakanda mentre Tony si sarebbe diretto verso il pianeta Titano con Steven Strange, che custodiva la Gemma del Tempo. Fece altri nomi di persone, forse Avengers, che non conosceva, ma non se ne curò affatto. Clint non c'era, era tornato qualche giorno nell'Iowa dalla sua famiglia, fortunatamente per quest'ultima.

Si chiese perché il Direttore l'avesse fatta chiamare; quando il discorso terminò e vide gli astanti alzarsi e mettersi in movimento, intercettò Pepper, accanto a Stark, pallidissima.

Lo sguardo accorato che le rivolse le aprì un oceano di pensieri orribili…capì che il Capo le aveva fatte venire per dire addio ai loro uomini, perché la missione era suicida…ebbe un malaugurato presentimento.

Coulson e Fury le si affiancarono, lei era vicino a James, con Tony e la fidanzata. 'Volevo che sentiste, tutti, da me, ciò che sta accadendo; è una questione di sicurezza mondiale, ma sono certo che, da qui a poche ore, non sarà possibile mantenere alcun tipo di riserbo. Comunque sia, la situazione è gravissima e non so dirvi nemmeno se riusciremo ad uscirne, o se esisterà, domani, un mondo come quello che abbiamo conosciuto fino ad oggi…più sincero di così non posso essere, mi dispiace. Buona fortuna a tutti!'. Il nero abbassò lo sguardo a terra, e fece per muoversi.

'Direttore, posso andare anch'io in Wakanda?' domandò Rafflesia, istintivamente, e senza un attimo di esitazione.

Bucky la guardò sconvolto, insieme ai presenti, che la fissavano, con inquietudine, stupiti dal suo coraggio e, forse, dalla sua pazzia. Stava per risponderle, per dissuaderla, ma ci pensò Fury. 'Vorrei averne tanti, di soldati come lei, Agente Tyler, e la ringrazio per l'offerta, ma non posso permetterglielo; non si tratta solo di questione di capacità, soprattutto credo sia meglio per il Sergente Barnes non doversi preoccupare di lei, nel momento dell'azione. Ed anche per gli altri Avengers, so che avete legato molto e che le sono particolarmente affezionati. Questo è tutto'. Non erano ammesse repliche.

Pepper scoppiò in un pianto disperato, aggrappandosi al braccio di Tony. Si misero di lato, a coppie, per qualche secondo di intimità.

'Sei diventata matta, ragazzina?' le chiese James, scherzando. Era cinereo, nel viso.

'Ho tentato, non volevo lasciarti solo, Sergente!' gli carezzò la guancia, facendosi forza per calmarlo, era agitatissimo 'Stai tranquillo, andrà tutto bene, vedrai'.

'E' difficile che rimanga vivo, lo sai, il Capo lo ha detto chiaramente!'.

'Sono certa che tornerai da me, invece! Hai messo su tutto questo casino perché non vuoi più sposarmi, dì la verità?' gli chiese, ridendo, con la morte nel cuore.

'Ti amo, ragazzina!' la strinse a sé, più forte che poté. Lei lo baciò, con tutta la passione e l'amore che era possibile mettere in un solo bacio 'Anch'io, Sergente! Torna da me sano e salvo, ti scongiuro!'.

'Dobbiamo muoverci, ora!' il Capitano Rogers lo ammonì e James si allontanò, per andarsi a preparare, dopo averla fissata, intensamente.

Steve le si avvicinò. 'Gli guarderò le spalle, te lo prometto, e lui lo farà con me, come sempre! Te lo riporterò presto! Aspettaci!'. Le dette un bacio, sulla guancia, e scappò via.

L'agente Tyler si appoggiò al muro, in preda allo sconforto più totale; sentiva Pepper, che aveva appena salutato Stark, piangere sommessamente. Le si accostò, sperando di riuscire a confortarla. Si chiese chi avrebbe potuto confortare lei.

Lei e Pepper erano rimaste allo S.H.I.E.L.D; avrebbero permesso loro di seguire le fasi degli avvenimenti del Wakanda, dai terminali collegati, in diretta.

Pochissime notizie erano trapelate tramite i mass media, ma erano state sufficienti per mettere in allarme la popolazione. Molte persone si erano riversate nelle strade di New York, per seguire insieme gli ultimi aggiornamenti, per lo meno dal continente africano. Per la sorte di Tony su Titano, era tutto molto più complesso.

Rafflesia si era letteralmente attaccata alla seggiola del tecnico dei monitor, nella sala tattica, e tentava di riconoscere James, tra un fotogramma e l'altro. Il combattimento, in tempo reale, era velocissimo, adrenalinico, e le era stato difficile distinguerlo, nondimeno le sembrava fosse vivo, così come gli altri Avengers.

Vide, per la prima volta, anche il principe Thor di Asgard, tornato per la battaglia finale.

Sentì un tuffo al cuore, quando comparve, d'improvviso, un essere di dimensioni incredibili, con una sorta di armatura gialla, massiccio, una strana pelle tra il viola ed il grigio. Era Thanos, certamente. Pepper emise un grido soffocato…se Thanos era sulla Terra, cosa ne era stato di Stark?

Steve si fece incontro a quell'essere, sfidandolo…senza riuscirvi e, via via, gli altri Avengers…fu tutto inutile…Il mostro viola sembrava troppo forte persino per le loro incredibili capacità e poteri…riuscì a recuperare l'ultima Gemma, quella della Mente, che era dentro l'androide Visione, uccidendolo.

Accadde in un attimo…da un secondo ad un altro, il mondo precipitò in un'assurda dissolvenza…nell'attuazione di un piano di distruzione dell'Universo conosciuto, metà di tutti gli esseri viventi del pianeta iniziò a sgretolarsi, a dissolversi…

Rafflesia sgranò gli occhi e osservò, dai monitor, Sam andare in pezzi…metà degli agenti dello S.H.I.E.L.D. accanto a lei, nella sala, Nick Fury compreso, si frantumò in milioni di particelle impalpabili... 'Direttore, nooo' non riuscì a finire di mormorarlo che sentì la voce di Pepper, ancora tutta intera al suo fianco, che le urlava di guardare lo schermo.

Si girò, repentina, giusto in tempo per riuscire a vedere James che si muoveva, accoratamente, verso il Capitano Rogers, e si dissolveva…osservò Steve che gridava, disperato…

Sentì che anche il proprio cuore si era dissolto, in quell'attimo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Primavera – Estate 2018**

Metà degli esseri viventi del pianeta Terra non esisteva più. Tony era riuscito a tornare indenne da Titano, non così gli altri che lo avevano accompagnato, nessuno.

Allo S.H.I.E.L.D. c'era la confusione più totale, senza Fury; l'agente Coulson tentava, con molta difficoltà e sangue freddo, di gestire ciò che era rimasto dell'Agenzia, insieme a Stark, che aveva, di fatto, preso il posto del Direttore.

Gli Avengers sopravvissuti vollero a tutti i costi incontrare Rafflesia, non appena rientrati. Era diventata una cara amica, per loro, al di là di Barnes.

Natasha, Tony e Steve si recarono nel suo appartamento. Aprì la porta con indosso la felpa blu di Bucky, Rogers la riconobbe all'istante. Sembrava prostrata, il viso tumefatto dal pianto. Lei lesse la stessa disperazione, negli occhi dell'amico d'infanzia del suo fidanzato.

Il Capitano l'abbracciò, commosso, mormorando 'Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, ti avevo promesso che gli avrei guardato le spalle e te lo avrei riportato, ed, invece, l'ho perso un'altra volta, come in Germania…'.

'Maledizione, non è stata colpa tua, smettila!' la russa lo rimproverò, aspramente, per l'ennesima volta.

'I sensi di colpa sono inutili, a questo punto; non abbiamo avuto la minima ingerenza su chi si è dissolto e chi è rimasto in vita. La cosa importante è capire come uscire da questo pasticcio…' Stark sembrò parlare più a sé che ai presenti, in un delirio di pensieri.

'Forse dobbiamo solo accettare l'accaduto…' Rafflesia lo disse, con rassegnazione; essere rimasta sola, senza il suo Sergente Barnes, era un incubo, il più orrendo che potesse immaginare.

'Non potrò mai farlo, e credimi, se esiste anche un solo modo per far tornare tutto com'era prima, beh, lo troverò…io e Banner lo troveremo…ci stiamo già lavorando…anzi, devo andare…' Tony prese, al volo, la porta e scappò via, seguito da Nat, che salutò in fretta 'Vado con lui, ho paura che, nervoso com'è, si schianti con la Lamborghini, non si sa mai'.

Rafflesia e Steve rimasero da soli.

'Stark dice solo fandonie o c'è del vero? Non voglio illudermi, qual è la verità?' lo pregò di parlare.

'Non ho quel tipo di competenze, sono solo un soldato; se mi chiedi di combattere, farò del mio meglio, sempre in prima linea. Tony e Bruce stanno ipotizzando molte teorie…una cosa è certa, mai avremmo supposto, qualche giorno fa, di trovarci a questo punto, e che ciò che abbiamo visto, dissolvenza inclusa, fosse possibile…debbo per forza aggrapparmi ad una speranza, se non voglio impazzire…'.

Mentre terminava, le prese la mano, per confortarla. Erano seduti sul divano, uno accanto all'altra; le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e la ragazza si appoggiò al suo petto, scoppiando nell'ennesimo pianto dirotto. La strinse, premurosamente, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime. Aveva la barba lunga, in quel periodo, e non l'avrebbe più tagliata, mai più. Cingendola, guardò verso il tavolo del soggiorno, su cui era posato un vaso, ricolmo di fresie bianche, che stavano appassendo… l'ultimo mazzetto che Bucky aveva potuto comperare al suo amore.

Erano passati diversi mesi dal giorno della dissolvenza; la vita sulla Terra scorreva molto più lenta, pareva che il solito abituale affrettarsi non fosse così fondamentale. Si stava provando a trovare un nuovo equilibrio, in un mondo per metà andato in frantumi.

Tutti avevano avuto almeno un lutto, o perso un familiare, un amico, un collega, vicino o lontano che fosse.

La dissolvenza non aveva risparmiato nessuno, in ogni senso.

Rafflesia era tornata subito al lavoro, sperando potesse distrarla dai pensieri per James; comprensibilmente, non era stato così, ma almeno provava a tenersi occupata.

Steve l'aveva chiamata ogni giorno, per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni, e passava spesso a trovarla, a sorpresa. Le portava sempre qualcosa da mangiare, la tormentava perché, a suo dire, stava dimagrendo e si stava trascurando. Era un amico molto più che presente.

'Come stai?' le chiese il Capitano.

'Bene, Rogers, non preoccuparti…' provò a sminuire la propria, profonda, infelicità.

'Devi essere sincera con me, sono qui per ascoltare e non per giudicare'.

'Penso a James in continuazione e non riesco a farmene una ragione; con l'oscurità, poi, tutto peggiora, il buio della notte fa luce a troppi pensieri, nella mia testa' gli sussurrò.

'Anche per me è così, mi manca moltissimo'.

'Immagino sempre che stia per tornare da me, come se non fosse morto…è ovunque, nel mio cuore e nella mia mente…sento che mi abbraccia, senza toccarmi e che mi stringe, pure se è lontano; Capitano, sto impazzendo?' gli domandò, preoccupata.

'Non credo, devi avere pazienza, pian piano il dolore si affievolirà, prenderà un'altra forma; ed io sarò sempre qui per te, al tuo fianco, quando avrai bisogno' mentre lo diceva, le sfiorò la bocca con la sua, teneramente.

Rafflesia rimase perplessa di quel gesto. Lui mise le mani avanti, inquieto ed in difficoltà 'Scusami se ti ha dato fastidio, desideravo farlo da molto tempo…'.

Non riuscì a rispondergli nulla, così come nulla aveva provato a quel contatto più intimo, e preferì glissare.

'Ora è meglio che vada, tornerò domani sera, però niente cibo da asporto, prenoto per andare a cena fuori' le disse, perentorio.

'Ok, Steve, a domani…'.

Mentre passeggiava verso casa sua, Rogers si chiese se stesse facendo la cosa giusta; da mesi aveva capito che Rafflesia piaceva anche a lui. Piaceva era riduttivo, per ciò che provava. Se ne era accorto non appena l'agente Tyler e Buck si erano messi insieme…si era maledetto, a volte, per aver farli fatti rincontrare…

Era lei il motivo della gelosia nei confronti del suo amico, del disappunto per la loro convivenza ed il fidanzamento, era sempre lei la ragione dell'aver interrotto la relazione con Sharon.

Ora che il suo amico non c'era più, disgraziatamente, poteva essere libero di farsi avanti, le voleva bene sul serio. Sarebbe stato un approfittarsi della donna, in un momento di dolore e fragilità?

Soprattutto, si era sentito colpito quando gli aveva confidato che sentiva che James fosse ancora vivo…dopo aver ascoltato Stark e Banner parlare per ore, per giorni, di questa eventualità, ovvero che la dissolvenza non fosse come una morte vera e propria e che forse esisteva la possibilità di ripristinare l'Universo come lo avevano conosciuto, adesso Rafflesia stessa faceva elucubrazioni similari, plausibilmente dettate dallo sconforto o dalla fede nella vita dell'anima. Si sentiva dilaniato.


	15. Chapter 15

**Estate 2019 **

Fu la prima di un'interminabile serie di inviti; Steve la portava a cena fuori, al cinema, a teatro, continuamente. Con la bella stagione, erano andati diverse volte anche al mare, sempre loro due da soli; in poche circostanze Rafflesia, nel corso dell'ultimo anno, dopo la morte di Buck, aveva avuto modo e voglia di incontrare gli altri Avengers.

Aveva visto Clint e Laura, venuta a trovare il marito, con i bambini, ma nulla più.

Era molto difficile, per lei, godere delle piacevolezze della compagnia altrui; dopo la dissolvenza, tutto era cambiato e si sentiva inaridita nell'anima, incapace di opporsi ad un cambiamento tanto negativo. L'assenza di James le aveva sottratto ogni forza, ogni gioia di vivere.

Era al mare con Steve e leggeva un romanzo, all'ombra, con poca voglia.

'Sempre immusonita?' le domandò.

'Sto leggendo, non c'è niente da ridere!'.

'Sì, ma potresti farlo col sorriso'.

Sbuffò.

'Dai, fammi un sorriso…per favore, solo uno!'.

'Non a comando…'.

'Adesso vediamo' con un movimento fulmineo, il Capitano le strappò il libro dalle mani e, sogghignando, lo gettò lontano. La agguantò, per posizionarsi sopra di lei, iniziando a farle solletico.

Rafflesia si contorceva e rideva, sguaiatamente; Steve continuava a solleticarla, con le mani e con la barba.

'Basta, basta, mi arrendo…' non riusciva ad opporglisi, in alcun modo, e sorrise, con tutta l'energia che poté, per farlo contento, a trentadue denti.

'Brava, visto, era facile' la fissò, dritto negli occhi. Era steso completamente sulla donna, con tutto il peso del corpo e non riusciva a smettere di desiderarla, pazzamente. Bucky era morto da più di un anno, e pensò che fosse stato corretto a sufficienza, nell'aspettare tanto, prima di tentare un approccio più concreto. La baciò, con delicatezza, sul contorno delle labbra, aspettando una sua reazione. Lei gli carezzò i capelli 'Steve, che vuoi da me?' gli chiese.

'Voglio te'. Il Capitano iniziò a baciarla con più ardore, tentando di farle schiudere le labbra.

Rafflesia era stata molto fredda, sulle prime…se ne era accorto, ma aveva deciso di non demordere, la bramava troppo e sperò cedesse. Dopo qualche minuto di quei baci infuocati, gli si strinse un pochino di più. Il contatto non era per niente sgradevole, ed era piacevole sentire qualcuno di così familiare, che, dopo tanto tempo, la lusingava, in quel modo.

Le mancava tutto di James, la loro intimità nel complesso. Oramai era acqua passata, doveva dimenticarlo, forse doveva continuare a vivere…e con Steve sembrava sempre tutto semplice e lineare. In fondo, era un ragazzo così dolce, gentile...molto attraente... Lo accarezzò sul torace muscoloso e si rese disponibile alla sua bocca, provando a rilassarsi. Schiuse le labbra ed unì la lingua alla sua, in un piacevolissimo e tenero incontro di umori.

Si erano coccolati, stesi sull'asciugamano del mare, per tutto il pomeriggio, come due adolescenti. Rogers aveva tenuto le mani a posto, e galantemente, non aveva tentato altri tipi di approccio, oltre ai baci. Era anche piuttosto imbarazzato; per lui, desiderare tanto la fidanzata del suo migliore amico morto era un peccato mortale, era chiaro.

Nel tragitto del ritorno dal mare all'appartamento, non si erano scambiati neanche una parola, ognuno era preso dai propri conflitti dell'anima.

L'aveva accompagnata fin su, portandole la borsa della spiaggia.

'Ti chiamo domani' lo disse in fretta, aveva l'aria di chi volesse scappare da un problema.

'Non andartene' mormorò Rafflesia 'Resta con me, stanotte'. Si sentiva così sola…senza il suo Sergente, era ritornata al vuoto interiore successivo alla perdita della sua famiglia, un buco nero di sofferenza.

Aggrottò la fronte. 'Sei proprio sicura?' le domandò, sperando nella risposta.

Gli tese la mano. Rogers l'afferrò e la baciò, in bocca, ardente, stavolta senza alcuna remora.

L'agente Tyler contraccambiò, a sua volta, con più impeto… la lunga astinenza fisica e carnale la stava indirizzando verso l'uomo, inevitabilmente.

'Facciamo la doccia insieme?' gli propose, staccandosi ed andando in bagno.

Aprì l'acqua calda nel box di vetro, iniziando a spogliarsi.

Steve, che l'aveva seguita, sussultò, cominciando a togliersi i vestiti; non riusciva a smetterla di guardarla, era così bella, finalmente tutta per sé.

Lei entrò sotto la doccia e si mise sotto il getto dell'acqua. Sentiva la sua silenziosa presenza alle spalle. La baciò sul collo, già pronto per amarla. Era pronto, da moltissimo tempo. Rafflesia si girò e prese lo shampoo, insaponando prima la propria nuca e, successivamente, quella di Rogers, che la fece fare. Si sciacquarono entrambi dalla schiuma sui capelli.

Steve, sempre rigido in tutto, si fece coraggio, non era abituato a quel tipo di contatto meno tradizionale, piacevolissimo e si buttò. Recuperò la confezione del bagnoschiuma e dopo averne versato un pochino su entrambe le mani, iniziò a passarlo, con delicatezza, sul corpo della compagna.

L'agente Tyler gli mormorò 'Devi lavarmi, dappertutto, Steve…'. Il Capitano ubbidì, in preda ad una folle eccitazione mai provata. Le passò le mani, con più energia, sul seno, stringendole le mammelle e stuzzicandola sui capezzoli, sull'addome e poi fra le cosce, insistendo all'interno della sua intimità, con le dita, veemente. La sentiva mugolare, per il piacere, soddisfatta, mentre la baciava, il volto rivolto indietro.

Quando finì di insaponarla, Rafflesia si risciacquò sotto l'acqua e prese, a sua volta, il bagnoschiuma. 'Tocca a te, adesso'. Ne massaggiò il corpo, in ogni anfratto, con un movimento così sensuale delle mani, che l'uomo pensò di stare perdendo il lume della ragione. Non resisteva alle sue carezze, che si facevano sempre più erotiche e intense, sulla schiena, dentro i glutei, e soprattutto in mezzo alle gambe. Esperta, generosa...fantastica.

'Mi vuoi, Capitano Rogers?' gli chiese, in attesa.

Era talmente coinvolto, che nemmeno rispose. La spinse, impetuoso, contro la parete della doccia e la sollevò, sorreggendola per i glutei. Lei gli cinse i fianchi con le proprie gambe, piegate intorno ai suoi addominali. La penetrò con forza, iniziando subito a muoversi velocemente, non riusciva nemmeno a pensare, per il desiderio. Venne nella partner, qualche istante più tardi, frenetico e smanioso solo di una voglia che non era riuscito a contenere, sentendola contrarsi e gemere, per il corrisposto piacere.

Piangeva, nel letto, dopo l'amore, presa dai sensi di colpa e dall'appagamento di quell'attività fisica, comunque molto soddisfacente. Steve le era accanto, in preda alle stesse considerazioni.

'Sei pentita?' chiese, affranto dal vederla tanto provata.

'Non lo so…non pensavo di stare così bene con te, davvero, e mai immaginavo che sarebbe successo qualcosa di simile fra noi…è tutto così strano e nuovo'.

'Ti capisco…mi sembra di avere tradito Bucky…però dopo tanto tempo, finalmente sono di nuovo felice, almeno un po''.

Aveva ragione, pure lei si sentiva in quel modo.

'Non dobbiamo prendere nessuna decisione drastica, in questo momento, credo sia il caso di vivere quello che c'è tra noi, con leggerezza, per una volta e vedere dove la vita ci porterà…'.

Rafflesia annuì, silenziosa. Rogers le si avvicinò, per abbracciarla, e lei appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

Si vedevano quasi quotidianamente. Non potevano dirsi una coppia, ma ci andavano parecchio vicino. Il Capitano era sempre delicato, anche nella gestione dell'intimità. Lei si era trovata a contraccambiare il suo affetto, pur rendendosi conto che il rapporto che avevano non era paragonabile al sentimento che aveva provato, ed, in cuor suo, provava ancora per James, quegli slanci di passione e di amore così spontanei, che venivano dall'anima, quel tormento interiore che li aveva dilaniati, a letto e fuori dal letto.

Rogers non era tipo da slanci e non sarebbe mai potuto diventarlo, era una questione di indole e di affinità elettive. Gli piaceva stare con lui, le dava sicurezza, tranquillità, era piacevolissimo…era quanto le rimaneva di James su questa terra, lo aveva pensato molte volte e non poteva permettersi di perderlo.

'Si può sapere cosa cazzo stai combinando, Steve?' Tony era fuori dalla grazia di Dio, letteralmente, aveva gli occhi di pece.

Il Capitano non aveva raccontato nulla della sua frequentazione con Rafflesia, ma Pepper lo aveva visto, per caso, in una caffetteria, mentre la baciava.

Clint era molto turbato 'Avresti potuto avere tutte le donne che volevi; perché la fidanzata di Bucky? Gesù, è morto ed era il tuo migliore amico! Devi essere impazzito!'.

Perfino Bruce si era intromesso, timidamente 'Lo trovo orribile, uno schifo… Come fai, non ti senti in colpa?' gli aveva domandato, a bassa voce.

'Le stai solo facendo del male, e stai facendo del male pure a te stesso' Tony lo incalzava. 'Almeno rispondici, parliamo per te' il Falco si intromise, di nuovo.

Rogers non avrebbe mai voluto questo confronto 'E' successo, non ho potuto farci niente. Ho provato a resistere, ma non ce l'ho fatta; non le sono saltato addosso, non l'ho costretta, ho aspettato più di un anno solo per avvicinarmi a lei, emotivamente. Tony, non giudicarmi, le voglio un bene dell'anima!'. Avrebbe voluto dir loro che l'amava da morire, ma pensò che lo avrebbero ulteriormente criticato.

Stark provò a calmarsi ed a farlo ragionare 'Sai perché si è attaccata tanto a te? A parte che le hai dato il tormento da quando sei tornato dal Wakanda, non l'hai lasciata un solo secondo e ti ci sei appiccicato…proprio perché sei l'altra faccia di James, perché siete separati alla nascita, come gemelli. Non capisci che sei tutto quello che le resta di Buck? Del fidanzato morto, ed in quel modo, ti rendi conto! Che razza di motivo è per un rapporto?!'.

Banner cominciò un altro tipo di ragionamento 'Mi chiedo se tu le abbia detto del nostro piano…del progetto mio e di Tony, di viaggiare indietro nel tempo, e rispristinare l'Universo come lo conoscevamo. Se riuscisse e dico se, nemmeno sappiamo, con certezza, in che momento temporale le persone dissolte verrebbero riportate indietro…se Barnes tornerà e ti troverà a letto con la sua fidanzata o che ci provi con lei…beh, chiaramente ti ucciderà e poi si ucciderà per il dolore; ma se riapparisse, in questa vita, in un momento precedente a quello attuale, come staresti tu, invece? Ricorderai tutto quello che è accaduto, Steve, secondo le nostre teorie! Non puoi vivere con questo fardello, devi chiudere la vostra storia o quello che è, prima possibile…è come un paradosso, temporale e…sentimentale'.

'Non le ho detto nulla e non intendo farlo' Cap fu lapidario; ci aveva pensato mille volte e mille volte aveva desistito, dal raccontarle dei piani surreali dei due scienziati pazzi in piedi di fronte a lui, sia perché non voleva illuderla sugli eventuali esiti positivi, sia perché credeva che avrebbe potuto giudicarlo in maniera negativa, per le scelte intraprese nella loro relazione.

'Mi pare una decisione saggia, l'unica tua finora…è indispensabile che i nostri studi non escano dallo S.H.I.E.L.D., nemmeno una parola con anima viva' Stark concordò con il collega, solo su quello. 'Però, ti esorto a riflettere, per il bene vostro e di noi tutti, sull'opportunità di proseguire a vederla!'.

Quello provò a rispondere ma Tony fu più pronto 'Non dire nulla adesso, dimmi solo che pondererai il da farsi, Rogers!'.

'Prometticelo!' Clint lo esortò, a sua volta, accorato. Il doloroso ricordo di Rafflesia e Bucky, felici ed insieme, lo tormentava, quotidianamente, non se ne poteva fare una ragione.

Il Capitano promise, suo malgrado.

L'agente Tyler teneva sempre al collo l'anello di fidanzamento, il diamante violetto a forma di cuore e non riusciva a separarsene in alcun modo; avrebbe dovuto riporlo, per sempre, in un cassetto, ma poiché non poteva riporre James in alcun lontano cassetto della memoria, tanto valeva avere la veretta vicina al proprio petto. Anzi, aveva preso l'abitudine di toccarla, e aveva la sensazione, di farlo in continuazione, come fosse un tic nervoso.

Steve la guardava, con inquietudine, dall'altro lato del tavolo del soggiorno, a cena, mentre, silenziosa ci giocherellava.

Alzò gli occhi e lo fissò 'Tutto bene?'. Da qualche giorno, le pareva fosse sul punto di dirle qualcosa, e che non riuscisse mai a venire al punto; era certa che fosse angustiato.

'In effetti, no...mi è capitato di pensare a Bucky più del solito, in questo periodo…' provò a prendere il discorso, che si era programmato di fare, piuttosto alla larga.

Rafflesia sospirò, comprensiva. Per lei non si trattava di un periodo, il pensiero di James era costante, in ogni momento della giornata, il funereo sottofondo di ogni istante della sua infelice vita, di ogni secondo in cui il suo cuore batteva.

'Vedi, mi sono chiesto che cosa accadrebbe se Buck ricomparisse, adesso…se tornasse da te, fra me e lui, chi sceglieresti?' glielo doveva chiedere, lo doveva sapere, anche se era una domanda suicida, una folle elucubrazione della sua mente masochista.

Aggrottò la fronte, sconsolata 'Che stupidaggini dici? Smettila, stai facendo dei ragionamenti inutili e senza senso'. Si sentiva così ferita da quelle parole, le pareva quasi un giudizio di valore sui suoi comportamenti, sul fatto che si frequentassero. 'Ti senti ancora così in colpa perché scopiamo?' gli fece, molto aggressiva, nel gergo scurrile che Steve tanto detestava, appositamente per ferirlo.

'In parte è questo, però…se Bucky riapparisse…' provò, ancora.

'Ora basta, finiscila…è morto, lo vuoi capire …il mio Sergente Barnes è morto, non c'è più' gli gridava contro, disperata, tra un singhiozzo e l'altro, sull'orlo di una crisi isterica.

Il Capitano la bloccò e la strinse a sé, provando a calmarla; qualsiasi altro approfondimento della questione sarebbe stato superfluo, aveva avuto la sua risposta, ad un prezzo altissimo, per entrambi...quella che conosceva da sempre e che non voleva ammettere nemmeno con sé stesso.

'Calmati, non te lo chiederò più, hai ragione, dobbiamo smetterla di pensare al passato' chiuse la penosa conversazione, cominciando a baciarla. La prese in braccio e la portò in camera da letto. Almeno quando facevano l'amore, era tutta per sé, l'unico momento in cui esistevano solo loro due.

Rafflesia si fece spogliare, Rogers era frettoloso, nervoso… aveva capito che la voleva subito, forse per tranquillizzarsi dello spiacevole confronto. Si era liberato dei propri indumenti alla velocità della luce, desiderava possederla, chiaramente senza alcun preliminare.

'Mettiti in ginocchio, voglio farlo da dietro!' le ordinò, in maniera perentoria.

L'agente Tyler, carponi, chiuse gli occhi, tentando di abbandonarsi ai baci umidi dell'uomo sul collo e di trovare un po' di tregua interiore, la mente chiusa nel personale purgatorio della sua essenza; Steve affondava in lei, aggressivo e rabbioso, dopo la discussione che avevano avuto, ma non le importava, andava bene così…andava sempre tutto bene…

Non si rese nemmeno conto delle parole che le uscirono dalle labbra, accorate ed appassionate, nel momento dell'orgasmo '…James, amore…'.

Il Capitano si staccò da lei, sconvolto; aveva pronunciato, involontariamente ed inconsciamente, il nome di Buck, e non ne aveva avuto la benché minima consapevolezza, neanche dopo il rapporto. Non lo aveva fatto con premeditazione, e la cosa più triste era che non se ne fosse accorta. Aveva baciato Steve su una guancia, con tranquillità, ed era andata in bagno per lavarsi, mentre lui era rimasto a fissare il soffitto, in preda ad un'angoscia esistenziale, che gli pesava sul cuore.

Gli erano tornate in mente le parole di Bruce. In fondo all'anima, sperava che Stark e Banner gli dessero presto una buona notizia… forse Rafflesia avrebbe trovato pace, ed anche lui.


	16. Chapter 16

**Autunno 2019**

'Ci siamo, ragazzi'. Tony li aveva convocati allo S.H. .D.. Erano solo in sei, gli Avengers originali, Natasha, Bruce, Tony, Clint, Thor e Steve.

'Non so se questo piano funzionerà, ma è l'unico, a nostro avviso, che può avere una possibilità di riuscita'. Stark proseguì. 'Esistevano altre Gemme dell'Infinito, questo ce lo ha detto Thor…'.

'Sì, milioni di anni fa, quando l'Universo fu creato, gli Dei decisero che, per ogni Gemma sarebbe stato concepito un doppione; questo, per evitare che qualcuno si impossessasse di tutte le pietre ed acquisisse un potere distruttivo immenso, a cui non ci fosse modo di opporsi, com'è accaduto. Ci sarebbe stata sempre l'alternativa di un potere analogo, altrettanto forte. Le Gemme duplicate erano custodite gelosamente, neanche Odino conosceva la loro collocazione. So o per lo meno così mi è stato tramandato, che i doppioni sono stati distrutti…'. Thor terminò il racconto, avvilito.

'Io e Tony abbiamo progettato questo strumento…vedete?' Bruce indicò il grande schermo di un pc, sembrava una specie di sofisticato sonar, come quelli delle imbarcazioni. Continuò 'E' un radar, per individuare le Gemme dell'Infinito…quelle pietre hanno una lunghezza d'onda particolare, ed è come se emettessero dei suoni, che siamo riusciti a tracciare. Se può interessarvi, per crearlo, abbiamo sviluppato un prototipo delle Industrie Stark, da un'idea del padre di Tony, contenuta nel microchip che è stato recuperato da Rafflesia, James e da te, Clint, nel sottomarino. Ed anche questo ci è parso un segno da non tralasciare!'. Bruce lo disse a voce bassa e si fermò, inquieto... non aveva mai creduto alle coincidenze!

Erano tutti in attesa, in silenzio, di altri dettagli. 'Se guardate bene la schermata, osserverete i diversi segnali…' continuò Banner.

C'era un lieve bagliore intermittente e, molto a distanza, un gruppo di luci fra di loro unite, anch'esse intermittenti, ma dalla luminosità ben più potente.

Stark spiegò 'La luce singola è la Gemma del Tempo, il doppione, l'unico rimasto...esiste ancora, per fortuna...le altre sono le Gemme del Guanto dell'Infinito e ci indicano dov'è Thanos; come vedete, è molto lontano, oltre che invincibile alle nostre armi…lo scontro precedente, con lui, non è stato favorevole, eufemisticamente e dubito potrebbe esserlo ora, che siamo pure dimezzati'. Continuò 'Il nostro piano è questo; recupererò la Gemma del Tempo. Poi la useremo per tornare indietro, a New York, nel 2012, da dove tutto è iniziato. Per riprenderci la Gemma dello Spazio e quella della Mente, portate da Loki…Se riusciremo a nasconderle, in via definitiva, o meglio ancora, a distruggerle, ripristineremo l'ordine dello spazio e del tempo, senza alcun problema, ma ripartendo da quel momento temporale. Lo scorrere del tempo ricomincerà da quell'attimo. Da lì in avanti, quindi, dovremo rivivere le nostre vite, senza alterare il futuro che ci attende e che noi già conosciamo. Noi sei soltanto sapremo cosa è accaduto e ricorderemo quanto abbiamo vissuto. Chi si è dissolto e chi è rimasto non avrà memoria degli accadimenti che si sono susseguiti fino ad oggi, se la nostra teoria è giusta, e se abbiamo fatto bene i calcoli. Per ciò che mi riguarda, nessun altro dovrà saperlo, mai. Se, e quando ricompariremo, non dovremo parlarne con anima viva. Nemmeno tra di noi!'.

Tony terminò con un'altra notizia, altrettanto devastante 'Io e Pepper aspettiamo un bambino, per cui potete immaginare quanto mi costi, personalmente, dover abbandonare questo tempo per ritornare indietro, senza alcuna certezza dell'esito del piano, piuttosto che continuare a vivere la vita di adesso…'.

Gli altri avevano trattenuto il fiato, addolorati; il prezzo da pagare sarebbe stato molto alto, per ciascuno di loro.

'Avete capito bene ciò che vi ha detto Stark?' Banner li interrogò.

'Sì' annuirono, in coro, inquieti.

'Potrò salvare Loki? Bruce, mio fratello potrebbe non essere stato ucciso da Thanos?' chiese il biondo principe asgardiano, accorato; suo fratello era morto eroicamente, si era riscattato delle malvagità commesse e lui non se ne dava pace.

'Credo proprio di sì. Se il piano andrà a buon fine, Thanos non comparirà nelle nostre vite e non attaccherà l'astronave che, da Asgard faceva rotta verso la terra. Ipoteticamente, Loki dovrebbe essere vivo, a meno che non vi uccidiate, prima, a vicenda!' il dottore rise, per una volta, e Thor parve più sereno. Almeno esisteva una speranza.

'Mi preparerò per andare, domani, a recuperare la Gemma del Tempo e poi ci muoveremo. Salutate chi dovete, perché potrebbe essere l'ultima volta, se non riuscissimo a portare a termine il piano. Invece, se avessimo successo, come auspichiamo, può darsi passi tanto tempo prima che vi rincontriate, nel mondo di oggi. Ti è chiaro il concetto, Steve?' Tony gli si era rivolto direttamente, per via dell'agente Tyler, in maniera piuttosto dura e diretta.

Il Capitano, afflitto nel volto, non aveva risposto.

'Rogers, che pensi di fare con Rafflesia? Non le racconterai tutto, vero?' Natasha dovette chiederglielo di nuovo, avevano bisogno di sapere.

'Le dirò che vado in missione, solo questo. Io… spero di riuscire a farla riunire con Bucky...ho ragionato molto sulle parole di Bruce e sui sentimenti di Rafflesia...ho capito che non potrà mai amarmi come ama Buck – perché lo ama ancora, questo è certo - né potrà mai provare per me quello che provo per lei…'.

Steve, sull'orlo delle lacrime, parlava col cuore in mano 'La amo così tanto che desidero esclusivamente vederla felice...è stata felice solo con lui, che è…era il mio amico più caro da sempre…lo sapete, anche quando non avevo niente, avevo Bucky…per me la decisione, in fondo, è semplice'.

Opzione semplice no, non lo era stata e non lo era, ma era l'unica scelta che aveva.

Gli altri Avengers lo guardavano, finalmente sembrava rinsavito; infelice e disperato come non mai, ma almeno razionale.

'Devo, anzi dobbiamo, tentare il tutto per tutto, per ripristinare il mondo che conoscevamo, per riportare indietro le persone a cui volevamo bene...'. Il Capitano terminò la sua terribile orazione, singhiozzando.

'Domani parteciperò ad una missione con gli altri Avengers, ero passato solo per salutarti' Steve non aveva nemmeno voluto andare a mangiare fuori o che preparasse la cena. Appariva piuttosto angosciato.

'Sei preoccupato?' Rafflesia provò a capire se avesse voglia di aprirsi.

'Un po'…'. Attese di trovare il coraggio per confessarglielo, un coraggio che sentiva non arrivare 'Sai, alla vigilia di questo tipo di missioni, si pensa sempre che esista la possibilità di non tornare…'.

In effetti, l'avevano già sperimentato sulla loro pelle, la dissolvenza di Thanos aveva portato via i propri cari, da un giorno all'altro.

'Se non te lo dico adesso, sono sicuro che non te lo farò mai più, comunque vadano le cose…io ti amo, Rafflesia... da tanto tempo, da quando Bucky era ancora vivo, che Dio mi perdoni…'.

Lo guardò, cosciente, in cuor suo, di averlo sempre saputo. Era rimasta immobile, a fissarlo, mentre si dichiarava.

'Non voglio che tu dica niente' Steve era certo che non avrebbe proferito le parole che tanto auspicava di sentire 'ma ho bisogno che mi abbracci, ora…'.

Rafflesia si avvicinò, lo cinse fra le braccia e appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, come faceva d'abitudine.

Il Capitano Rogers realizzò, in quell'attimo, che sarebbe stato l'ultimo abbraccio che avrebbe ricevuto da lei, qualsiasi cosa il futuro avesse avuto in serbo per entrambi, ed anche che non avrebbe mai più provato, in vita sua, un dolore così forte.


	17. Chapter 17

**23 marzo 2017…**

Il sole del primo mattino filtrava, nella sua camera da letto, attraverso le persiane semichiuse. Sentiva il solleticare dei capelli, all'interno delle cosce ed un pulsare immenso all'altezza del bacino.

Aveva abbassato lo sguardo e visto la testa dello sconosciuto muoversi avanti ed indietro, su di sé. Gli aveva accarezzato i capelli, chiedendosi chi fosse.

L'uomo in ginocchio fra le sue gambe si tirò su, e sorridendole, si mise all'altezza del suo viso, baciandola appassionatamente.

Rafflesia contraccambiò quel bacio, con intensità, e lo strinse a sé. Era muscoloso, con i capelli castani scuri, lunghi, gli occhi azzurri tendenti al ghiaccio, la barba di qualche giorno ed un bellissimo sorriso; non smise per un attimo di baciarla, mentre entrava dentro di lei, con un sospiro. Sembrava conoscere alla perfezione cosa le piacesse, con una familiarità che la spaventò.

Mentre lo cingeva, sentì qualcosa di strano nel corpo del partner, la mancanza del braccio sinistro; aprì gli occhi, fra un bacio e l'altro, ed osservò le orrende cicatrici all'altezza della sua spalla. Pensò che, di solito, indossasse una protesi, ma capì anche che non le interessava minimamente, era abituata a quella vista.

Un piacere sempre più acuto la stava cogliendo, all'aumentato ritmo delle spinte di lui…l'uomo si fermò qualche secondo, per fissarla, con intensità; Rafflesia lo guardò a sua volta, stupita che si fosse bloccato.

Le mormorò, con dolcezza '...Ti amo...' e ricominciò a muoversi, più veloce. Sentì le abituali contrazioni dell'orgasmo al basso ventre e si svegliò, di soprassalto…completamente zuppa di sudore, ancora gli spasmi, pulsanti, all'inguine…era la terza volta, in quella settimana, che il sogno così realistico su quello sconosciuto si ripeteva…un sogno che l'aveva turbata, moltissimo.

Forse erano solo sciocche fantasie sessuali, forse il segno che i rapporti con l'ex fidanzato fossero stati poco appaganti; tuttavia, mentre si buttava sotto la doccia, per prepararsi per andare al lavoro, non poteva smettere di rifletterci.

Era in auto con Kelly, verso la sede dello S.H.I.E.L.D., dove il Vicedirettore dell'F.B.I. l'aveva dirottata, a notte inoltrata, per una missione; non c'era nulla di strano, se non che stava congelando. Tutta colpa sua, sia l'aver accettato l'assurdo e sgradito invito dell'ex fidanzato che si voleva rimettere con lei, sia l'aver scelto un vestito così leggero e scollato, in una serata primaverile, solo per il calendario.

Mentre attraversava l'atrio della sede dell'Agenzia, capì dallo sguardo dell'Agente Coulson, che l'attendeva, che, con quell'abbigliamento, avrebbe attirato l'attenzione dei colleghi maschi presenti, più del solito.

Bucky si era lagnato con Steve per l'ennesima volta, dopo aver saputo che avrebbero dovuto collaborare con agenti che non conoscevano; figuriamoci, già non andava d'accordo con gli Avengers, ci mancava solo quello. 'Non li sopporto, quelli dell'F.B.I., boriosi e supponenti'.

'Ti sbagli, verranno colleghi specializzati in operazioni subacquee e fra loro ci sarà Miss F.B.I., l'agente più bella dei Servizi! Pare sia fantastica!' Rogers provava ad incuriosire l'amico fraterno.

'Certo! Una signora di mezza età, androgina, in tailleur e molto antipatica, figurati' controbatté Barnes.

'No, credimi, mi riferiscono il contrario…anzi, perché non ti dai una calmata e provi a familiarizzare? Magari ne vale la pena. Vieni con me, prendiamoci un caffè, ho un sonno!' Si diresse verso il distributore automatico a monete.

A Buck parve strano, Steve non ne era un grande consumatore, e gli sembrava piuttosto sveglio di suo, adrenalinico, coi nervi a fior di pelle, per come lo conosceva, ma accondiscese.

Rogers gli offrì il caffè, nero e senza zucchero, poi prese una bevanda per sé, una scelta più che mai casuale; infine, mise un'altra moneta e optò, velocemente, per un caffellatte molto zuccherato. 'Devo essere proprio distratto, stasera' fece verso l'altro 'Guarda che ho combinato! Ne ho preso uno in più, però non mi va, tienilo tu, lo bevi dopo'.

Bucky scoppiò in una risata, la prima della giornata, e pensò che non ci fosse da meravigliarsi; Capitan America, perfettino nel lavoro e sempre maldestro nella vita privata.

Prese i due bicchieri, per non farlo dispiacere, sogghignando a non finire.

Andarono in sala proiezione, Buck seduto nel posto laterale della fila, col braccio bionico al lato del muro. Steve più al centro, per vedere meglio lo schermo; a separarli, un posto vuoto.

Continuarono nella loro conversazione, fin quando Rafflesia entrò. Barnes guardò Rogers; accidenti, aveva ragione, quella donna era di una bellezza sconvolgente, così bella che quasi smise di respirare.

Al Capitano si fermò il cuore, nel vederla da vicino, dopo tutto quel tempo, cinque anni di attesa. L'aveva pedinata, qualche volta, per rendersi conto di come stesse, ma ora era diverso.

Lentamente e senza farsi accorgere, Tony, Clint e Natasha, seduti in sala, con la coda dell'occhio, seguirono i movimenti dei tre.

Si erano ripromessi, dopo aver ripristinato l'equilibrio dell'Universo, tornando indietro con la Gemma del Tempo, di non parlarne mai, neanche fra di loro ed in nessuna circostanza; Bruce li aveva ammoniti più volte a non alterare troppo il futuro che già conoscevano, per evitare paradossi temporali.

Quando si era avvicinato il giorno del primo incontro tra Rafflesia e Bucky, Steve non era riuscito a resistere; aveva chiesto l'aiuto ed il consiglio degli altri Avengers, sia perché voleva che fra l'agente Tyler ed il suo amico più caro vi fossero meno attriti possibili sia perché ricordava bene lo spiacevole incidente di Clint.

Banner gli aveva dato qualche suggerimento, per realizzare il piano di Rogers, senza troppi danni collaterali.

Rafflesia si mosse verso l'unico posto libero in sala e Barnes dovette alzarsi, per farla accomodare. Non riusciva a smettere di fissarla in quel vestito tanto sexy, che lasciava poco all'immaginazione e, per di più, lei era arrossita come una scolaretta, a quelle occhiate, per lo meno gli sembrava.

In realtà, il problema dell'agente Tyler non erano stati gli sguardi, ma l'aver identificato lo sconosciuto dei suoi sogni nell'uomo che si era messo in piedi, affinché lei sedesse.

Era certa che fosse lo stesso ragazzo del sogno, soprattutto quando gli aveva visto la mano di metallo, la sinistra, chiaramente. Che cosa diavolo stava succedendo? Chi era? Respirò a fondo, tentando di mantenere un minimo di autocontrollo.

Mentre si guardava intorno, riconobbe, seduto, al lato destro, il Capitano Rogers, biondo e muscoloso, un sorriso aperto, rassicurante.

Steve si presentò, tendendo la mano e dopo disse 'Lui è Bucky', indicandole l'uomo con il braccio metallico.

'Bucky? Che razza di nome è?' fece lei, ridendo. Non aveva resistito.

'E' il Sergente James Buchanan Barnes, ma da sempre, per tutti, è Bucky' concluse il Capitano, intimando al suo migliore amico, con un'occhiataccia, di presentarsi alla collega.

Quello ubbidì e le tese la destra, emozionato; lei la strinse, con prontezza e sentì un brivido attraversarle il corpo… avrebbe scommesso qualsiasi cifra che anche James avesse provato la medesima sensazione, complice lo sguardo confuso che le aveva rivolto, immediatamente.

Quando Rogers aveva detto il suo nome per intero, l'agente Tyler aveva capito che era il Soldato d'Inverno…forse lo aveva visto in tv e si era fatta condizionare, nel proprio mondo onirico, ma rifletté che non si era mai troppo interessata alle vicende dell'Agenzia, in realtà.

Barnes era inquieto; era la donna più affascinante e sensuale che avesse mai visto ed, oltretutto, sentiva una singolare attrazione verso di lei, non solo fisica.

La vide rabbrividire per il freddo; aveva un vestito leggero, di seta, e l'aria condizionata nella stanza era molto forte. Quando la udì starnutire, si tolse al volo la felpa che indossava e gliela passò 'Mettiti questa' le disse, con dolcezza, fissandola in quegli occhi violetti che lo stavano ammaliando, da quando avevano incrociato i suoi.

'Grazie, mi hai salvato, ti devo un favore' replicò, sorridendogli… lui contraccambiò il sorriso, senza indugio.

Steve lo guardò, di sottecchi, e gli indicò il bicchiere col caffellatte, che l'amico aveva poggiato al lato esterno della poltrona. Bucky intuì, pronto, il da farsi e porse la bevanda a Rafflesia 'Ho un caffè in più, se ti va…'. Che incredibile casualità!

Sgranò gli occhi, sorpresa, ed annuendo con un cenno del capo, prese il bicchiere caldo 'Grazie di nuovo, in cinque minuti sono in debito con te di ben di due favori…' ridacchiò…il Sergente Barnes era gentile, galante nei modi, e davvero molto attraente.

'Tranquilla, per così poco, mi fa piacere' minimizzò, notando che la donna non era per nulla impressionata dal braccio bionico, anzi era serena e sorridente…gli sembrava solo molto incuriosita nei suoi confronti, ed era insolito, da tempo non gli capitava.

Rafflesia si stupì, ancora una volta, assaporando il contenuto del bicchiere di carta…non era caffè, bensì un caffellatte senza schiuma e molto zuccherato, esattamente la bevanda che avrebbe scelto per sé stessa; era bizzarro, in effetti tutta la serata era iniziata in modo surreale.

Si mise seduta composta, poggiando il braccio sinistro lungo il corrimano della poltrona; sentì il piacevole contatto col braccio destro del suo vicino, a cui non si sottrasse, e l'esterno della sua mano che sfiorava la propria. Lui aveva la pelle d'oca, in quel momento…

'Hai freddo tu, adesso? Rivuoi la felpa?' gli chiese, carinamente.

'Non sono brividi di freddo' le mormorò nell'orecchio, a bassissima voce, e molto serio 'è la tua vicinanza, sei solo tu che mi fai questo effetto…'. Non si era trattenuto...strano...erano ottant'anni non corteggiava una donna...

La collega gli fece un sorrisetto malizioso e si sistemò una ciocca di capelli sulla nuca…avevano iniziato a flirtare…

Sentì Fury dire che sarebbero scesi in acqua in tre, lei, James e Clint Barton...non era l'ideale immergersi con chi non si conosceva per nulla; guardò, preoccupata, il suo vicino, che le strinse la mano, delicato, tentando di rasserenarla. Quell'ulteriore contatto la deliziò.

Non appena finito il briefing, si diresse verso Mac, il Navy Seal con cui aveva lavorato molte volte e che aveva adocchiato in sala; quest'ultimo le presentò Clint Barton e Natasha Romanoff, che le fecero un'ottima impressione, sia professionale, sia personale. Si allontanò con la russa, per prepararsi.

'Ragazzi, avete visto l'agente Tyler? Miss F.B.I.! É la fine del mondo, eccezionale! Morirei per una così!' Wilson era esaltato e non smetteva un attimo di parlare di Rafflesia, nello spogliatoio degli uomini.

'È splendida…peccato sia già impegnato, ci avrei fatto un pensierino…comunque, non avrei avuto alcuna speranza, Sam, e neanche tu, visto che ha una predilezione evidente e spiccata per qualcun altro!' gli rispose Stark, indicando Bucky col capo.

Banner era stato chiaro, non avrebbero dovuto modificare troppo gli avvenimenti, ma Tony ci voleva mettere sempre del suo.

'Sì, in effetti, Barnes, non ha smesso un attimo di guardarti e civettare con te, sei un uomo fortunato…' Clint, sempre serio, si era lanciato anche lui, nella conversazione davvero poco professionale.

'Buck, che ne dici? Ti piace?' gli chiese Rogers, conoscendo già la risposta.

'Steve, non ho mai creduto all'amore a prima vista, ma da oggi ho cambiato opinione… non esiste al mondo donna più bella… è la creatura più carina e gentile che abbia mai conosciuto, nell'aspetto e nei modi, favolosa, una meraviglia…'.

Non fece in tempo a terminare la frase, che sentì un colpo di tosse, volontario, alle spalle, e vide gli altri Avengers, girati, tutti, verso la porta di ingresso. Si voltò...dietro di sé, l'agente Tyler e Natasha, già vestite.

Vedova Nera si schiarì di nuovo la voce 'Va bene, Romeo, dopo l'immersione avrai tutto il tempo per le tue romanticherie…Eravamo venute a vedere se foste pronti perché il Direttore Fury ci ha sollecitato; mamma mia, dicono che le donne siano ritardatarie, ma voi le battete tutte '...si rivolse a Barnes, di nuovo 'Mi si sono cariati i denti, per quanto sei zuccheroso!' si girò ed uscì, ridacchiando.

Rafflesia fissava James negli occhi, esterrefatta dalle sue parole, soprattutto perché provava esattamente la stessa cosa. Mentre si allontanava per seguire la Romanoff, continuò a guardarlo, con intensità, finché poté.

Circostanza che non sfuggì a Tony 'Barnes...quella si chiama occhiata da letto…le piaci e parecchio anche… buttati, dopo la missione, e soprattutto, non fare l'antipatico come fai sempre con noi, sii affabile, con lei, per una volta…'.

Quello non rispose. Steve gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, per rincuorarlo 'Sii solo Bucky, il resto verrà da sé, ne sono certo'.

Rafflesia era con Mac, Barnes e Barton, sull'imbarcazione; loro conoscevano, perfettamente, l'attrezzatura dello S.H.I.E.L.D., mentre lei l'avrebbe utilizzata per la prima volta. Fu rassicurata dal seal; le disse che era facile ed intuitiva da usare, che avrebbe avuto un piccolo casco e che sarebbe rimasta in contatto con James e Clint.

Mentre esaminava gli strumenti, per conto proprio, Barnes le si avvicinò.

'Hai capito tutto? Ti serve aiuto?' domandò, garbato.

'Mi pare di sì, non è complicato'.

'No, non lo è ma se hai dei dubbi, chiedi pure. E comunque, ti seguirò passo passo…' fu molto protettivo.

'Non ho bisogno della balia, Sergente!'. Lui si rabbuiò ma la ragazza aggiunse 'Però, grazie, ci conto. Ti piace immergerti?'.

'In effetti, no, ma è una parte del lavoro e va fatto; a te?' domandò.

'I miei genitori sono morti per un annegamento, conseguente un incidente stradale; ero con loro ed un sommozzatore mi ha salvato la vita…ho deciso di approcciarmi alle immersioni, dopo quanto era successo, e riesco molto bene...no…proprio non amo scendere in acqua' lo disse tranquilla, con mestizia. Buck la guardava, stupito di quella confidenza così personale.

Lei parve riprendersi 'Scusami, non lo racconto mai a nessuno, con te mi è venuto spontaneo…' fece una pausa 'James, perdonami se te lo chiedo, ho la sensazione di averti già incontrato…è successo davvero, o è solo una mia fantasia?'.

'Penso che se ti avessi conosciuta, me ne ricorderei…però, confesso che quando ti ho vista entrare, in sala riunioni, ho avuto la stessa impressione. Visto che siamo in vena di confidenze, ecco, le parole che mi hai sentito dire nello spogliatoio, le penso davvero, non era solo per parlare!'. Era arrossito, fino alla punta dei capelli.

'L'avevo capito, Sergente, adesso pensiamo alla missione'. Nonostante la concentrazione per il lavoro da svolgere, rimasero l'uno accanto all'altra, a chiacchierare, sulla nave, fino a che non arrivarono al punto dell'immersione.

Scese in acqua prima Barnes, poi lei ed, infine, Clint.

Il Falco aveva sbattuto contro qualcosa, Rafflesia non era riuscita a capire cosa…gli vedeva il sangue nel volto, forse dal naso, che stava riempendo il casco.

'Clint, che succede?' gli chiese.

'Non respiro…' Barton, che non riusciva nemmeno a parlare quasi più, aveva chiarito con gli altri Avengers che quella parte degli accadimenti non si doveva cambiare né modificare, era disposto a correre il rischio.

Lei fece cenno a Barnes di aiutarla a soccorrere il collega. 'Vieni qui, per favore!'.

Si mosse, pronto, per raggiungerla. Clint era molto in difficoltà e l'agente Tyler in pena.

'Rafflesia, devi risalire in superficie a consegnare il microchip, è la nostra missione, la nostra priorità, porto su il Falco da solo, vai, immediatamente!' glielo ordinò, non voleva che corresse alcun pericolo.

'No, rimango qui con voi, non ti lascio, Sergente!'.

'Non fare la ragazzina, sali subito, comando io, sono il capo missione, risali subitooooo!'. Lo aveva gridato.

'Te l'ho detto, non me ne vado, non insistere!' lei rimase e Buck capì che quella donna, coraggiosa e bellissima, era anche più testarda di un mulo. Non li avrebbe mai abbandonati, era evidente, soprattutto dopo che gli aveva confessato come fossero morti i suoi genitori; era certo che non avrebbe potuto dissuaderla, sarebbe stato inutile provare a convincerla 'Facciamo a modo tuo!' le disse, rassegnato.

Nell'urto, la bombola di Barton si era staccata e l'ossigeno era completamente fuoriuscito.

'Stai calmo, Clint, ti prego, ti aiuteremo a risalire ma ti devo togliere il casco'. Rafflesia fece cenno a James, che comprese le sue intenzioni, ovvero staccare il tubo dell'ossigeno dalla propria bombola e dividerlo con il collega, la cui attrezzatura era distrutta.

'Ragazzina, sarò io a dare la bombola al Falco e non tu, ho molta più capacità polmonare di te e potrò risalire, senza respirare ulteriormente, aiutami e stammi vicina! Questo è un ordine, sul serio!' Non avrebbe accettato un no come riposta, e l'agente Tyler pensò avesse ragione.

I due uomini dovevano togliersi entrambi il casco. Lo fece per primo Barnes e Barton si convinse. Era pallido, stanco e spaventato. Rafflesia lo aiutò, prima a liberarsi dell'attrezzatura inservibile, poi a sganciare il caschetto; James staccò il tubo dell'aria, dopo averne inalata il più possibile, e lo passò a Clint…cominciarono a farlo risalire verso la superficie. Il Falco, pian piano, nell'inalare l'ossigeno, si calmò. Lei si era posizionata alle spalle di Buck, casomai servisse dargli manforte, ma era molto forte fisicamente e riusciva a gestire il problema da solo, tenendo stretto l'altro, col braccio metallico.

La fissò, sempre negli occhi, mentre si muovevano, e le sorrise. Si sentiva tranquilla. Con lentezza, per la decompressione, riuscirono ad arrivare in superficie. Riaffiorarono tutti e tre, quasi nello stesso momento; Barnes aiutò il collega a salire sull'imbarcazione, poi lo fecero loro due.

Appena su, si affiancarono a Barton, per sincerarsi che stesse bene. Respirava da solo, senza problemi, con una strana espressione sul viso. Li strinse forte, insieme, in unico abbraccio e gli sussurrò 'Vi devo la vita!'. Steve, Nat e Tony avevano tirato un sospiro di sollievo, era andata molto, ma molto meglio, della volta precedente.

Steve li aveva angosciati per settimane, prima della data dell'immersione, ed avevano infranto il loro patto di non parlare mai del viaggio temporale.

Clint, Nat e Tony avevano, pure, seguito i movimenti di Rogers, nel momento in cui avevano capito che si era messo sulle tracce dell'agente Tyler.

A turno lo avevano pedinato, senza farsene accorgere; non si era comportato in maniera sconveniente, la osservava solo a distanza, tuttavia, con un fare che Stark definiva maniacale ed autolesionista. Quando frequentava l'ex fidanzato, addirittura restava in auto sotto casa sua, per tutta la notte, aspettando che Kelly se ne andasse. Aveva fatto trascorrere, agli altri tre, più di una notte in bianco.

Se il piano di Steve era chiedere la collaborazione degli Avengers per far incontrare Rafflesia e Bucky, con meno attriti della volta precedente, e farli mettere insieme prima possibile, quello degli Avengers era controllare che lo facesse davvero e non avesse ripensamenti improvvisi.

Il Capitano frequentava una ragazza, amica di Pepper, molto carina e dolce, ma, palesemente, non ne era affatto preso. I colleghi avevano capito che era ancora innamorato dell'agente Tyler, dilaniato nell'anima, nonostante i cinque anni passati… cinque anni, per lui, di profonda angoscia esistenziale, che nulla aveva lenito.

E dato che, in vita sua, aveva avuto solo due spine nel fianco, ovvero prima Bucky e la loro viscerale amicizia, e poi i sentimenti che nutriva per Rafflesia, la loro preoccupazione era molto seria.

Per cui, avevano deciso di agire per conto proprio, forti di qualche suggerimento di Bruce, per provare a fare da collante, con le loro frasi ed i loro comportamenti, alla relazione che stava per nascere, e per tenere sotto controllo Steve.


	18. Chapter 18

**24 marzo 2017…**

'Barnes, convincerò Rafflesia a unirsi a noi per la colazione, te lo giuro sulla mia Lamborghini; la devi agganciare, dopo, amico! Vedrai che uscirà con te, se sono certo!' Tony lo stava tormentando, con insolita invadenza 'Invitala, a tutti i costi!'.

'Lasciami in pace, fatti gli affari tuoi…' era in imbarazzo.

'Perché non vuoi chiederglielo?' Clint incombeva, stranamente impiccione 'Non aver paura che dica di no, è cotta di te, ha gli occhi languidi quando ti guarda; stavolta ha ragione Stark e non lo dico mai volentieri!'.

Buck non gli aveva risposto. Ci si metteva pure Barton. Che cavolo avevano tutti?

Steve, mentre si rivestivano, provò, a modo suo, ad incoraggiare l'amico 'Che ti costa, prova, ti piace così tanto…'.

Durante la doccia, dopo l'immersione, Natasha tastò il terreno con la collega 'Ti interessa Barnes?'.

'E' carino, ed è stato molto gentile! Ti è mai capitato di incontrare qualcuno ed avere la sensazione, quasi la certezza di conoscerlo da sempre, o non so, di averlo conosciuto in un'altra vita?' Rafflesia si era aperta.

Alla russa morì la voce in gola, ma provò a essere imperturbabile 'Forse, semplicemente vi piacete molto…oppure siete anime gemelle, che ne dici? Lui, da quando non è sotto condizionamento, si è sempre estraniato da tutto il resto del mondo, tranne Steve, e i rapporti professionali con noi sono problematici. Mettici la sua reputazione, quello che ha combinato, le persone che ha ucciso e il braccio… lo ossessiona e, da quando glielo hanno staccato e porta una protesi, è nevrotico…'.

Banner, sempre obiettivo, con un occhio esterno, riteneva che Rafflesia avrebbe saputo far buon uso di quelle informazioni, che potevano aiutarla ad entrare in contatto, prima possibile, col problema che angustiava Bucky e che influenzava ogni rapporto umano e sociale, che aveva provato ad instaurare con chicchessia, ed anche con lei stessa a suo tempo. E Romanoff l'aveva resa edotta, come concordato.

'Una protesi?'. Lo chiese, per mera curiosità; già lo sapeva, perché nei suoi sogni, mentre si amavano, l'uomo non aveva alcun braccio metallico!

'L'arto in vibranio, durante una colluttazione, gli è stato tranciato da sotto la spalla; i medici ed i tecnici dell'Agenzia ne hanno realizzato un altro, che ora indossa, agganciato al moncherino rimasto. Dice sempre che il dolore lo fa impazzire; non credo che, nella vita di tutti i giorni, sia facile da gestire, se ne vergogna in un modo inenarrabile…'.

'Perché me lo racconti?'.

'Te l'ho voluto dire perché oggi l'ho visto molto preso da te; non è mai stato interessato a nessuno o a niente, da che mi ricordi, ma ti osserva con una luce strana negli occhi… ora che sai del suo braccio micidiale, potrai regolarti…sapere è potere!'. Rise, inquieta.

Rifletté sulle parole di Vedova Nera; nel frattempo si era asciugata, phonata i capelli e rivestita con l'abito blu e la felpa.

Si era diretta con Nat verso l'uscita, dove tutti gli Avengers e Mac le aspettavano, ed aveva incrociato Fury e l'agente Coulson. Fecero un tratto di strada insieme.

'Devo ringraziarla, per Barton. Gli ha salvato la vita, assieme a Bucky. So da Clint che il Sergente Barnes gli ha lasciato la sua bombola...' le disse il Direttore 'e me ne meraviglio, visto che i suoi rapporti con i colleghi non sono mai stati il massimo della coesione e dell'affiatamento…sembra che abbia avuto un'influenza molto positiva su di lui…'.

Il Capo pronunciò le parole, mentre erano arrivati a ridosso del gruppo in attesa, in un tono di voce piuttosto alto, appositamente per farsi sentire.

Rafflesia, con tranquillità, sminuì l'accaduto 'E' impossibile far venire fuori i lati positivi di una persona che non li possieda già!'.

Il nero, spiazzato, le strinse la mano e si accomiatò, così Coulson, che era rimasto in silenzio. James sorrise fra sé, delle parole ascoltate.

'Belle ragazze, è arrivata l'ora della colazione' propose Tony. Era un rito, dopo una missione, per stemperare la tensione e l'adrenalina accumulate.

'Rafflesia, vieni con noi, ti prego, almeno posso offrire la colazione a te e a Barnes!' insistette Clint.

'Vi saluto, vado a casa; Tyler, vuoi un passaggio, prima di congelarti in via definitiva?' il seal se ne stava andando.

Steve pregò, dentro di sé che lei non accettasse, come l'altra volta; vide che anche gli altri Avengers la fissavano, in attesa, trepidanti.

'Puoi tenere la felpa, ovviamente, ti faremo scendere davanti al locale, ed in auto metteremo l'aria calda al massimo…così potrebbe andare?'. Insperabilmente, Bucky aveva provato a risolvere il problema, era chiaro a tutti che desiderava moltissimo che andasse con loro.

'Ottima idea, Sergente, ho una fame da lupi. Falco, sei sicuro di avere abbastanza soldi?' l'agente Tyler era stata spiritosa e si trovarono a ridere.

'Allora è deciso, si va! Chi viene in auto con me?' Tony reclutò Sam e Nat, mentre con Steve andarono Rafflesia, Bucky e Clint.

Barton, poco educato, ma strategico, con uno scatto felino, si mise al posto vicino al guidatore, per lasciare che gli altri due sedessero, insieme, sul sedile posteriore. Lei si accomodò, dietro Rogers, con James accanto, il braccio in vibranio verso di sé.

Occhio di Falco ed il Capitano chiacchieravano del più e del meno, mentre loro due non erano affatto interessati alla conversazione.

Buck guardava Rafflesia, senza un attimo di tregua, pensando sul serio a come poterla rivedere, dopo la colazione; a lei tornavano alla mente i sogni ricorrenti dell'ultimo periodo…si sentiva oltremodo attratta da quell'uomo, profondamente, come una calamita. Non le era mai successo, con nessuno!

Durante il tragitto, un'auto passò col rosso, tagliando la strada a Rogers, che frenò, brusco; poiché l'agente Tyler non aveva la cintura di sicurezza, si trovò un po' spostata verso avanti, ma subito sentì James che, con l'arto in vibranio, la bloccava, per non farla sbattere.

'Tutto bene? Guarda che imbecille!'.

'Sì, sono a posto, grazie'.

'Scusami tanto' le fece, pensando che potesse averle dato fastidio il contatto fra di loro.

Lei non disse nulla, ma gli strinse la mano sinistra, carezzandola sul palmo, memore delle sagge parole di Nat. Era la prima volta che qualcuno lo toccava lì, medici esclusi; sentì, di nuovo, un'emozione fortissima, per la donna sedutagli accanto.

Arrivarono alla tavola calda, la terra promessa da Stark, dove il piatto forte era lo shawerma, una sorta di kebab di carne di maiale. Il locale era vuoto, nel primo pomeriggio, un'ora anomala per la colazione; presero posto ad un tavolo rettangolare, al centro della sala, Rafflesia sempre accanto a Barnes.

'Certo, Tony, hai proposto una cosetta leggera!' l'agente Tyler sperava in un pasto tradizionale 'sono più tipo da uova strapazzate, però credo mangerei un bisonte, a questo punto'.

Ordinarono e lei chiese una porzione gigante di patate fritte.

James commentò 'Proprio una scelta da ragazzina, eh?!'.

'Perché mi chiami sempre ragazzina?'.

'Sono nato nel 1917 e, quindi, per me sei una ragazzina…se non vuoi, non lo farò più'.

Rifletté un attimo 'E' carino, invece, ero solo curiosa di saperlo…ed a te piace che ti chiami Sergente Barnes?'.

Le si avvicinò e le sussurrò all'orecchio, lieve 'Mi fa impazzire, letteralmente'. Fu percorsa da un brivido di piacere, lungo la spina dorsale, alle sue parole, pronunciate in quel modo tanto sensuale.

Quando servirono le pietanze ordinate, si buttò a capofitto sulle patate fritte, sommerse di un alto strato di maionese.

'Come fai a mangiarle così, non è umano…'.

'Non sai cosa ti perdi...anzi, ora lo saprai, ti faccio assaggiare' scelse una lunga patata fritta, stracolma di salsa gocciolante, e ne addentò metà, languidamente, poi avvicinò l'altra parte alla bocca di James, che l'aprì per riceverla, senza alcun imbarazzo.

Dopo aver inghiottito il boccone, l'uomo le afferrò la mano, sul cui indice era rimasta un po' di maionese, se lo portò alle labbra e la leccò via, succhiandole il dito. Non aveva smesso un attimo di fissarla… lei emise un piccolo gemito di piacere, al contatto con la sua bocca, e pensò che stesse per baciarla, poiché erano, oramai, vicinissimi. Lo sperò, in effetti, lo desiderava ardentemente.

Solo in quel momento, si resero conto che erano ancora a tavola con tutti gli altri Avengers e si girarono verso di loro, sperando di non aver dato troppo nell'occhio.

I commensali parevano impegnati in altre attività; Tony mangiava, Sam e Nat chiacchieravano, Clint guardava il telefono. Solo Steve li stava osservando, cupo, ma prontamente, volse lo sguardo altrove.

I colleghi, in realtà, erano attentissimi a quanto accadeva. Pregavano che il Capitano reggesse la tensione e si fosse dato, alla fine, pace; fino a quel momento, in apparenza, era rimasto tranquillo ma lo conoscevano e sapevano che non era proprio così.

Terminato di mangiare, ancora a tavola, Rafflesia fece un'inaspettata confessione 'In effetti, non mi è mai capitato di lavorare tanto affiatata, con qualcuno conosciuto da poco tempo, ragazzi; quando ci siamo immersi' si era girata a guardare Barton e Barnes 'è stato tutto…familiare, come se lo avessimo già fatto, e per me è una cosa strana, non mi è mai piaciuto scendere in acqua con sconosciuti…'.

Gli Avengers si erano ammutoliti…Cavolo, Bruce, avevi detto che non avrebbe ricordato nulla…Tony stramaledisse Banner…I colleghi le parvero confusi, ma l'agente Tyler continuò 'Era solo per dirvi che sono stata bene, con voi, tutto qui!'.

'Grazie, anche noi' le rispose Sam. E via gli altri, pensierosi.

Bucky si rese conto che era giunto, alla fine, il momento di tornare a casa, ma non voleva lasciarla, non poteva.

Ipotizzò che Rogers l'avrebbe riaccompagnata, ma l'amico esitava a proporsi...aveva uno sguardo triste, stranamente.

Erano tutti in piedi, fuori dal locale, per i saluti, e Tony gli faceva strani gesti e mandava assurde occhiate alle auto gialle in attesa.

Buck intuì, dopo qualche secondo, cosa volesse fargli capire. Buona idea, Stark, geniale come al solito! La colse, al volo.

'Ti accompagno, prendiamo un taxi!' disse all'agente Tyler, assertivo. La donna annuì.

Si erano accomiatati dagli Avengers, erano saliti sul primo veicolo della fila e Rafflesia aveva dato il suo indirizzo al conducente.

'La missione è andata bene, nonostante il problema di Barton' gli disse, serena.

'Sì, mi sono quasi divertito, non lo avrei detto mai…soprattutto perché c'eri tu'. La Tyler glissò.

'Sei così bella' le fece…in quel momento, con un respiro a pieni polmoni, per darsi coraggio, le prese la mano destra, con la sua sana, e dopo averla accarezzata, dolcemente, l'avvicinò al viso e ne baciò l'incavo del polso.

Lei sentì un fermento dentro di sé, una vibrazione, che l'altro parve cogliere all'istante...infatti, iniziò a succhiarle l'indice, come aveva fatto quando avevano mangiato la patatina fritta e la baciò sulle labbra, più delicato possibile.

Rafflesia sospirò e Barnes si spostò, pensando fosse sufficiente, come primo contatto, non voleva affrettare troppo le cose e non sapeva come l'avrebbe presa.

Lo guardò, inaspettatamente, piena di desiderio e lo baciò all'angolo della bocca, lei, in quel frangente, molto cauta.

James sentiva un coinvolgimento folle ed insano per quella donna… osò, iniziando a baciarla con passione…provò ad insinuare la lingua nella bocca di lei, che schiuse, all'istante, le labbra per unirla con la sua.

Le mise la mano sulla chiusura lampo della felpa, tirandola giù. Risalì sulla stoffa blu del vestito, fino al seno sinistro. Da sotto la felpa ma da sopra l'abito, le accarezzò il capezzolo, già turgido per l'eccitazione. Glielo prese fra il pollice e l'indice e lo torse leggermente, senza farle male, solo per darle piacere. Cosa che accadde perché la sentì gemere, fra un bacio e l'altro, e avvinghiarsi a lui. Erano appiccicati, poteva sentire il profilo del suo corpo bellissimo sul proprio.

Mentre continuava a leccarle le labbra ed a baciarla, spostò la mano destra e l'appoggiò sul ginocchio, iniziando a spostarle la gonna... non riusciva a trattenersi dal volerla sempre di più, voleva toccarla, farci l'amore, in macchina, una pazzia…la mano andò sull'interno coscia dell'agente Tyler, che a quel punto si bloccò…erano in taxi, in pieno giorno, i contatti fra di loro diventavano molto intimi e erano già arrivati sotto casa sua…

'Sergente…' gli sussurrò ' devo andare, adesso, quello è il mio palazzo'.

Lui tolse subito la mano ed aprì la portiera dell'auto; l'aiutò a scendere e chiese al tassista di aspettarlo.

Rafflesia era sconvolta, pervasa da un'emozione straordinaria.

'Era il mio primo bacio dal 1944…' confessò James, per sdrammatizzare, anche se era la verità; era molto turbato, evidentemente.

'E' stato all'altezza delle tue aspettative?' gli rispose a tono.

'Non potevo chiedere di meglio…fantastico…davvero…' la fissava negli occhi, le pupille ancora dilatate per l'eccitazione, arrossato nel volto.

'Anche per me …' gli fece '...Sergente Barnes?'.

'Sì?'.

Non avrebbe mai pensato di poter essere tanto sfacciata. 'Paga la corsa del taxi!'.

L'uomo, che aveva impiegato più di qualche istante per capire cosa voleva che facesse, passò la carta di credito al tassista, a cui aveva comunicato che non era più necessario che lo aspettasse.

Lei lo prese per mano ed aprì il portone. Entrarono nell'androne e poi in ascensore.

Buck la fissava, in attesa che gli dicesse qualcosa. Era così felice che, inaspettatamente, gli avesse chiesto di salire a casa sua ma tremava, allo stesso tempo, all'idea che vedesse la spalla martoriata e la protesi metallica. Dio, la detestava...

Si chiese come avrebbe potuto tenergliele nascoste, visto il livello erotico a cui erano arrivati, in pochi minuti, nel tragitto in auto. Moriva, letteralmente, all'idea di fare l'amore con lei, in tutti i sensi.

Rafflesia gli carezzò il viso, sfiorando la barba di qualche giorno, mentre arrivavano all'attico, nel suo appartamento. Si tolse la felpa blu che gettò sul divano…James era rimasto in disparte, timoroso.

'Va tutto bene? Sei preoccupato?' gli chiese. Forse era stata troppo frettolosa, a farlo salire, avrebbe dovuto aspettare…aveva agito d'istinto, senza alcuna logica, ma da quando lo aveva incontrato non c'era stato più nulla di ragionato, non si trattava di avere alcuna strategia di corteggiamento, a quel punto, aveva solo seguito il proprio istinto.

'Ti voglio da impazzire…però è dal 1944 che non sto con una donna ed allora non avevo questo maledetto arto e le ferite sulla spalla…non so se posso, se riesco a spogliarmi davanti a te…'. Si sentiva un vero idiota.

'Nel taxi mi pareva che ne avessi tutte le intenzioni' rise, prendendolo in giro. 'Sergente Barnes, proviamo così...ti propongo un gioco…mi leverò un capo d'abbigliamento e tu farai altrettanto, con il capo analogo…accetti?'. Aveva pensato di provare a stuzzicare la sua curiosità.

'Va bene, giochiamo…' rispose Bucky, turbato ed eccitato al tempo stesso.

'Ho tolto già la felpa, quindi devi toglierti la giacca'.

Lui si liberò del giubbotto e lo poggiò sul divano.

Rafflesia andò verso la camera, attigua, e si sedette sul letto, per slacciare i sandali.

Buck, dopo averla seguita, si liberò delle scarpe da ginnastica e pure dei calzini, visto che lei aveva le gambe nude.

'Bravo, hai capito subito come si gioca' gli fece, maliziosa. Proseguì 'I pantaloni, adesso…'.

Certo, la donna non li indossava e quindi doveva tirarseli giù per forza, senza contropartita. Avrebbe visto chiaramente la sua erezione, ma non se ne preoccupò…dalla cintola in giù era rimasto intatto ed era ben fatto. Si sganciò la cintura di pelle e si abbassò i jeans fino alle caviglie, per affrancarsene, definitivamente.

Rafflesia fissò il rigonfiamento nell'intimo di lui, senza un fiato. In realtà era angosciata, perché la parte peggiore, per James, stava per arrivare e non sapeva come avrebbe reagito.

Si sfilò il vestito blu dalla testa, come fosse una t-shirt. Sotto non aveva il reggiseno ed era rimasta con addosso uno striminzito perizoma di pizzo nero, praticamente trasparente.

Lui guardava, estasiato dalla perfezione del suo corpo, senza fiato, i seni splendidi e i capezzoli rosei…due pesche mature, da gustare all'istante. Tanto era il desiderio...più forte il timore di spogliarsi…

'Hai bisogno di aiuto? Tocca a te!' mentre lo chiedeva, gli si avvicinò, con calma.

Era immobile, di sale. Non riusciva a togliersi la maglietta a maniche lunghe, era bloccato, come aveva previsto; si sentiva scoppiare nei boxer e fece l'unica cosa che gli venne in mente. Se li levò. Era così teso per l'eccitazione che cominciò a toccarsi, senza alcuna vergogna, mentre le mormorava 'Vedi quanto ti desidero…'.

Non gli sembrò affatto turbata, non si era scomposta 'Mossa audace, per uno che ha paura…'. Provò lei a stupirlo, ricambiandone l'impudenza, ed infilò, con lentezza, la propria mano destra all'interno del perizoma di pizzo.

Buck, basito dal gesto inaspettato, a quel punto tentò il tutto per tutto, divenendo ancora più sfrontato 'Spogliati! Voglio guardarti!'.

Lei si liberò delle mutandine, continuando il gioco, e rese più evidente il movimento delle dita 'Ogni tuo desiderio è un ordine, per me, dovresti averlo capito, oramai...tu, però, sei ancora troppo vestito, per i miei gusti e anche nel nostro gioco…stai perdendo, Sergente!'.

Gli arrivò a ridosso e lo baciò, oramai completamente nuda; Bucky contraccambiò, con la stessa passione dei baci scambiati sul taxi.

Gli spostò la mano dal pene in erezione ed iniziò lei a eccitarlo con la propria sinistra, poi gli si accostò all'inguine e gli si strusciò, sensualmente.

'Oddio, mi farai ammattire…' mormorò James, in estasi per quel contatto.

Gli mise la mano destra all'altezza della bocca, per fargli succhiare le dita umide dei suoi umori; ubbidì, ebbro di una brama infinita. Posizionò le mani all'altezza dei fianchi, sulla pelle nuda, e spostò la maglia della discordia mentre Buck l'aiutava nel gesto, alzando entrambe le braccia e sfilandosela per la testa, finalmente; oramai era impossibile, per lui, non passare quel limite, invalicabile solo nella sua mente...

La ragazza fissò a lungo le cicatrici sulla spalla, ed il braccio in vibranio e lo incalzò, con la voce impastata dal desiderio 'E' tutto qui, quello che dovevo vedere?'.

'Sì, ragazzina…' annuì, ancora un pochino ansioso.

Non gli rispose, ma lo carezzò lungo l'intero braccio, partendo dalla mano, per arrivare alla pelle massacrata; mentre lo sentiva sussultare, si appoggiò con la schiena allo scrittoio, che aveva alle spalle, fino a salirci col sedere. Aprì le cosce e lo abbracciò, muovendo leggermente il bacino sul suo sesso, per farlo entrare dentro di sé, per fargli intuire quello che avrebbero condiviso insieme, prima di formulare la difficile domanda che si era ripromessa di fargli, fin dall'inizio.

Bucky, in lei, gemette, impaziente di proseguire; era stretta, pulsante, bagnata, un sogno erotico che si stava, finalmente, realizzando.

'Togliti la protesi, a letto staremo più comodi'. Era la sua unica occasione per una simile richiesta, un chiaro momento di non ritorno, o adesso o mai più...

Sgranò gli occhi, stupito 'Chi te lo ha detto?'.

'Non ha importanza, fallo e basta...non farmi aspettare, Sergente!'. Non appena terminò di dirlo, si staccò e si allontanò, stendendosi sul letto, prontissima per essere amata, speranzosa che il compagno accondiscendesse, liberandosi, finalmente, dalle sue insicurezze.

Buck la fissava, pieno di una folle voglia… la motivazione per levarsi la maledetta protesi era troppo forte...era lei...sentiva che era sua, che era sempre stata sua, che doveva essere sua...

Si ritrovò a sganciare l'arto metallico, senza alcuna vergogna, e più in fretta che poté, non pensandoci, solo poggiandolo sul pouf, accanto a sé.

Andò verso la sua donna, per finire quello che avevano appena cominciato; non smise un attimo di baciarla, mentre la possedeva, con un sospiro.

'Chi sei tu? Da dove sei saltata fuori, ragazzina? Mi stai facendo impazzire!' le chiese.

'Sono la tua ragazzina, James, la ragazzina del Sergente Barnes!' rispose, tutto d'un fiato, consapevole di esserlo sul serio.

Un piacere sempre più violento stava cogliendo entrambi, all'aumentato ritmo delle vigorose spinte di lui…l'uomo si fermò qualche secondo, per fissarla, con intensità; Rafflesia lo guardò a sua volta, per nulla sorpresa che si fosse bloccato. Le mormorò, con dolcezza '...Ti amo...' e ricominciò a muoversi, più veloce. Lei sapeva già, in cuor suo, che le avrebbe detto proprio quelle parole.

La tenne stretta a sé, col braccio sano, mentre la fissava, negli occhi violetti. Nessuno dei due parlava, ma ancora ansimavano, sudati, dopo l'amore.

Buck non voleva smettere di guardarla, nemmeno per un secondo.

'Lo sai che la lussuria è uno dei sette peccati capitali, Sergente Barnes?' gli chiese.

'E tu lo sai, che se è così, ti farò peccare molto a lungo, ragazzina?' le rispose 'Sei la fine del mondo…per lo meno, la fine del mio mondo o l'inizio del nuovo…'. La baciò, affettuoso.

'Sei proprio sicuro che non ci siamo incontrati?'.

'Se ti avessi già conosciuta, me lo ricorderei, credimi. Te l'ho detto, è impossibile…mi sei piaciuta troppo, da subito, per non ricordarmi di te, non ti pare?'.

'Hai ragione, lo capisco, anche io mi ricorderei di te, James…' ridacchiò 'però c'è una cosa che devo confessarti…' era molto seria.

Lui sbiancò 'Sei sposata?'.

Rafflesia sbuffò 'No, ovviamente, che cretino…'.

'Allora cosa c'è, non farmi preoccupare!'.

'Questa non è la prima volta che facciamo l'amore, è la quarta'. Lo disse, timidamente.

La guardava, con la fronte aggrottata. 'Ragazzina, va bene che ho un'età, questo è troppo…non ho la demenza senile, credimi'.

'Dico sul serio…per tre volte ho sognato che io e te facevamo l'amore, esattamente come lo abbiamo fatto poco fa, insomma…più o meno'.

'Scusa?'.

'Sì, ti ho sognato ed in qualche modo ti conoscevo già…ho sognato di fare l'amore con uno sconosciuto, stesso sogno, identico, per tre volte, nel corso dell'ultima settimana; quando ti ho visto, in sala riunioni, per il briefing, ti ho riconosciuto, immediatamente, eri tu l'uomo nei miei sogni!' Era vero, che lo avesse sognato, glielo leggeva negli occhi.

'In effetti, è inquietante…'.

'La cosa più strana è che i sogni sono stati molto realistici ed oggi…sapevo già come sarebbe andata a finire, le cose che mi avresti detto, come mi avresti amata, non sto scherzando…'.

'Ho sentito dire che, a volte, si hanno delle premonizioni di quello che ci accadrà, forse il tuo inconscio voleva dirti qualcosa…' tentò di rassicurarla, provando a nascondere il proprio turbamento a quei racconti; nel suo caso, non vi erano stati sogni, ma la sensazione fortissima di conoscerla da sempre, quella sì. Mentre l'amava, aveva percepito una familiarità ed un'intimità instauratasi con lei, fuori dal comune. Quel quid in più, che lo aveva fatto stare ancora meglio.

'Cosa, secondo te?'.

'Non lo so, temo che dovremo scoprirlo insieme, se ti va, Rafflesia…'.

'Sì, Sergente, mi va' lo baciò, riflettendo che non avevano altre possibilità 'Mi devi giurare di non raccontare a nessuno, mai, quello che ti ho confidato, deve rimanere un segreto fra di noi, gli altri penserebbero che sono matta'.

'Certo, te lo prometto; comunque un po' matta lo sei, per stare con me' fece una pausa 'Ragazzina, quando hai detto che, nei sogni, facevamo l'amore come lo abbiamo fatto oggi, ma più o meno…che volevi dire, esattamente?' chiese, malizioso.

'Ho le labbra cucite!' gli rispose, con un sorriso.

'Non so se riuscirò ad arrivare a quattro volte, oggi, ma ci proverò…e vedrai che realizzerò tutti i tuoi sogni, qualsiasi essi siano…' James ricominciò a baciarla, sul collo.


	19. Chapter 19

**28 aprile 2017…**

Clint aveva organizzato il party per il suo quarantesimo compleanno, in un locale nei pressi di Times Square, lo Skylark, bellissimo, in cima ad un palazzo fra i grattacieli.

Rafflesia era in rosso, un vestito scollato e incredibilmente sexy, Bucky in completo grigio scuro, antracite, con giacca a due bottoni ed una camicia bianca con le cifre, che avevano scelto insieme.

Era passato circa un mese dal loro primo incontro e non si era più lasciati, nemmeno per un giorno. Dormivano tutte le notti a casa di lei, ancora sul materasso posizionato a terra, James aveva già dato la disdetta del contratto del proprio appartamento e preparato i pochi scatoloni per il trasloco.

Entrarono nella sala della festa, direttamente dall'ascensore, mano nella mano. Erano splendidi insieme, c'era come un'aura intorno a loro, un alone di felicità.

Clint e la moglie aspettavano gli ospiti, in una zona limitrofa. Occhio di Falco lì scrutò, di sottecchi, mentre gli si avvicinavano per fargli gli auguri, contento di vederli uniti e, allo stesso tempo, teso per la presenza di Rogers. Provò a dissimulare il proprio disagio, accostandosi a Laura.

La Tyler si staccò da Bucky, per salutarli, con un bacio.

'Auguri, Clint!' fece Barnes, verso il collega.

'Grazie di essere venuti!'.

Gli diedero il proprio regalo, e Barton si finse stupito di aver ricevuto ciò che desiderava, un libro antico sul tiro con l'arco.

Si sentirono chiamare a gran voce da Steve, che era al bar e li aspettava per bere qualcosa, accompagnato da un'avvenente ragazza dai capelli ramati, che aveva conosciuto tramite Pepper, la fidanzata di Stark. Si chiamava Maggie.

James vide passare un cameriere, con un vassoio di flûte di champagne, e ne afferrò due, al volo. Quello si fermò un attimo, fissando attonito la mano metallica, e poi girandosi verso Rafflesia, che lo fulminò in un lampo. Bucky guardò il cameriere e gli chiese 'C'è qualcosa che non va?'. Il ragazzo se la filò a gambe levate, e lei ridacchiò, baciando appassionatamente il suo amore, sulla bocca, in segno di approvazione 'Bravissimo, Sergente!'.

'Andiamo fuori?' fece Maggie.

'C'è anche una piccola terrazza dove si può ammirare l'Empire State così vicino che ci sembrerà di toccarlo' l'agente Tyler, che adorava quel locale, aveva subito accondisceso.

Uscirono, la vista era mozzafiato. Erano rimasti a chiacchierare all'esterno, a lungo, godendo del panorama. Le ragazze parlavano fitto fitto ed i due uomini si erano leggermente spostati.

'Come stai, Buck?' gli chiese il Capitano, in cerca di confidenze. Il viso rabbuiato, strano per lui.

'Mai stato tanto felice in vita mia, Steve. La amo, follemente!'.

Nessuno poteva capirlo meglio di Rogers.

'E' come se vivessi una seconda vita, o forse una terza…finalmente mi sento bene con me stesso, in equilibrio col resto del mondo, ho trovato pace pure per la storia del braccio e sto provando a lasciarmi il passato alle spalle…'.

'Credo che tu ci sia riuscito, è un bene…'.

'E' solo merito di Rafflesia, della sua presenza al mio fianco. Amico mio, devo raccontarti una storia, e vorrei un tuo parere…'.

'Certo, dimmi!'.

'Quando ho visto Rafflesia per la prima volta, me ne sono innamorato all'istante; irrazionalmente, ho pensato ad un colpo di fulmine, un amore a prima vista. Poi, però, quando ci siamo sfiorati…ho sentito che la conoscevo da sempre, che lei era, in qualche maniera, già parte di me…ti sembrerò un pazzo a dire queste cose …'.

'Mi pare amore, più che follia' Steve aveva paura che il discorso prendesse la piega più sgradevole possibile.

'Sì, ma spesso, quando faccio qualcosa con lei, mi pare di averlo già vissuto…perfino stasera, quando siamo entrati in sala mano nella mano, ho avuto un déjà-vu…e c'è dell'altro…Lei mi ha confessato quasi subito – e le ho giurato che non lo avrei mai, e dico mai, raccontato ad anima viva – che mi aveva sognato; aveva sognato, in diverse occasioni, di fare l'amore con me, prima del giorno dell'immersione… ed è accaduto…le altre cose che ha sognato, successivamente, si sono tutte realizzate, finora…

Ed è capitato anche a me…non glielo l'ho ancora detto, avevo paura si spaventasse, ma ho fatto pure io un sogno strampalato, qualche giorno fa…eravamo tutti a casa di Clint, nell'Iowa, per Natale, le chiedevo di sposarmi, e le avevo comprato un anello con un diamante a forma di cuore, dal colore viola, come i suoi occhi, molto raro…ieri pomeriggio, passeggiando in centro, mi sono accostato, per mero caso, alla vetrina di una gioielleria e c'era in vendita l'anello del sogno. Era quello, identico, non ho dubbi; pensa, ho sentito il desiderio irrefrenabile di acquistarlo per lei, ho lasciato un acconto e sto facendo incidere una frase all'interno. Insomma, Rogers, ci ho riflettuto molto in questo periodo…troppe coincidenze bizzarre…io e te abbiamo viste tante stranezze, paradossi, l'H.Y.D.R.A, lo S.H.I.E.L.D., Asgard ed i nove regni. Pensi che esista la possibilità concreta che abbia già conosciuto Rafflesia, che so, in un altro tempo, in un altro mondo? Vorrei chiederlo a Bruce e Tony, loro forse potrebbero aiutarci a capire…'.

Steve si sentì morire. Guardava Rafflesia, a pochi metri da lui, con la consapevolezza che non l'avrebbe mai più avuta per sé, ma con la certezza che lei e Bucky, le persone che amava di più sulla faccia della terra, erano di nuovo felici ed innamorati. Che non li aveva mai visti tanto felici, in nessuna delle due vite che avevano vissuto, forse anche un po' per merito suo.

Sapeva che quel momento sarebbe arrivato, prima e poi, e, in fondo, era preparato. Rispose a James, col cuore straziato, semplicemente 'Non esiste il caso, né la coincidenza, noi camminiamo ogni giorno verso luoghi e persone che ci aspettano da sempre. E' solo questo, Buck, non pensarci più, amico mio, gioisci solo dell'amore che la vita ti ha voluto riservare'.

FINE


End file.
